Light
by Potterpandemonium
Summary: A look at the ups and downs of Harry and Ginny's relationship post DH starting after Ginny has graduated from Hogwarts and is beginning her career with the Holyhead Harpies. Lots of drama, angst, romance, fluff and of course lemons!
1. Chapter 1: Green Eyed Monster

**_A/N: This is going to be a multi chapter story delving into the lives of Ginny and Harry. It will be a mixture of angst, fluff, smut and anything else I feel like throwing in there when the inspiration comes._**

 ** _This was actually the first fic I started to write after being inspired by Holly1492 and her beautiful writing in her fic 'All in'. I am pretty new to this fan fic writing stuff so I would really appreciate reviews but go easy on me! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated however._**

 ** _I have started and almost completed a few chapters already but I want to take time to go over them a couple more times and change them slightly but once I have finished I will upload them. I'm planning on making this quite a long multi chapter fic and I'm excited to see what direction it goes in, suggestions are appreciated!_**

 _ **A lot of my inspiration for parts of this story came from a couple of Aquilos songs. Their music is great and their lyrics are so deep and meaningful. Specifically I used Sorry and Almost Over for the main inspiration but I did bring in inspiration from many of their other songs so I really recommend checking them out!**_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. All rights belong to J.K Rowling._**

* * *

They were fighting again.  
It almost seemed like second nature these days for Harry and Ginny to be arguing over something silly, tension was mounting between the two of them and after what was meant to be a fun reunion party with Hogwarts friends they were at it again.

It had been almost 3 months now since Harry had told Ginny he thought they should have some space and that they should stop seeing each other.  
They had been together since the end of the war, taking the summer to just be together before Ginny went back off to Hogwarts for her final year. They had managed to make it work as Harry was often busy with Auror training and Ginny with her studies, owling each other whenever possible and reuniting in the holidays.  
Despite this the amount of time Harry spent alone and away from Ginny allowed for doubts to creep into his mind. He was sure of one thing, he was in love with Ginny. She was the light in his life, providing him with relief and comfort after the horror of the previous year. Yet left to his own devices Harry began to convince himself he wasn't good enough for her. That she deserved more and he would be holding her back. Without Ginny there to tell him what a stupid prat he was being the feelings only deepened themselves within Harry, taunting and feeding at his survivors guilt from the war.

When Ginny had returned from Hogwarts after graduation ready to spend what she thought would be a glorious summer and then the rest of her life with Harry she got the news she had been longing for. She had been asked to join the Holyhead Harpies to finally start the Quidditch career she had always been dreaming of. This only served as further confirmation for Harry that he needed to let her go so she could fulfil her dream. He knew, or at least he thought he knew that he would hold her back.  
Harry had reasoned with her saying they should be free to seek out new things and he wanted her to focus on herself for a while. Ginny knew this was only the tip of the ice berg as with Harry nothing was ever simple when it came to the hero complex he seemed to possess.  
Even despite the war and everything that had happened he still couldn't stop putting what he though was the greater good before his own and Ginny's happiness together. She knew he struggled with survivors guilt and she thought she was helping him get past it.  
In reality Harry was still in a state of depression following the war, he felt like he was pulling Ginny down with him and didn't want to hold her back.  
Really Harry was in love with her and he knew he would never love anyone else like he did Ginny but despite this and Ginny's determination to help harry through the depression he pushed her away.  
All Harry wanted was for Ginny to reach her potential and follow her dreams. He knew how much being signed to the Hollyhead Harpies meant to her and despite her constant reassurance that he wasn't affecting her training he just couldn't live with the guilt that he might be holding her back.  
Little did Harry know that her most precious and important dream was to be with Harry, to grow old with him and create the life they both deserved together.  
Ginny never wanted to take some time away from Harry, she couldn't bear to be away from him but she let go because that's what Harry wanted. She loved him enough to value and respect his wishes like she had done the first time when he broke off things and went in search of Horcrux's, not that she agreed with him, not one bit.  
They remained living where they were together with Ron and Hermione, trying to revert back to a sort of friendship. They had separate rooms in the flat they shared with Ron and Hermione in the centre of London but continued a kind of friendship with one another, neither of them could stay away from each other completely.

The pain of their separation angered Ginny to no end but she agreed because she loved Harry, it's what he wanted, maybe he didn't want her like she did anymore?  
She told herself she would back off and leave Harry alone for a while but she knew it was wrong, she knew where he really belonged and that deep down he did too.  
But slowly the pain of not having all of Harry was starting to eat up at Ginny. It felt like the light within her that had been ignited by Harry was fading with her. Why couldn't he see how much she needed him, how much they needed each other. The fear of being plunged into darkness haunted her every night as she longed to be wrapped safely in his arms.  
But she would continue to wait for him. Waiting for the words. Waiting for him to come back to her.

Tonight some of the tension and bottled up frustration had leaked up and over. The two had been attending a Hogwarts reunion of sorts with those who survived the war. The night had got off to a great start and both Ginny and Harry seemed to be enjoying themselves. Ginny had been speaking to Dean, her ex-boyfriend for a little while, simply reminiscing on old times. Thankfully things were great between her and Dean and no bad feelings had been harboured and carried on by either of them after their break up at Hogwarts. They were young when they were together and did nothing more than snog. Harry was the one that had always had her heart and every other part of her.  
Things only started to turn sour when Harry saw the pair dancing together. Despite it being completely innocent the monster within Harry roared as he saw Dean holding Ginny in places he so longed to touch once again. Just the slight brush of Deans hand across her waist made the blood rush all at once to Harry's head. He wanted more than anything to go over there and rip the stupid blokes head off but he settled himself with all the self-control he had. He didn't want to cause a scene.

Ginny had noticed something was up when she glanced over and say Harry's jaw straining and his eyes black with rage, the beautiful emerald green almost undetectable. Excusing herself politely from Dean she marched over to Harry, half infuriated and half concerned. She pulled him by his dress robes ushering him outside into the corridor away from the ballroom full of people.

"Harry, what's wrong? And don't say nothing because I don't buy it"

"I don't know what you're talking about Ginevra" he hissed through gritted teeth. She was sure if his jaw tightened any more it would surely shatter. She also hated it when he called her Ginevra. He either did it when he was angry and wanted to piss her off or was horny and trying to piss her off. She was pretty sure which one it was this time.

"Harry" she softly uttered. She wasn't going to let him get a rise out of her and ruin the night.

"What's going on?" Looking up into his eyes she saw sadness reflecting in them, he looked lost and so vulnerable. There's nothing more she wanted to do than to wrap herself around him but she held back.

Harry couldn't help but soften when he looked at her, her eyes were so warm and comforting that he almost caved, almost lunging forward to scoop her up in his embrace to plant a soft but urgent kiss on her plump red lips. That was until he remembered just where Deans hands had been and almost at once the monster roared within him again.

"Oh I don't know Ginny, maybe that you were dancing with your ex so provocatively out there! Did you not care who was watching you, everyone could see!?" He snarled coldly, eyes darting all over Ginny's face.

"Whhhat?" Ginny was stunned. She had been dancing perfectly appropriately with Dean. She had even pushed his hand further up and back to her waist when she found it making its way down towards her arse. She could feel the anger begin to bubble.

"I was dancing perfectly appropriately thank you very much."

"Pffftt sure, I bet Dean was just there for a nice friendly chat, sorry I interrupted."

"Harry I am not having this conversation with you now, we are going back to the flat"

"Sorry didn't realise you told me what to do now."

"Harry Don't" Ginny snarled. Grabbing hold of his arm she apparated them back to the flat. She knew it was the only place she could manage to calm him down and attempt a proper conversation and sort this out.

They landed with a slight thud on the wooden floor of the living room. Harry braced himself for a bollocking, as a Weasley Ginny had a fierce temper on her and a lot of nerve, something Harry had always found sexy about her. Thankfully Ron and Hermione were away for a couple of nights so Harry wouldn't have to explain why the pair of them were fighting yet again. Harry shook his head, the mixture of more than a couple of drinks and apparating didn't do anything to help clear his mind. Coming to he could see Ginny facing him with her hands firmly on her hips as an angry blush snaked its way over her freckle spattered skin.  
Harry couldn't help but think how positively stunning she looked. Standing in the low light of the living room, her chest heaving from her frustration and the heat pooling in her soft cheeks transforming into a blush rose glow.  
She had looked beautiful tonight which was one of the reasons it was so easy for Harry to get jealous when he saw her dancing with Dean. She had been wearing a deep emerald green dress that seemed to set her flaming red locks on fire, looking more vibrant than ever. The dress she wore was slick to her body, tracing her athletic but feminine figure like a glove. A slit made its way from her ankle up to her mid-thigh revealing flashes of soft milky skin that was showered in faint freckles. Harry knew just how toned and perfect those legs were, and he let his eyes slip momentarily to where it was peeking out from. How he longed to be back between those legs, worshipping her body and sharing the sweet release they used to conjure between themselves, together and connected.  
Her hair hung wildly around her shoulders as a few slightly curled locks snaked their way down her chest and rested just above her waist. They had been so fearless and young after the war. The reality of almost having lost one another lit a ferocious fire of desire and passion that made them feel as if nothing would ever stop them and their love and their desire for one another.  
It took all of Harry's restraint not to grab her and have his way with her but he knew it would be wrong. She meant more to him than just a quick shag, he would want more, but she was better off without him. Despite the war instilling a sense of thankfulness after having survived, in the months that followed Harry felt something had changed. Not with how he felt for Ginny, he was even more in love with her than ever before but he felt empty. They had become echos. Fading away and falling into complete darkness. As if they were diving under harsh waves, preventing him from taking breaths. He wasn't sure who he was anymore without Ginny but he was like a rip tide in the water to her, his darkness and pain would pull her under and destroy her. He couldn't do that to her.  
He felt like a stranger in himself, with the devil on his shoulder whispering in his ear, not letting him forget. Not letting him forget all of those who lost their lives, it was hid fault he thought. This torture feeling life a lifetime when it had only been a moment since the destruction had ceased. He was fucked up, he at least had to let Ginny have a chance at a normal life.

Harry hadn't quite realised how long he had been staring at Ginny but suddenly he was snapped out of his daydreaming.

"HARRY?!" Ginny shouted as she stared at him.

"Uh yeh…sorry what were you saying?" Harry stammered pushing his hand through his unruly jet black hair.

"I asked you what right you think you have to tell me what I should and shouldn't do?". He could see the fierce look in her eyes, they were almost black and she was hardly blinking staring widely at him.

"I didn't tell you what to do, I just don't think its appropriate for you to be dancing with your ex like that. Especially with everyone looking"

"That is utterly ridiculous Harry and you know it is! It was a friendly and completely appropriate interaction. I doubt anyone even noticed."

"Pffft sure, I'm quite positive Dean noticed. I saw the way he was looking at you. I bet you loved it, all that attention." He knew he was being ridiculous but he couldn't help it. Something had snapped, Ginny was his, the thought of anyone else's hands on her sent him spiralling uncontrollably. He knew he had no right, he had pushed her away but the anger and jealousy continued to force itself up through his body like putrid acid, spilling out over him.

"Harry Potter don't you dare! You are being a complete wanker, so what if he was looking at me, let him but that didn't mean I was going to do anything! Why do you even care, I'm single right? At your doing?! Who's to say I can't fuck who I want Harry" She screamed at him frantic now. Whether it was with anger or lust she wasn't sure. Truthfully it was probably both.

"Do it then, like I would care!" Harry snarled his jaw clenched tight.

He could see her breathing falter and then begin to speed up, her cheeks continuing to flush with the most delicious blush, the look on her face becoming more feral the longer they continued their stand-off.

"Fine then, maybe I will. I've dressed up so it's only right I get this damn outfit fucked right off me! Is that what you want Harry, you see me as some whore who just wants fucking" She was becoming frantic now, she knew she was growling the last of the words out but she couldn't help it.  
She knew she looked good tonight, truthfully she had only dressed up to impress Harry which she seemed to have done. She had caught him taking peeks at her all night, his eyes lingering on certain parts of her for longer than necessary.  
She began to feel like she was losing control second by second as she stood breathing furiously and staring the beautiful green eyed man down, all Ginny wanted to do was to thrust her lips towards his.  
In that moment she wanted nothing more than for Harry to pull her towards him and lock her in a passionate kiss. She wanted him and the look of anger mixed with lust in his eyes made her desire swell. She was waiting for the words, waiting for any sign that he wanted her still as much as she did him. Once he did, nothing would stand in her way. She would not stop until he knew that she meant it, she would show him with her kiss, her touch what she means.

Harry's gaze faltered slightly and she saw a matched desire in his eyes. He was going to kiss her. Ginny's heart fluttered and swelled with promise.  
Just as quickly as her hopes had risen they came crashing down around her. Harry softened his face, his eyes became sad again. Ginny hated seeing that look in his eyes, he was suffering so intensely she knew it but he wouldn't let her in to soften the pain.

"I….I didn't mean that Gin you know I don't think that. I'm sorry, I've just had a bit too much to drink and was out of line. You looked really beautiful tonight." Harry looked in her brown eyes, they began to soften slightly as he continued to talk.

Ginny couldn't stay mad at him. Somehow he always managed to mellow her letting some of the tension and desire drain from her. She felt her anger begin to falter as she saw a glimmer of the real Harry re-emerge.

"It's fine, just try not to be such a bloody bloke sometimes. You're worse than my brothers at times for fucks sake." She flashed a quick smile whilst lightly raising one eyebrow suggestively. She paused continuing to hold Harry's gaze as he searched with his eyes around the room, avoiding her face.

"I'm going to bed Harry I have training tomorrow morning. Night." She was being blunter than she had meant to be but he had still managed to piss her off so she decided she'd let him feel bad for a little while longer. With a quick swish of her hip Ginny sauntered across the room towards her bedroom, turning quickly to glance back at Harry giving him a small soft smile as she made her way through the door.  
Harry watched her as she left. He had really been out of line, why did he still manage to hurt Ginny even when they weren't 'together' and she didn't have to officially deal with his crap. He let himself slump down into the big armchair in the living room for a second, rethinking the argument that had just happened.

Ginny was positively frustrated. She wanted Harry…badly…but he hadn't seemed to catch on to how much she did just now. That or he did but he had done the whole completely predictable Harry thing where he did the right thing rather than the thing he wanted to do. God he was so infuriating and wonderful at the same time  
Ginny slipped off her heels and slid out of her dress discarding it lazily on the floor as she dropped backwards onto her bed.

She was still frustrated and since Harry wasn't biting she would have to sort herself out tonight. She let her hand drift underneath her sheer lace black knickers which already seemed to be rather soaked, most likely from the state she had just been in trying not to jump Harry. As she got into a rhythm stroking the small but pronounced mound at her centre she glanced up and noticed she hadn't properly shut her door. The right and proper thing would have been to get up and close it but Ginny hoped maybe a messy black haired man might just walk past and catch a glimpse…

Harry stirred on the armchair, one hand roughly pushed through his hair in frustration. He should probably head to bed. He didn't have work tomorrow as it was a Saturday but he knew he should start cleaning up the flat for when Hermione and Ron got back.  
Pushing himself up off the armchair reluctantly he made his way back to his room. As he approached Ginny's door, he fully intended to walk straight past until he noticed it wasn't shut properly.  
Standing in the open crack of the door he reached his hand out ready to close it but his breath caught in his chest as he saw a fiery haired beauty sprawled out on her bed, one hand between her legs and the other clutching at the sheets below her.

She was touching herself, writhing and squirming under her own touch with her eyes fluttering shut and her head thrown back with her mouth parted slightly.  
She was so beautiful Harry thought to himself yet so sexy at the same time. He felt himself go hard instantly, his length straining against the leg of his dress robes.  
He knew he shouldn't be watching but he couldn't pull his eyes away. He had seen Ginny like this before, but he had always been the one doing it to her, be it with his hands, his mouth or his cock.  
He had never seen her do it to herself before. She looked magnificent and it took all of his strength to not burst in there and touch her himself.

Ginny knew Harry was outside. She didn't dare open her eyes to look but she could feel him there.  
She continued to stroke and caress her centre pulling herself closer and closer to her oblivion, all the while picturing Harry. He was the only one who could make her feel like this and the only way she ever managed to climax was with him or at the thought of him. She could feel her orgasm building and she was sure she would explode any moment so she brought her hand up to her chest and thumbed her hardened nipples through her thin lace bra.  
'Harrryyyy mmmm' Ginny whispered, her voice breathy.

Had she just called out his name Harry thought to himself. She was calling out his name as she writhed and shook underneath her hand.

'Harrrryyyyy' she hummed as she began finding her release.

She had definitely called out his name. So many emotions rushed through Harry's head. He wanted more than anything to storm straight in there and take her up in his arms and ride out her orgasm with her. But this was wrong, he had promised himself he would let her have her life, let her fulfil the life he knew she deserved to have. He was intruding on this moment and going against his word to leave her alone.

Harry dashed towards his room slamming the door much too forcefully than he had intended behind him. He felt himself burning up and the rather hard lump in his trousers didn't seem to be going anywhere so he decided to take a shower to cool himself down and relieve the throbbing that was insistent below his trousers.  
Dipping his head under the cold water relief rushed over his body. Gripping his hard length in one hand whilst steadying himself against the tiles of the shower wall with the other he began to stroke himself, all the while picturing a beautiful red haired girl. The only person he ever pictured whilst touching himself.

As Ginny fell over the edge, the warmth spreading from her core up her entire body in small but strong pulses as the familiar feeling crashed over. She snapped open her eyes hoping to capture Harry's green ones behind the door. They weren't there.  
Had she imagined it or had he really been stood there watching her? She hoped it was the latter, in fact she was almost certain he had been there watching. Slightly frustrated she got up and made her way towards his room. She wasn't sure what she was going to say but she marched forcefully towards his room still clad in only a bra and her now completely soaked knickers.  
After noticing the door was wide open and no Harry inside Ginny decided he must have been in the bathroom brushing his teeth or something so without thinking she walked towards the bathroom and opened the door. She hadn't been paying attention and failed to hear the sound of the shower.

Standing there with his eyes squeezed shut, one hand holding the shower wall and the other gripping his hard length was Harry.  
Ginny felt her cheeks flush and a familiar warmth spread between her legs. He looked positively glorious. The water cascading down his muscle defined arms and torso. His hair dripping with water, falling messily around his forehead and down the back of his neck.  
She knew she should leave, he would surely open his eyes any moment and see her standing there but Ginny couldn't pull herself away. Against her best judgement she wordlessly cast a hiding charm as she moved closer to the other side of the bathroom, her eyes still fixated on him.

Harry continued to stroke himself, moving his hand to run through his sopping black hair, thrusting with more force into himself. Picking up the pace he continued to pump his hand along his hard length. Stretching his hand out to steady himself again on the wall as he felt his release coming ever closer. Ginny saw his lips part and his tongue dart out to wet his bottom lip, then bringing it between his teeth and biting down on it.  
She almost groaned out loud seeing his plump wet lip push against his teeth. She wanted to draw it between her own.  
Harry released his bottom lip, slowly parting his lips and Ginny was sure he would groan. She knew Harry and knew his noises and they always drove her wild so she braced herself, pushing her hand between her legs to provide some momentary relief.

Harry continued to pump harder and harder before stuttering and jerking 'G…G…Ginny uhhhhh Ginnnnyyyy' feeling his release as he emptied himself onto his hand.

Ginny froze.

Harry had just said her name. He had said it twice. He had been thinking about her as he wanked. Elation and confusion wracked through Ginny's mind having a fierce battle of who was supreme. Did this mean Harry still wanted her, like really wanted her or had she just been the last female he saw today so was easy wank material? She didn't know what to think but he had just tossed himself off to her in the shower. Stifling a squeak of elation Ginny stayed as still as she possibly could whilst Harry finished his shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, leaving the bathroom to walk towards his room.

Letting out a sigh of relief Ginny removed the invisibility charm still on her and gripped onto the sink with both hands, shaking slightly and struggling to steady her breathing.  
She would talk to Harry tomorrow, properly this time to see what was going on. She knew if she spent enough time she would be able to get Harry to open up a bit more about what he actually feels towards he, if anything at all. She couldn't go on with this confusion and pent up tension for much longer. What she had just witnessed only added to the confusion.  
Splashing cold water over her face and drawing her hair into a messy bun, Ginny made her way back to her room, sliding underneath her sheets and succumbing to sleep.  
Dreams filled with a certain Green eyed, messy haired man who had her heart whether he wanted it or not. 

* * *

_**A/N: I hope whoever is reading this enjoyed it. As I said before this is going to be a multi chapter story so be prepared for lots more to come! I'd really appreciate any reviews and advice as I am new to all of this!**_

 _ **The next chapter should be up within the next day or so!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Sorry

**_A/N: This is quite an angsty emotional chapter with absolutely no lemons at all (sorry to disappoint). I promise the next chapter will be a lot more happier and definitely a lot smuttier but I also enjoyed writing a more content filled/emotional scene so I hope you like it.  
_** _  
 **As always reviews and advice is always appreciated and thank you to those that have favourited/followed this story, I am beyond thankful and shocked. It really does mean a lot and I hope I can continue to do this story justice!**_

 _ **A lot of my inspiration for the scenes here was again from some Aquilo songs. They just are great for emotional lyrics!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. All rights belong to J.K Rowling.**_

* * *

Ginny had gotten up early that Saturday morning as she had training with the Harpies all day. She knew it would be hours before Harry got up and she wouldn't see him again until the evening but she wanted to talk to him. After the row last night and the events that ensued moments after Ginny knew she needed to talk to Harry today. She wasn't quite sure what about but she just had to talk to him.

She quickly got herself changed into her training gear, not bothering to shower because she would just end up getting sweaty at training anyway, proceeding to sling everything else into her training bag before going into the bathroom to at least sort out her hair.  
After brushing her teeth and pulling her long auburn hair into a high messy ponytail on top of her head she decided to head to Harry's room to see if he was awake. She knew he wouldn't be but she couldn't resist going to check on him.

Pulling the door open as quietly as she could Ginny peeked her head around the door to glance at Harry. He was lying on his back with one hand strewn lazily above his head and the other resting on his stomach. The sheets covered his bottom half and Ginny couldn't help but shiver at the sight of his naked torso. His hair was as wild as always but was resting softly around his head on the pillow with a few stray strands drifting lazily across his forehead. He was breathing softly through slightly parted lips. For once he looked peaceful. Ginny sighed at how beautiful he looked.  
When he slept the harsh lines and furrowed brow that so often took home on his face during the day, signifying how tormented he felt, would soften and completely disappear when he slept. Ginny loved this part of the mornings when she would see him like this, it gave her hope that maybe things would get better for the two of them. At least for now she could catch these little moments when he wouldn't look troubled or sad. He was just Harry, her Harry.  
Ginny's stomach dropped as the reality that she wasn't lying beside him anymore crept to the forefront of her mind. How she longed to be back in his embrace, waking up together safe in his arms. That was home to her.

After watching Harry for much longer than she had intended to Ginny she peeled herself away from his door and made her way into the living room. She found a spare piece of parchment which was most likely Hermione's and began to write a note for Harry for when he woke up.

 _Harry,_

 _I'll be out at training for most of the day but I'd really like to see you when I get back this evening._  
 _I'm sorry about yesterday, I know I said a few things I shouldn't have but I hope you know I didn't mean a lot of it._

 _I hope you have a good day and please Harry relax for once, I don't want to come back to see you have been stuck in the office working all day!_

 _See you later_

 _All of my love  
_  
 _Gin_

Ginny left the note on the cabinet beside the couch knowing Harry would be sure to see it once he woke up. Although she was still slightly annoyed at some of things Harry had said last night she could never stay mad at him for long. The look in his eyes last night when he had realised he had gone too far had made her forgive him almost immediately and the fact she heard and saw him call out her name when he had wanked in the shower last night had definitely helped towards that forgiveness.

With a quick glance in the mirror to capture a few stray strands of hair that had escaped the constraints of her ponytail, Ginny grabbed her bag and a breakfast bar before apparating to the Harpies ground.

Ginny began getting her boots on in the changing room with the rest of her team mates, albeit rather more quietly than she usually war. This didn't go unnoticed by her team mates, Ginny after all was usually the loudest and most chatty of them all. After dismissing their questioning on why she was acting so distant with excuses that she was just tired they let it drop.  
Ginny couldn't stop letting him mind drift back to Harry and how she wanted to slip back into bed with him and not move for the rest of the day.

She thought once she was out on the pitch to begin training that the fresh air would snap her out of it but she still found herself drifting in and out of the present.  
She began remembered all of the times Harry and her had spent at the Harpies grounds when she had just started with the team in the summer after graduation just before he broke up with her. When he would come to meet her after training's, sometimes arriving early and surprising her in the showers when everyone else had left. She found her mind drifting to a particular memory when he had brought his own broom along and they had enjoyed flying around the grounds together laughing and racing each other with no care in the world. The memories allowed for a warm glow to spread slowly through her, she wanted more than anything to have it all again.

Something pierced Ginnys memory with a loud snap. It was Gwenog glaring directly at her with her lips pressed into a hard line.

"Ginny?! Earth to Ginny!" Gwenog barked as she waved her hand infront of Ginny's face.

"Urhh yeah sorry. Erm…" Ginny suttered.

"Now I have finally got your attention go and join the rest of the girls up in the air!" she grumbled.

"Oh yeah, sorry" Ginny gulped before quickly scrambling to her broom and taking off to join her team mates.

She couldn't stop her mind drifting but she would have to pull it together before she got herself in more trouble with Gwenog. Something was off Ginny thought but she would have to put it to the back of her mind for now and get on with training. If anything could clear her mind it was flying and Quidditch especially. 

* * *

Back at the flat Harry was slowly waking up. He had had a rather lovely dream about a certain fiery haired girl but upon opening his eyes fully Harry realised he was alone. Caressing the side of his bed where Ginny used to sleep Harry felt the familiar pang in his chest as he always did when he thought of her. He missed waking up to her resting softly in his arms. He missed waking her up by kissing her on the top of her head, inhaling the sweet smell of her hair and appreciating the sily soft feel of it. He missed her giggles still covered in traces of sleep that would crack slightly with husk as he would trail soft kisses down her neck before taking her lips to his own.

Harry sighed as he finally pulled himself out of his bed, clad only in a pair of deep maroon pyjama pants.

He knew Ginny would be at training by now and he wouldn't be able to speak to her this evening. He knew he should apologise, he felt so guilty for how he had acted last night and wanted to make it up to her. He also still felt guilty about having watched Ginny in a private moment in her room last night although this guilt was mixed with confusion after he had heard her call out his name.

Making his way lazily through to the living room he saw a piece of parchment out of the corner of his eye with writing he knew instantly. It was unmistakably Ginny's handwriting so he pushed his way over towards the cabinet it lay on and began to read. 

* * *

"Watch out!" Someone yelled. Ginny saw a bludger coming hurtling towards her and only just managed to move out of its way before it had chance to hit her.

Ginny had continued to be out of focus for the past hour of the training session seemingly unable to stop her mind drifting. She had been dropping the quaffle, making no where near as many goals as she usually did and this was the second time she had almost been hit by a bludger when she wasn't paying attention.

"Right that's it Ginny. What's wrong with you today? Your mind is elsewhere it seems!" she heard Gwenog shout over to her as she landed back on the ground.

"I don't know, I'm sorry I'm not feeling too great". Ginny half lied. She definitely wasn't feeling her best but she didn't want to admit she was playing so badly because she couldn't take her mind away from daydreaming about Harry. Gwenog would kill her.  
Maybe if she just lied about feeling ill she could go back to the flat to talk to Harry.  
She was torturing herself thinking about him and after last night this was finally enough. She needed to let him know how she felt because if it was going to interfere with her training so much she would need to sort it out.

"I'm actually feeling pretty sick, do you think I could maybe go home early?" Ginny asked wearily.

"Uhh fine but I'm not happy Ginny, we only have a couple of training sessions left before our first game and I need you on top form. Go home now and rest and I expect to see you bright and ready for it first thing Monday morning." Gwenog exclaimed as she rolled her eyes.

"Thanks Gwen, I'll be back to normal on Monday I promise."

"You best be. I hope you feel better Ginny, go home and rest."

Ginny gave a light smile to Gwenog before making her way back to the locker room to grab her things before she would apparate back to the flat.  
She would tell Harry how she felt, that she wasn't prepared to continue this way. That she wanted him and needed him and she wasn't going to let him give up on her without a fight.  
Ginny was sick of putting her own happiness on hold for him to come around. Either he would feel the same or he wouldn't. She would always love Harry but if he didn't love her back then at least she would know instead of being stuck in this limbo, frozen and unable to move forwards.  
She wanted Harry, no she needed Harry so she was going to go back and get him.

* * *

After reading Ginny's letter Harry felt his heart drop. How could she elicit such emotions simply with her words. He felt every letter ripple over his body, almost as if they were scattering him with kisses. He felt the hole within him call out. Without Ginny he was nothing, he was so lost and broken. How can one sweet message bring out so much emotions Harry thought.  
He had really fucked up in letting the love of his life slip away from him.

He had let her go, pushed her away when she was trying to help him piece together their lives after the war.  
Harry could feel the tears begin to swell around his eyes, forcing their way over as they cascaded down his cheeks. They were warm but stung as they fell like wet streams down his face. It was almost like he could feel his heart breaking. Why couldn't he give Ginny more. She deserved all of the happiness in the world and he wanted to be the one to give that to her but he couldn't. He was bad for her he thought.

Harry was slowly drifting around the apartment now, his tears flowing freely but silently down his cheeks.  
He had watched so many of his friends die, they were all gone and he couldn't handle the pain and guilt of their parting. If only he had gone earlier to meet Voldermort he could have spared their lives. Maybe Fred would still be alive and he wouldn't have hurt Ginny by taking away a brother whom she loved dearly.  
The regret showered over Harry. He had let Ginny go, why had he let her go. She was probably still suffering herself but he had pushed her away. He had cared too much for her but he couldn't not. He had forgotten what he really needed, what they both really needed. To be stronger together.

In pushing her away he saw it as punishment for himself, how should he be allowed to be so happy when so many people had lost so much.  
Ginny suffered more than most after the war. Having lost a brother she needed Harry there for her and he had provided her with comfort in her grief for a short time before pushing her away. In letting his own grief and guilt get the better of him Harry had left her now he thought. He wasn't there when he should have been, she was hurting still and he wasn't there for her anymore. She had gave him so much when she had comforted him yet he had pushed her away, leaving her to fight her own pain alone.

"What have I done" Harry sobbed bringing his head to his hands.

He had cut Ginny off and fucked it all up again. He had promised her after he had left her the first time that he would never leave her again. He had sworn not only to her but himself he would protect her and never let her get hurt again. He was failing, how had he managed to fuck it all up so badly.

Harry drifted into her room. He had to feel close to her, feel like he could at least be near a part of her. He clambered onto her bed, resting his head on her pillow and bringing his knees up towards his chest. His tears fell slowly, dripping lightly onto Ginny's pillow.  
The pillow case smelt of her, the warm comforting sweet smell of her hair. How he missed her embrace, her love and her warmth. It felt to Harry as if in that moment nothing had changed when he smells her scent on the pillow. The happiness of being with Ginny, to be surrounded by her love transported him back.  
He needed to be back in her arms, she needed to know how he felt. How much he truly loved her and could be nothing without her.

Lifting himself off her bed slowly he made his way back to the living room. His tears still freely flowing and his breathing still uneven. He hoped there was still some chance that Ginny still loved him. He would leave the light on and hope she could see him in the darkness, the hope he would still have a chance to redeem himself and hope she hasn't grown tired of him. The hope that she might still love him.  
Although he was stumbling around he had found Ginny was all he needed. He had been so wrong in thinking pushing her away was for the best. His realisation was calling him home, home towards Ginny.

Suddenly Ginny apparated back to the flat landing in the middle of the living room. Harry was sat on the arm of the couch, his back slouched forwards as his chest was heaving rapidly, his head slung low and his hands gripped either side of it.  
She could hear the soft sobs coming from him and her heart ached. Without any hesitation Ginny dropped her bag onto the floor and ran towards Harry. She flung her arms around him burying his head between her shoulder and neck.

"Oh Harry" Ginny cried. "Harry whats wrong? Please tell me, please don't shut me out." She pleaded.

Her words pierced through Harry.  
"I…I'm so sorry Ginny" Harry sobbed. "I messed everything up and I'm so sorry. I miss you so much." Ginny could hardly keep herself together. She could hear the pain in Harry's voice, the pure desperation.

They were both so broken after the war, but this is when they should have come together and they both knew it. Their separation keeping them apart and leaving them unable to repair without one another.

"Oh Harry don't, I know you were and are hurting. I didn't agree with us breaking up but I know you did it from a place of love. You do everything from a place of love which is one of the reasons I love you so much". Ginny whispered into his ear ad he continued to cry softly into her shoulder.

She continued, stroking his head as he lay still in the crook of her neck, "I've been finding it hard too Harry. I cant live in this in between. I'm finding it so hard to live with something that I don't know whether will last or not. I feel like you are just going to disappear sometimes."

Harry lifted his head from Ginny and looked up to meet her eyes. "I…I understand. I've fucked things up I know so I understand why you would want to never see me again." Harry said with hurt in his eyes.

Ginny scoffed and pulled Harry further up so their faces were completely parallel.  
"You daft prat I didn't mean I don't want to see you again. I love you! I've never stopped loving you. I've just been finding it so hard to pretend I've been happy while we have been apart. Trying to fake a smile that I once had, that I don't have." Ginny cupped Harry's cheek, softly brushing the tears still falling with her thumb.

"I tried to be strong Harry, to keep going because that is what you wanted me to do but inside I'm broken without you Harry. I didn't want you to feel guilty about yet another thing that isn't your fault Harry. You were the only thing that gave me hope after the war."

"Ginny I'm so sorry. I thought I was doing the right thing, I didn't want to hold you back. I could see how well you were doing with your career and I didn't want to be stopping you from reaching that dream." Harry let his hand fall over the top of Ginny's that was resting now on top of her thigh.

Looking deeply into her eyes Harry managed to smile tenderly at her, his tears beginning to slow.

"I love you Gin. It's been torture not having you in my arms, not waking up to you every morning but I thought I was doing what was best for you. I'm so sorry that I couldn't see what I was putting you through. I've hurt you again Gin, I love you, can you ever forgive me?"

"God you're really clueless sometimes aren't you Potter?" Ginny laughed letting her mouth rest into a warm smile.

"Of course I can forgive you. I love you more than you could ever know. I think you're a prat for thinking that breaking up was what was best for me but I know you did it selflessly. You are such a kind and loving man Harry and I want nothing more than to spend my life loving you and you loving me." She beamed up at Harry.

Harry's heart soared at her words, the hole that he had become to accustomed to slowly beginning to fill and mend.

"I'm not going anywhere Gin. I know we aren't who we were before the war but I promise to give you everything. I give you my heart and that will never change." Harry brought his free hand up to rest over Ginny's chest and placing hers on his chest.

"Gods I've been so stupid. Seeing so many good people go down and not come up again. Seeing so much happiness dampened I should have seen how we should be thankful for the life we have. I've been so stupid letting our freedom and our happiness go to waste." Harry huffed.

"Shhh" Ginny sighed as she brought her lips to Harry's forehead kissing it lightly before bringing her lips down to his. She brushed them lightly over his before leaning back and looking deeply into his emerald eyes.

"I know Harry but it's over now. We deserve our happiness together. I want nothing more than to be with you for the rest of my life. I love you".

"I love you too Ginny." Their mouths met in a flurry of passion. Their kiss speaking more than any words could. Expressing the pain and the relief but also showing the love that was now allowed to continue to blossom. 

* * *

**_A/N: The next couple of chapters will be very lemony to recover from this very intense chapter. I hope to have them up as soon as I can as I am eager to really delve into Harry and Ginny's story that I have conjured up in my head._**

 ** _Thanks for reading!_**


	3. Chapter 3: Rebuilding

_**A/N: So this is a rather smut filled chapter so warning if lemons are not your kind of thing then this probably is not for you.**_

 _ **The next chapter will be largely lemon filled also however after that I will be getting down into more story content (with of course lemons still hehe) but there will be a lot more fleshing out of their story.**_

 _ **As always reviews are appreciated as is advice. I'm still getting the hang of this all and finding my self as a writer and finding my writing style so I am sooooo thankful for those people that have clicked favourite/follow for this story. It means a lot so I hope I can continue to do this fic justice as I take it further!**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy reading!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. All rights belong to J.K Rowling.**_

* * *

Ginny and Harry lay entwined on the couch, Ginny's head pressed against Harry's chest as his fingers leisurely weaved through her auburn hair. They had been talking for hours, giggling softly, sharing sweet chaste kisses as the sun was beginning to drift slowly towards the horizon.

They were finally back where they belonged, together and for the first time in a long time they could both take a real breath. For the first time since they had been apart they were able to be completely at peace, wrapped in one another.  
Somehow they had got lost along the way after the war, it had been a turbulent couple of months and the torment of their separation that was once so evident upon their reflections was slowly beginning to melt away.  
This is us Harry thought. Finally, it felt as if both of his feet were on the ground, he could once again confidently walk towards a limitless future, one they would walk towards together. It had been hard and he knew it wouldn't be an easy route towards rebuilding the trust between them but Ginny was his life and he would do everything in his power to fight for her again.  
He knew that there would be difficult times. He would no doubt be put in dangerous situations because of the nature of his job as an Auror but this time they would work through everything together, as a team. He was going to have to start to learn to recognise that even in the dark their union would be the light to guide them both home.

As Harry looked down towards the radiant woman lying in his arms, lacing her soft slender fingers through his own big rough ones he couldn't help but admire the strength encased within her petite frame. She was fierce and fiery with the most powerful and beautiful soul and her heart belonged to Harry as his did to her.

As they lay in a comfortable silence, Harry let his lips brush faintly across the top of Ginny's head before stowing a tender kiss against her silken hair.

Ginny lifted herself up slightly off Harry's chest, resting her head on her elbow before looking intently into Harry's eyes, a playful glint in her eye as a devious grin began to creep across her face.

"So Mr Potter…are you going to fuck me now?". Ginny raised her eye brows suggestively as she traced slow circles across Harry chest, languidly moving her hand further down his body before resting faintly at the top of his trousers.

Harry's pulse sped as he felt the familiar tingle settle itself in his crotch, his cock stirring with anticipation and need.

Pulling herself up further so she was resting above Harry her face inches from his own, she let her tongue tease her bottom lip, covering it with a glistening layer of moisture before biting down on it devilishly.

"I've been very patient but I'm more than ready for you to ravish me." Smirked Ginny planting a tender kiss on Harry's lips that were now slightly parted as he struggled to form any coherent words, his desire clouding his mind as his goddess of a girlfriend teased him.

"Or do I have I to ravish you?" She winked, letting her tongue run swiftly along the top row of her teeth.

Pulling himself together before he exploded from the heat of his need as she mercilessly tormented him he wrenched Ginny down on top of him so their bodies were flush with one another.

"You never usually have to wait for an invitation Gin." Harry smirked, his eyes flooding with lust.

"You're right Mr Potter." Ginny taunted, a wicked grin distending over her face as her eyes trailed down Harry's body, resting upon the growing appendage in his trousers.

She was on fire, her need for Harry leaving a blazing trail of destruction in her wake. Harry could almost feel the heat as her eyes raked down his body, his cock twitching towards her gaze.

Ginny pounced, straddling Harry's lap and pulling him up towards her lips before capturing them in a crushing kiss. They kissed feverously, hands grasping at one another desperately.  
Her hands found Harry's hair, she ran her fingers roughly through it bundling clumps of it in her fists as she moaned into his mouth.  
Harry ran his hands readily down the length of her body before resting at her hips, griping forcefully and massaging her skin with his thumbs.

He moved his lips from Ginny's and she moaned in frustration at the loss of contact before letting out a surprised gasp as Harry nipped at her neck, her gasp rippling into a deep growl as he began to kiss and suck at the supple skin.

As Harry continue his assault of Ginny's neck, sure to leave a mark, Ginny pressed her hands flat against the top of his shirt before beginning to hastily unfasten the buttons.

Ginny pulled Harry's lips away from her neck as she took them in with her own again, pulling his bottom lip between her teeth lightly before sucking at the plump warm flesh. Harry let out a grumble as Ginny moved her lips to his ear, nibbling and sucking at it, while she removed his shirt.

Leaning back Ginny took in the sight of his torso. Harry's biceps were straining as he propped himself up on his elbows. His abdomen was sculpted with muscle that Ginny thought had to be the most delicious thing she had ever seen. Letting her eyes drift, Ginny followed the dark uniformed trail of deep black hair that snaked itself from his naval down beneath his trousers. Ginny felt a warmth spread between her legs that tingled and twined over the rest of her body.

"I think you have far too many clothes on Miss Weasley." Harry whispered, his voice low and husky.

Harry leaned forward and began to peel off Ginny's training top. As Harry pulled the top over her head Ginny's hair cascaded wildly around her shoulders stretching down towards her stomach. Her breasts heaved rapidly with her uneven breathing, he stomach even more toned than the last time Harry had seen her up this close. All of the Harpies training must have been paying off Harry thought as he noticed the faint lines that traced the outline of her stomach muscles.

"You're so beautiful Gin." Harry croaked. His eyes prickling as he fought to keep back tears. She was breath-taking and finally back where she belonged with him.

Finding each other's lips again they let them dance together. Eagerly delving into one another's mouths as Ginny began to move in circles above Harry's hips, her warm center rubbing against Harry's hard length.

"Fuckk" Harry hissed as Ginny pressed harder against his hips with her own whilst she ran her fingers up and down his chest.

Unable to take the torment any longer Harry flipped Ginny onto her back and began to kiss and lick from her neck towards her collarbone.  
Ginny reached behind her, unclasping her bra and throwing it to the floor. Harry captured her nipple in his mouth, sucking hard before he clamped his teeth down upon the swollen nub.

"Ohhh Harry" Ginny moaned as she arched her back, flinging her head back as she writhed beneath him.

Harry continued to flick his tongue across each nipple whilst snaking his hand down towards her jeans before dipping his hand below the waistband. He found her warm center, pushing his hand forcefully below her knickers that were soaked in her desire.

He caressed and massaged between her folds, his fingers coated with the silken wetness of Ginny's juices.

"Mmmmm yes" Ginny sighed, letting her eyes flutter shut.

"Do you like that Gin?" Harry growled letting go of her breast with a wet pop.

"Gods yes Harry" She moaned.

Harry continued to tease and caress her slowly before moving his hand up to the swollen bundle of nerves.  
Ginny could feel her center buzzing and twitching with desire, a flash of deep pleasure washing itself over her as Harry pressed his fingers to her clit.

"Oh fuck yesss" She hissed squeezing her eyes shut and letting her mouth jerk open.

Harry continued to swirl his fingers around the sensitive spot, eliciting gasps and moans from Ginny. He wanted more, he wanted to taste her so he quickly removed his hand from her heated mound and began to swiftly draw her jeans down.

Harry pressed his mouth to kiss her center over her soaked knickers causing Ginny to growl deeply. He kissed the inside of each thigh, letting his lips brush slowly over her cotton covered mound, teasing her.

It was torture. Ginny could feel the pressure beginning to build in her stomach and she needed Harry now. She was burning up and she was sure she would explode.

"Harry" she breathed. "Please"

That's all Harry needed to hear. In one swift movement her removed her knickers before tossing them onto the floor.  
He delved between her legs and began lapping up her sweet nectar.

"Fuck Gin you're so wet. You taste so good".

"Mmmm" she hummed.

Harry continued to lick and suck her soft silky folds before taking her clit into his mouth, sucking gently and flicking his tongue across it.

"Ohhhhhhh" Ginny whimpered.

Harry continued to suck and lick before inserting his finger into her wet center, bending his fingers up towards her hips.  
Ginny flinched, a deep heat sinking into her abdomen as Harry began to massage her sweet spot inside whilst continuing to suck on her bundle of nerves.

"Oh yes Harry…don't stop gods" Ginny began to shout.

She could feel her climax beginning to rise. It was threatening to surge up and cascade over as Harry continued to coax it lovingly out of her.  
Her head was up in the clouds as the pressure began to swell becoming almost unbearable.  
Ginny began to shudder and writhe against the couch as her orgasm hit. Harry glanced up to watch her come undone, he loved watching her loose herself so completely.

"I'm cominggggg I'm cominggggg." She howled, her orgasm crashing over her like waves colliding in a storm.

"Uhhh Harry" She grunted out the last of her climax, her voice soft and low.

Collapsing limply Ginny let her breath come back to normal as Harry crawled up her body to rest beside her.

With a cheeky smirk on his face Harry brushed her hot flushed cheek with his finger, "Enjoy that did you?".

Ginny let her eyes drift open, her gaze being met with Harry's, his eyes dark with desire.

"Mmmmhmm" Ginny hummed.

"God I have missed your talented mouth Mr Potter." She said, her voice honeyed.

She pulled his mouth to hers, kissing him lazily.  
Harry deepened to kiss, circling her breasts with his hand before brushing his finger lightly over her nipple. Ginny felt her need rise again. She wanted more. She would never have enough of Harry.  
Ginny fought back against Harry's lips with equalled fervour. Reaching for the button on his trousers she undid it clumsily before reaching below the band of his boxers and taking Harry's hard blazing length in her small hand.

"Fuckk" Harry groaned. The contact with her skin searing against his hardness.

Ginny stroked his length but the constraints of his boxers were too restrictive. She needed him now, her desire and longing to feel Harry inside her again becoming unbearable.

"Harry. I need you." She pleaded her voice smoky.

Harry moaned, pressing his open mouth to Ginny's neck, the heat of Ginny's hand around his cock leaving him unable to speak.

"Harry. Fuck me please. I need you to fuck me, now." Ginny pleaded.

Harry jerked himself up, looking into her eyes they were covered in desire, dark and inviting.  
Hastily Harry tugged off his trousers and boxers in one go before settling himself between Ginny's legs. He rested his forehead against hers, looking down into her eyes, her soft eyelashes fluttering rapidly.

"I love you Ginny." He whispered to her his voice throaty with need.

He kissed her deeply, letting his tongue dance across hers.

"I love you too Harry."

Harry thrust himself into Ginny's slick folds. She was so warm and wet and the heat enveloped him completely. He was finally home.

He began to slowly thrust into Ginny, savouring the feeling of her surrounding him.

"Gods Ginny you feel so good. I've missed this so much. I've missed you so much." Harry said his voice strangled as he tried to not let the pleasure of being wrapped up in Ginny take over him.

"I know Harry, so have I. Now pleasseeee" she pleaded.

"Harder. I want you to fuck me hard and fast, I want to feel you. I want to feel all of you." She exclaimed.

Harry didn't need to be told anymore. He started to thrust harder and faster, pulling Ginny to his lips as he did to kiss her with the same amount of force and desperation.

"Uhhh yesss…so good" Ginny moaned as Harry continued to pump mercilessly into her.

Ginny could feel the familiar warmth begin to spread within her stomach as Harry continued to thrust into her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and Harry slipped further into her.

"Fuck yes. You're so fucking sexy Ginny. God I love you" Harry hissed.

Harry continued to drive into Ginny before he unwrapped her legs from around his waist to lift them to rest on his shoulders. He knew he was getting close but he wanted to make sure Ginny came with him or before him. He knew this position always hit the right spot and as soon as he had positioned her legs on his shoulders she cried out.

"Goddddssssss yes" she screamed.

Harry's cock was now pushing and rubbing on Ginny's sweet spot and she knew she would come undone. The pressure was mounting and she needed the release now.

Throwing her head back she wailed "Fasterrr, fuckkkk Harry faster".

Harry picked up the pace, knowing she was close. "Come for me Ginny. Come for me love." He whispered, his voice cracking as he felt his own orgasm begin to rise.

He pumped frantically in and out and as he felt Ginny begin to clench around him he flung her legs back to his sides and found swollen bundle of nerves with his fingers, rubbing roughly against it.

This was Ginny's complete undoing.

"Ohhhhh god Harrrryyyyyyy" she screamed as her orgasm shattered within her. The warm rush hurtling over her and then transforming into a low penetrating hum.

Harry felt himself being squeezed as Ginny reached her climax. He thrust rapidly feeling himself unravelling.

As he fell over the edge moaning gruffly as he released himself deep into Ginny there was a loud crack.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" came a loud bellow.

Ginny and Harry both snapped their heads round to find Ron and Hermione stood feet away. Hermione looked like she was about to faint and Ron's face had turned beetroot red, his eyes straining and his fists clenched into tight balls at his side.

"Turn the fuck around!" Screeched Ginny.

Ron twisted around as he pulled his hands to cover his eyes, Hermione doing the same.

"What the bloody hell do you think you are doing" Ron yelled.

"Erm I don't think you want me to answer that mate" Harry exclaimed as Ginny shot him a warning glare.

"Don't you dare Harry Potter. You're lucky I haven't hexed your cock off already. Why are you fucking my sister in OUR living room?!"

"Oh shut up Ron it's not like you and Hermione haven't done it." Ginny returned, placing her hands angrily on her hips.

"That is not the point. You're my little sister." Ron shouted.

Harry reached for a blanket that was resting over the couch and gave it to Ginny who wrapped it around herself. Harry grabbed his boxers quickly as they were the only item of clothing he could find without having to parade himself by Hermione and Ron.

"You can turn around now, we're decent." Harry said.

Ron and Hermione gingerly turned back around to face the pair.

"Jesus Ron, It doesn't matter it's still the same as when we've caught you and Hermione and I am perfectly at will to shag my boyfriend when and wherever I want!" Ginny spat as she pointed her finger towards Ron.

Ginny had a hard blazing demeanour, her signature look when she was mad. Harry couldn't help but marvel at how sexy she looked when she was mad, a blush creeping up her chest and across her cheeks, her eyes wild and her chest rising rapidly as she breathed heavy.

Ron was about to retort something back to her before Hermione placed her hand on his chest and whispered lightly "Ron please don't, we'll talk about this later you're mad right now. Lets go."

Ron softened immediately at Hermione's touch and her words. He shot hard glances towards Ginny and Harry before clenching his jaw tightly and spitting out "We're going to the burrow, I don't want to come back to find my little sister and…best mate..." Her glowered at Harry "…at it again, alright."

Ginny huffed before sauntering off in the direction of Harry's bedroom, swaying her hips seductively.  
She peered over her shoulder before bending her finger in a come here motion at Harry then glanced with a scowl at Ron.

"Come on Harry, I think I might need to shower, I'm rather dirty." She smirked, her eyes twinkling.

Ron glared at Harry as he watched him follow Ginny into his room.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I hope to have the next chapter up as soon as I can so watch out for the next one!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Passion

_**A/N: So although this starts off with a lot of emotional/deep thoughts it does indeed lead into a lemon so just a warning if that's not your kind of thing. **_  
_**The next couple of chapters will be exploring what Harry and Ginny will be getting up to now they're back together. I'm just going to let the story flow in the way that feels most natural when I'm writing it and I hope to keep it interesting!**_

 _ **I am so thankful to the people that have clicked favourite/follow for this story, it means the world and I'm so pleased you like this enough to want to read more! Reviews are also really appreciated and I will really try to take any suggestions and advice into account as it is super helpful so thank you to those people that have left reviews, it means a lot!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. All rights belong to J.K Rowling.**_

* * *

Harry was lying idly across his bed, clad in only his boxers with Ginny resting on his stomach. Her hands propping up her head as she looked up into his eyes chattering away to him. She was still only wearing the blanket Harry had managed to find to cover her modesty when Ron and Hermione had caught them mid shag.  
The blanket hung loosely around Ginny's body, curving and coiling its way around her waist but allowing the curve of Ginny's ashy derriere to peek out.  
Her hair hung softly across her face, twining itself over her shoulder on one side while it dipped down to cover her breast on the other.  
Harry drew languid circles across her back as they continued to babble and tease one another, completely at ease.

Drawing his hand to ruffle through his thick black hair Harry was hit with how really lucky he was to finally have Ginny back in his arms again.  
He had been longing for months to hold her again like this. To leisurely lie and bask in her completely, hearing her rambunctious laugh, watching her eyes crinkle at the edges as she squeezed them shut as her body vibrated with mirth. He hadn't seen her this content in a long time, and he cursed himself for having been so stupid as to have been the one to have put a barricade on their happiness. He would never do it again Harry vowed to himself.

The war he had been fighting within himself had finally been won just as the real one had. All Harry wanted to do was to survive with Ginny by his side. He never meant to let her go but Harry thought he would make this mess matter, make the chaos he had created count for something. When he breathed from now on he would mean it more than he ever did before. His every breath, his life would be all for Ginny.

It would take time for the trust to completely root itself back between the two of them but lying there with one another in complete abandon lost in one another, both of them could feel the change slowly taking place. Folding over them like waves, an origami of tides.  
If trust is a ribbon then patience ties it into a perfect bow and Harry knew it would take time. Nothing felt as right as having her next to him, nothing had ever or would ever compare to having her in his arms.  
Harry knew he didn't have all of the answers, he didn't know what was ahead of them but he was sure he had his light, he had her.

Harry continued his caressing of Ginny's back, connecting the freckles that rained across it, cherishing every soft expanse. After holding Ginny's gaze in his own in silence Ginny spoke.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Ginny asked with apprehension. Harry cursed himself for his actions in the past few months. She wouldn't feel completely safe right away he knew that but he hated how he was still causing her some pain. She was scared he would disappear again.

Harry paused before looking down into Ginny's eyes that looked intently back up at him.

"After a while I…I thought I'd never find you. I knew I had pushed you away and I convinced myself that I would never find you again. That we would never find us again." Harry swallowed hard, the tears advancing to push painfully at the edges of his eyes.

"Oh Harry I know. I felt the same, I thought I had lost you, lost us." Ginny reached up to softly stroke away a tear that had crept down Harry's cheek.

"But Harry you're here now. We're here together and I trust you. I trust your heart and your promises. I love you." Ginny smiled delicately up at him.

"I love you too Gin more than anything and I know I made mistakes but I finally saw you again. I was in a million little pieces, so lost and cold until you pulled me into focus again Gin."

They were swallowing their pride, everything that had happened before would be washed away and they would work until they were fixed from the inside, a work in progress, working together.  
Darkness exists to make light truly count, the light of Ginny finally pulling Harry through the dark.

"I promise you Ginny I will keep you safe." Harry said firmly. Ginny began to protest. "Harry you know I don't need" but Harry cut her off.

"No Ginny I don't mean like that, I mean I will keep your heart safe. I know part of your heart has yet to come home to me, I know I've hurt you but I solemnly swear Gin, I swear that I'll always try my best." Harry looked deep into Ginny's eyes, hoping she would know just how much he meant it.

He was finally letting go, finally letting Ginny in completely. Is this what it feels like to be vulnerable he thought? While the fear threatened to wrap itself around his chest Harry pushed it away. He would try, he would show Ginny his brokenness so they could find a silver lining together, she would show him how to struggle gracefully and rebuild.  
Ginny would show him who he was again and who he could be. Finally his heart would be able to open properly, giving itself completely to her.

Ginny lent up towards Harry pushing her soft lips down to his. She had no more words, she wanted to show him how much she loved him. Pushing ever last fibre of love and hope and pain into the kiss she released completely into him, her body softening to mold with his.

Harry began to deepen the kiss, his movements becoming more eager as he felt himself warm into Ginny's embrace. Ginny closed her eyes trusting Harry with every desire, every want. She wanted to help stitch back the rips that his depression had caused. They would do it together, and like rain tears fell. If she could take away the sorrows etched into him she would, she would do everything she could.

They continued to kiss locked in a tight embrace before Ginny pulled her lips away, pulling her head back to look into Harry's eyes.

"I'm here. I love you." She whispered, barely able to piece the words together.

Harry felt desire and need coarse through his veins. He needed to show Ginny how much he loved her. His fingers upon her would show the love that begged to be theirs. Harry pulled Ginny back to his mouth, crushing their lips together. All of the pieces were aligning finally, they would rebuild, falling in love again with a single touch. Floating over the past darkness, the light they were igniting would swallow the darkness whole.

Harry pulled Ginny closer until no space lay between them. Prising his lips from hers he gazed into her eyes, desire and love glinting within them as she smiled down at him. Suddenly he saw her.

Flipping Ginny over, Harry pinned her beneath him, shifting his leg to rest between hers. He continued his attack, his mouth hungrily seeking hers.  
Heavy clouds finally parting and his sunrise was beginning. His red beauty. A fire began to rise inside Harry, making him let go as he bathed in it, letting the flames lick his whole body. Finally he could breathe, feeling the pressure within him build up liberating him.

Harry let his mouth drift to Ginny's neck before attacking it with as much fervour as he had her lips. He could feel his desire hardening under his boxers, feeling it brush lightly against Ginny's leg, the relief painfully brilliant.

Letting out a low moan Harry continued to thrust slowly whilst he let his thigh push against Ginny's center.  
"Harry." Ginny breathed, she could feel herself unravelling.

Harry attached his lips to hers again and she moaned into his mouth as he pressed more firmly against her aching center.

She could feel the rush of warmth begin to surge through her stomach and pool between her legs. She was being undone.

Soon pleasure was crashing over her as Harry continued to rub harder into her. This pleasure was different. It was deeper, warmer and it softened her completely to the core.

"Mmmmmm" Ginny hummed letting her lips slide from Harry's to his jaw.

As Ginny began to come down from her high, Harry continued to pepper soft kisses over her face and down towards her neck as she ran her hands through his hair caressing his scalp.

"Gin, I need you." Harry croaked.

Letting a wicked smile creep across her face Ginny released Harry's hair from her hand and pushed up backwards to he was sitting up on his knees.

"What?" Harry questioned.

"You make me nervous when you look at me like that" He chucked, letting his eyes rake over her flushed body.

"So you should be" she grinned before pushing him further back so she could get off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Harry wined.

"Oh don't fret Harry, I have a little surprise for you." She winked letting the corners of her mouth curve upwards.

"What kind of surprise?" Harry questioned, his eye brows furrowing in confusion.

"Patience Mr Potter" Ginny chuckled. "I'll be right back" she shouted as she leapt from the room.

"Wait Ginny!" Harry called after her.

He collapsed backwards onto the bed, his cock still throbbing with desire. He thought he might practically burst as it continued to strain up against his boxers.

Letting out a frustrated sigh he brushed his hand across his boxers to give some slight relief.

"Hi." A honeyed voice called from the doorway.

Harrys breath caught in his throat as Ginny stood before him in the most sexy item of clothing, if you could call it clothing, he had ever had the pleasure to set his eyes upon.

Ginny was encased in a deep maroon matching lingerie set. The laced bra was leaving little to the imagination as her hard pink nipples peeked out from beneath it and the creamy white curves of her breasts spilled tantalisingly over the tops of the cups.  
The matching lace knickers covered just as little but were coupled with lace suspenders that were joined to black stockings.  
Her bright red hair contrasted vividly against the deep colours of the lace garments as it hung down her back, a few strands escaping to kiss down and over her shoulders.  
She was a vision and Harry could barely keep himself from cumming right there and then.

"Do you like your present Harry?" Ginny purred as she looked intently at him, her eyes glossed over with lust.

Harry struggled to form words as they stuck painfully in his throat.

"Do I?" He croaked. "Gods Ginny you look amazing. I mean you always look amazing, sexy…erm beautiful" He spluttered.

Ginny raised her eyebrow before letting out a loud roar of laughter.

"Ohh Harry I love you and thanks I'm glad you like it." She said as she spun slowly in a circle so Harry could take every bit of her in.  
"I actually bought this a while ago, before we…you know broke up but I saved it anyway. I've been waiting to see your reaction to it for ages." She smiled.

Harry couldn't stand it much longer. His desire was ready to burst straight through the cotton of his boxers. He could feel it straining and twitching in anticipation.  
He could see Ginny's chest heave unsteadily as she stared intently back at Harry, her lips parted slightly as she brought her teeth down to restrain the pump bottom lip between them. Her eyes simmering with longing desire.

Ginny could feel his eyes burning into her, the heat unbearable as she felt her own need swell. Before she could react Harry had picked her up completely off the floor in one movement before placing her down on her back on the bed.

Their lips met in a frenzied battle, desperately trying to reach every part of each other. Harry let his lips drift down to Ginny's jaw before drawing down to kiss her neck. He sucked lightly eliciting a gasp and then a deep moan from Ginny. He let his lips wander further and down to the lace of her offensively sexy bra. Harry kissed softly along the swell of the tops of her breasts before pressing his mouth against the lace to find her nipple beneath it, sucking through the material. Ginny began to undulate beneath him, pushing her hips to rub against his stomach, moaning softly.

Harry wanted to worship every part of Ginny before taking her completely. She had to know how much he adored her.

Reaching behind her back as she arched up into him Harry unclasped Ginny's bra and peeled it off before taking her erect nipple into his mouth. He sucked and nibbled lightly, taking turns on each breast as Ginny continued to rasp breathlessly.

"Ohhh Harry" she breathed, letting her hands snake through his hair.

Spurred on by her moans and gasps Harry began to pepper kisses down from her breasts to her stomach, all the while caressing his hands down her sides and waist. His touch so light it tickled at Ginny's skin causing her whole body to erupt in gooseflesh sending bolts of pleasure between her legs.

Harry removed his lips from Ginny's stomach and she moaned in displeasure at the loss of contact.

Moving his attention to her legs Harry unclipped the suspenders holding up her stockings. Taking his teeth to the top of the stockings he slowly pulled it down her leg.  
Realising what he was doing Ginny sat up, propping herself on her elbows to watch him.  
Harry was looking up at Ginny whilst simultaneously drawing her stockings down and off her, his eyes pooling with lust. Having finally removed the stockings Harry began to shower open mouthed kisses from Ginny's ankle and up to the top of her leg before stopping where her milky thigh met the crook of her center.  
Harry could see how wet Ginny was as the lace of her knickers was shimmering with dampness.

He began to kiss lightly starting at the inside of her thighs and along the seams of her knickers before kissing her center over the soaked material. Again using his teeth Harry began to pull at Ginny's knickers, drawing them down over her shapely soft thighs before discarding them onto the floor.  
Clad in only her lace suspenders, Harry drank in the sight of Ginny before him. He planted a soft kiss upon her lips before returning to settle his face between her legs.  
Kissing lightly over her center he teased and taunted her.  
Ginny was ready to plead with him, she could feel herself going mad, she needed to feel his touch, needed her release but before she could open her mouth Harry plunged into her silken wet folds.

"Harrrryy" Ginny groaned letting her hand fly up to run through her hair at her head.

Harry ate Ginny as if he hadn't eaten in weeks, completely devouring every part of her and indulging in her delicious nectar. Concentrating at the straining swollen lump at the top of her center Harry began to suck on it.

"Fuckkk" Ginny cried out. She could feel the warmth beginning to hum deep within her.

Flicking her clit frantically with his tongue Harry let his hand wonder upwards Ginny's free hand, lacing his fingers with hers.

"Yess right there, oh shit, fuck Harry yes." Ginny moaned.

Harry could feel himself hardening even further at her moans and cries and Harry couldn't prevent a low moan that escaped his lips as he continued to assault Ginny's bundle of nerves.

Ginny jumped at this as the vibration seemed to send more waves of pleasure to her core and she gasped.  
Sensing her reaction Harry latched onto her clit again with his mouth and imitated his earlier moan. The vibrations of his deep voice on her throbbing center sent Ginny over the edge, she could feel the familiar waves beginning to crash over her with force.

"Yesss Harry oh my goddd. I'm gonna come" She panted.

Harry didn't stop and he rode out Ginny's orgasm with her as she thrashed beneath him.

"Fuuuuccckkkkk" She screamed before collapsing back against the bed, letting the aftermath of her orgasm wash over her.

Harry moved himself so he could place his lips to Ginny's again, engaging her in a scorching kiss letting her taste herself on his lips. Ginny could feel her desire rising up again and she pushed Harry off her and onto his back. Straddling his knees she placed her hands on either side of his hips before looking up through a curtain of flaming red hair to flash a devilish grin at him.

"Your turn" She purred before pulling his boxers down in one swift motion, his erection springing free.

Ginny smirked down at his throbbing cock before delving forwards to take him into her mouth.

Harry groaned at the intense pleasure and warmth of being sheathed in Ginny's mouth. She continued to take him in and out of her mouth, circling the head of his cock with her tongue to taste his desire.

Throwing his head back onto the bed Harry moaned "Gods Ginny, so good"

He could feel the intense pleasure beginning to rise within him but he wanted to be closer to Ginny. He wanted to show her just how much he loved her and wanted her.

Pulling together all of his strength to fight against the delectable pleasure that was threatening to throw him over the edge he pushed himself up, pulling Ginny up into his arms.

Before she could protest Harry had them standing as he began to attack her lips once again. Lifting her leg up to hook over his leg Harry lifted Ginny off the floor completely until she was wrapped around his waist, her center resting to rub against his hard length.

"Need you now" Harry panted into Ginny's ear as she kissed his neck.

"Take me Harry, take me please" Ginny begged, breathing hotly into his mouth.

Pushing them backwards and onto his desk, items clattering onto the floor, Harry plopped Ginny down onto it, her legs still gripping around his waist.

"Need to feel you inside me Harry." Ginny whimpered as she looked deeply into his eyes.

Harry growled before crashing his lips to Ginny's as he entered her heated slick folds sheathing himself to her hilt.

They both moaned in unison as they became one again.

"Yesss" Ginny hissed as she felt herself filled completely with Harry's hardness. "Fuck me hard Harry, I need you" she whimpered.

With a growl from his parted lips Harry started to thrust his hips and Ginny squeezed her legs tighter around his middle, feeling him slip even further into her.

"You like that Gin, does that feel good?" Harry groaned as he pulled her bottom lip between his teeth tugging on it as he continued his relentless thrusting into her warmth.

"Fuck yes, you feel so good inside me. Harder. Faster. Please" Ginny pleaded.

Harry quickened his pumping and he could feel his release starting to swell, he was close but he had to wait for Ginny. He knew she was close too because he could feel her walls beginning to pulse lightly around his cock.

Harry pulled himself even further towards Ginny and began to thrust harder and faster into her. Ginny let her hands fly up to wrap around his neck to bring his face closer to hers and resting her forehead on his to look deeply into his eyes. Her breathing was becoming more uneven and short gasps were escaping from her lips. She could feel herself coming undone.

With one hand on her arse to keep her crashing onto him, Harry let his other find her pulsing bundle of nerves. He began to rub over the sensitive area, thrusting faster at the same time.

"Godssss yessss" Ginny screamed, her orgasm soaring higher and higher.

Harry could feel her walls tightening, they were reaching their release.  
As he felt her begin to tremble beneath him Harry crashed his lips to Ginny's, both of their mouths open as they moaned into each other simultaneously as their climax rushed over them both, Harry feeling himself releasing into Ginny.

Letting his forehead rest against Ginny's Harry looked deeply into her eyes, a deep flush creeping across her cheeks.

"Gods I love you Gin" He whispered, brushing his lips over hers.

"I love you. So much" She whispered in turn, her words breaking slightly as she came down from her high.

Despite how heated and crazed their love making had just been Ginny couldn't help but think as she looked intently into Harry's eyes of how gentle he was with her heart. When she looked upon his face his adoration of her was so apparent to her now. Harry was the one that she would always know and nothing was going to keep them apart from one another again.

They could finally hear one another's hearts clearly again and as their world had caved in on them it had transformed and made them new. Their love bursting out to show them nothing but light.

* * *

 ** _A/N: I'm trying to get new chapters up as quickly as I possibly can as I'm really wanting to get this story going! Hope you enjoy reading!_**


	5. Chapter 5: No crying over burnt eggs

**_A/N: So although this chapter doesn't have a lemon in it per say it isn't PG so please bear that in mind._**  
 ** _I am so grateful for all of the reviews so far they are all so wonderful and I have loved the advice and suggestion that I have been given I will definitely be taking them into account as I go along! It really motivates me to write more when I get such great feedback so thank you so much!_**

 _ **As I've said before I get a lot of inspiration from the artist Sleeping at Last and if you know them well you might recognise a line in here from one of their songs. The part 'glimpse of light in a mine of gold' is from their song Joy and I think it is a fabulous line so I had to include it!**_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. All rights belong to J.K Rowling._**

* * *

Harry awoke first the next morning, Ginny curled up in his arms, her head nestled below his chin and her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. The early morning sun was flittering through the window of Harry's bedroom until it cast rays upon the room waking him from his slumber. Neither of them had bothered to draw the curtains last night, too wrapped up in one another to even think of disentangling. As Harry let his eyes open gradually, adjusting to the warm glow of the now sun kissed room he couldn't help but beam at the feeling of having Ginny in his arms to wake up to. He hoped he would never wake up without her again.

Harry nuzzled the top of Ginny's head, letting it brush against her silky red mane and inhaling deeply. The sweet scent of her hair triggering his memory like a tripwire. How strange it is that just a smell could unlock where they had been, like a time machine rebuilding the past. Rebuilding the memories he had for so long thought he had lost, letting them return and flood his body, covering him in warmth and love.  
Although the sound of the shattered glass, the aftermath of the sad melody he had been crying out just yesterday was still raw, they would carry on, they would be made new. All of that forgotten time would find its way back and he would never get enough of it. Never get enough of Ginny.  
It seems cruel to think that we find ourselves when we lose everything but Harry couldn't help but think it had allowed him to finally hear his heart and hear Ginny's again. The sound of her beating heart, the sound of her soft shallow breaths, the smell of her sweet hair making his world reappear and making him new.

As Harry planted a soft kiss upon the top of Ginny's head, he felt her shift beneath him, slowly waking up.

"Morning beautiful." Harry beamed down at her as she lifted her chin to peer up at him through heavy lidded eyes. She squinted slightly at the brightness of coming around from her slumber but a soft contented smile nestled itself upon her face when she saw Harry.

"Morning" she croaked, her voice husked from sleep. A jolt of pleasure shot itself through Harry's stomach and rippled down towards his crotch. He forgot how sexy she sounded when she had just woken up.

Harry captured her lips in a slow loving kiss and they lay there kissing for a few minutes. Pulling herself away Ginny shifted herself to lay her head upon Harry's shoulder and turned his head to meet hers.

"Mmm I thought I might have been dreaming" She sighed, looking deeply into Harry's eyes while stroking his jaw tenderly with her thumb.

"I'm very real" Harry responded pressing his lips lightly to hers. "Not going anywhere" He continued.

"Although I am very dreamy" Harry said smirking as he tucked a fiery tendril of hair behind Ginny's ear.

"Watch it Potter" Ginny smirked back at him, smacking him lightly on his chest.

"We don't want to inflate your ego now do we" She wiggled her eyebrow.

"I thought you liked it when my ego is expanded" Harry grinned back at her, letting his hips brush against hers, his rather hard morning erection demanding attention.

Ginny smirked before running her hand slowly up and down Harry's chest, lingering on the oval shaped scar over his heart where the locket had once seared his skin. "I think your ego is quite big enough and definitely expanding rapidly" she winked.

The two of them made love in the bright light of the morning sun, slowly and lovingly. They need not rush, they had all the time in the world to just be, and be as one.

Ginny lay atop of Harry her hands propping up her head so she could look up into his face and her hair slinking across Harry's waist. Harry reached up and caressed her face, letting his palm cup her chin, running his thumb delicately across her lips.

"I thought of you you know" Harry started. Ginny remained silent, waiting for Harry to continue.

"When I was in the forest. When I went to meet Voldermort." Harry squeezed his eyes shut and he felt Ginny weave her hand to rub in comforting circles on his chest.

"Harry you don't have to talk about it if it hurts too much still" Ginny said. She didn't want to push him, he was still struggling with the darkness and she wasn't about to lose him again. She would listen when he wanted to talk but she wouldn't push him.

"No I want to. I need you to know Ginny. I…you were the last thing I thought about before I thought I was going to die." A single tear escaped from Harry's eye and Ginny let her finger come up to brush it away.

"I thought of how your lips felt on mine. I felt at peace having you there in my head, filling my heart." Harry breathed.

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry you had to even go through that. I love you and you would have been my last thought as well. It was the thought of you that kept me going through the war and through loosing Fred." Ginny whispered his name, the pain still as raw a year on.

"We'll be okay Gin." Harry stated bringing his hand back up to cup Ginny's face in his hand. He felt Ginny relax into his embrace, her stress and anxiety expelling itself from her body in the long breath she released. She smiled back up at him before placing her hand on top of his.  
Harry felt like when they had woken up the whole world was figured out again, the brilliant light of life brighter than he had ever known, Ginny was a glimpse of light in a mine of gold. Nothing else mattered to him, it was only her. It would always be only her.  
The darkness they had both gone through was merely another pin pushed into a map, to remind them where they had been. They were starting out on a new adventure and the bright rising sun was just another reminder of the new day.

They kissed leisurely letting their hands drift and caress every line and curve. After lying together for a while Ginny started to get up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Harry whispered in her ear as he pulled Ginny down by her hips.

Ginny laughed softly before saying "I'm going to make us a coffee. As much as I'd love to stay in bed with you all day I'd really like to have something to eat and drink, I'm starving." She stated patting her flat stomach.

"Of course, I forgot you have to feed and water a Weasley regularly." Harry teased as he poked at her sides making her squeal.

Ginny lifted herself off Harry.

"Let me make you breakfast" Harry said as he began to lift himself up and out of bed, resting his legs over the sides as he watched Ginny pick up one of his chequered shirts off the floor before putting it on.  
He loved seeing Ginny in his clothes, especially his shirts. They were always too big for her, coming down to rest at her mid-thigh. To Harry she was at her most sexy when she looked like this. Yes he loved when she wore naughty lingerie for him but there was something about her being clad only in his shirt that always sent shiver down his spine.

Ginny loved being in his clothes as much as Harry liked seeing her in them. Having his scent fill her nose felt comforting and she loved the feeling of having him wrapped around her. She had secretly kept one of his shirts when he had gone off to find Horcrux's and she still felt the same feeling of closeness and safety whenever she wore something of his.

"Sounds perfect to me" Ginny beamed before drifting off into the bathroom.

Harry put on a pair of baggy pyjama bottoms before running his hand through his hair to try and tame his bed head but this only made his unruly hair even wilder.

"Leave it" came a melodic voice moving further towards Harry. "I like it when its wild".  
Ginny was stood behind him when he turned around. She ran a hand through his hair making it even messier before reaching up on her tip toes to plant a kiss on his lips.

"Come on, I'm ravenous" Ginny announced as she grabbed hold of Harry's hand to drag him from the room and into the kitchen.

Ginny sat herself down at the table whilst Harry started on their breakfast. She watched him as they chatted and babbled to one another. She felt as if a weight had been lifted, one she hadn't known was there but now she had him again she felt like she could breathe and breathe deeply. She knew he was feeling guilty about how he had acted. She knew Harry better than anyone and he had a rather annoying tendency to feel like he was to blame for everything. He was his own worst critic and beat himself up insatiably. But he was strong and Ginny knew he was the kindest and most loving man she would ever meet. Yes she was going to let him squirm a little with trying to make it up to her but she knew now he wouldn't leave her. She was sure of Harry and sure of the protection he would place upon her heart.

"What?" Harry asked, smirking at her glazed expression.

Ginny wasn't sure how long Harry had been looking at her, she was too busy letting her mind drift.

"Huh? Oh nothing just like looking at you" She stated.

"Alright." Harry exclaimed. "Just be careful if the wind changes you might stay stuck like that" Harry chuckled.

"Er what?" Ginny asked puzzled.

"Oh sorry it's a muggle expression, never mind." Harry chortled before turning around to continue with the breakfast.

Ginny wondered over to the other side of the kitchen, deciding to put on the radio.

As a melody began to play Ginny chimed, "I love this song!". She began to dance, slowly swaying her hips and letting her hands draw above her head, continuing to move to the music.

Harry twisted around to watch her. She began to laugh as she continued to dance with no inhibition to the music, twisting and twining her hips to the music. Harry laughed along with her as he watched. Harry couldn't help but think how vibrantly beautiful and wild she was. This was the happiest and free he had seen her in a long time. She brought him joy and laughter and it was moments like this that made him fall even more in love with this fiery, vivacious and dazzling woman.

Ginny's eyes locked with Harry's as she continued to snake and swing her hips. Harry felt himself stiffen slightly, the look of desire in her eyes as she sexily danced along to the music, her hips hypnotising him.  
She reached out her hand to pull him towards her encouraging him to dance with her. Harry wasn't a big fan of dancing, the Yule ball had been excruciatingly embarrassing and he never quite knew what to do with his limbs but with Ginny's lead he joined her in a rhythm.  
Harry pulled her closer until their hips were pressed tightly together, continuing to sway and pulse to the music. Ginny let out a loud laugh and flew her head back in glee.  
Harry spun her around and a high pitched squeak slipped from Ginny's lips. With Ginny's back flush to Harry's front they continued to dance. Ginny started to grind her hips along to the music, her arse pushing into Harry's crotch and he felt himself stiffen even further at the contact. Ginny could feel his hard length along her arse and at the bottom of her back.  
They had stopped laughing and instead the sound of heavy breathing mingled with the heat of lust in the air. Harry snaked his arms around Ginny's waist and rested them on her hips feeling them undulate beneath his hands in time with the music and pressing back into his crotch.  
Harry moved one hand to pull down the top of his shirt that Ginny was wearing to reveal an expanse of soft skin on her shoulder that was smattered with freckles. He kissed the back of her shoulder gently with his lips before bringing his mouth up to her neck, nibbling and kissing.  
Ginny started to moan lightly, pushing her hips harder into Harry's.

"Smells like someone is cooking" Came a loud low voice from the living room.

Harry and Ginny shot away from one another at the sound of Ron's voice making its way closer towards the kitchen.  
He came bounding through the kitchen with Hermione following closely behind him.  
A deep blush had drifted over both Harry and Ginny's faces.

"Morning you two." Ron bellowed before wrinkling his nose up in disgust.

"Erm mate is something burning?" Ron added.

Turning around quickly Harry noticed the now burnt eggs on the stove.  
"Ah shit" Harry cursed as he made his way back over to the ruined breakfast.

Ginny began to giggle before rummaging in the cupboard to find the cereal.  
"Don't worry about it Harry, let's just have some cereal instead" She sniggered.

"Not watching the eggs mate, it's not that hard even Hermione over here can manage eggs." Ron chuckled.

"Hey" Hermione chirped, swatting Ron over the head.

"Ouchh" Ron cried rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't insult my cooking then" Hermione said letting a smile tug at her lips before kissing Ron on the cheek and joining Ginny at the table.

"I got distracted" Harry huffed. Ginny let out a giggle and Hermione gave her a knowing look.

"Hmmm" Ron grumbled before turning his attention to Ginny.

"And what do you think you're wearing, or should I say not wearing?" Ron huffed.

"Oh shut up." Ginny replied turning her attention to filling up her bowl to the brim with cornflakes.

"Couldn't you have put on your own clothes" Ron moaned before shooting Harry a look.

"Nope, they were all over the floor of the living room." Ginny said with a twinkle in her eye, giving Ron a wide smile.

The tips of Ron's ears began to turn red but before he could retaliate Harry grabbed Ginny by the hand. "Right we're going out for breakfast." He exclaimed, leading Ginny quickly out of the room.

"Don't think you're getting away that easily Potter!" Ron yelled from the kitchen.

Leading a sniggering Ginny back into his room Harry shut the door and turned around to find Ginny trying to force down a mischievous smile that was threatening to creep across her face and looking up at him with an innocent look in her eyes.

"Am I in trouble Mr Potter?" She taunted, drawing circles on his bare chest with her finger.

"Not yet, but if Ron kills me when we get back you will be." Harry retorted.

"I'll protect you" Ginny replied grinning devilishly.

Harry smiled broadly before leaning down to take Ginny's lips to his own.

"Now go and shower. I'm going to take you out for breakfast and then you can choose what we do with the rest of the day. Name it and we'll do it. I want to spend today just me and you." Harry leant down again to brush his lips lightly against Ginny's.

"Only if you join me." She smirked, her eyes glinting. "I'm rather filthy so I think I might need a hand cleaning up." She purred.

"As you wish". Harry purred back before lifting her up into his arms and walking them into the bathroom, Ginny squealing the whole way there. Loud enough to mask the huffs and mutterings of discontent coming from the kitchen. 

* * *

_**A/N: Next chapter coming up will be a fun little lemon so watch out for that, I should hopefully have it up after the weekend at the latest!**_

 _ **Enjoy and as always reviews are really appreciated! :)**_


	6. Chapter 6: Love Letter

_**A/N: A little connecting chapter here. There will be another chapter up soon that links on from this one and warning it will be a rather big fat lemon! :D**_

 _ **Thank you as always for all of the reviews and those who have clicked favourite or follow. It really does mean a lot!**_

 _ **Lots more to come in this fic!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. All rights belong to J.K Rowling.**_

* * *

Harry had taken Ginny out for breakfast as promised, although it turned into brunch by the time the two of them resurfaced from showering together.  
What had started out as Harry 'innocently' helping Ginny to clean herself off had escalated rather quickly.

"Oh god yes right there" Ginny panted as Harry continued to suck at her glistening folds before mocking to flick his tongue at her bundle of nerves. Harry had Ginny up against the wall with one of her slender legs draped over his shoulder so he could devour her properly. After Harry had coaxed out her orgasm he had proceeded to pin Ginny up against the wet tiles and crashed her mouth to his.  
After their earlier moment in the kitchen that was interrupted by Ron the intense desire that raged in both of them crackled and raged leading to a rather hard and intense fuck.  
Harry had thrust himself hard into Ginny, pinning her further to the tiles causing a loud moan to escape from her quivering lips followed by Ginny whispering Harry's name in his ear, her voice honeyed and saturated with lust.  
"Fuck" Harry growled as he continued to pump his hips faster and harder into Ginny's soft body. The feeling of her warmth enveloped him and blinded him in an abyss of pure love and pleasure. She felt so good and he didn't want to be anywhere but between her legs.

"Oh. Gods. Yes" Ginny moaned, her eyes rolling back into her head as Harry hit just the right spot within her drenched center. Harry began attacking her neck as he continued his rhythm causing shallow high pitched breathy moans to flitter from Ginny's mouth. They had both erupted in sync with one another, foreheads pressed tightly together as they looked deeply into each others eyes, their desire drenched their iris' before joining the rest of their bodies to cascade in an intense waterfall of pleasure.

After they had recovered from their high and cleaned off they had finally gotten ready before heading out into muggle London.

Harry chose his favourite breakfast spot for them to visit in Camden before taking a walk around Camden lock afterwards.  
Ginny wasn't sure what they should do together for the day so she asked Harry to decide as he knew muggle London much better than she did. She trusted he would find something that she would love after all her knew her better than anyone else.  
Harry decided to take Ginny to the British Museum, he knew Ginny was fascinated with muggle things just like her father so a trip to a museum would be perfect for her as he was sure she had never done anything like it before.  
Harry was right, Ginny was in awe of everything, running around like an excited child completely fascinated by everything.

"Wow Harry this is amazing, I've never seen anything like this before!" She squealed as she bounded into another room.

"And what do muggles use these for?" She asked pressing her hands up to the display, her eyes wide in excitement like a quizzical child.

Harry chuckled watching how adorable she looked.

"We must bring Daddy here sometime, he would absolutely adore it here!" She had chirped turning to look up at Harry her beautiful brown eyes glistening, bright and vast as she beamed up at him.  
 _  
_After they had finished at the museum Harry had taken Ginny to Oxford Street to see the lights. Although it was still only November the Christmas lights had already been put up in anticipation.  
After letting Ginny take in the hustle and bustle Harry had taken her off for some dinner near Piccadilly before ending their night by apparating to Greenwich park to take in the view of the sparkling lights of London at night.  
They had the most glorious day just basking in one another's presence and Ginny had never felt more at peace.

"Harry today was just perfect" She sighed, leaning her head upon Harry's shoulder and snaking her arm around his waist.

Harry smiled widely. He wanted their day to be perfect and the fact he had succeeded for Ginny made him swell with pride and love. He pulled her in closer bringing her head to nestle into his chest.

"Perfect girlfriend deserves a perfect day" He muttered letting his lips press on top of her head, breathing in her sweet floral scent.

"Now let's get back to the flat, I'm not done with you yet." He jeered before apparating them back to their flat.

They spent the rest of the evening loving one another in bed, knowing the next day would bring about reality when they would both have to go back to the normality of work and training and thus be away from each other for much longer than either of them wanted to be.

The next couple of weeks went by and Harry and Ginny settled into the new routine. Working and training in the week and spending the evenings and weekends wrapped in one another. Ginny had practically moved into Harry's room, sleeping there every night and even moving some of her clothes into his drawers.

Friday morning and Harry woke before Ginny as he had to go into work earlier than usual to finish up on a case he and Ron were close to finishing. If he managed to get it finished by lunch time he would be able to surprise Ginny at training so they could start their weekend together early.  
Ginny had been training extra hard in the last week as the Harpies had a big game coming up next weekend and Ginny had been putting in even more work outside of training.  
Ginny lay in his arms, soundly sleeping with her lips parted slightly as soft snores drifted out and Harry thought he couldn't possibly love her any more than he did in these moments. As much as he wanted to wake her selfishly so he could kiss her before he left for work, she needed all of the extra sleep she could get so he settled for gently grazing his lips over her blazing red hair.  
Harry began to slowly shift himself from underneath Ginny, gently lifting her arm from the tight grasp she had on his waist but she began to stir.

Harry cursed himself as he didn't want to wake her. He could tell by the slight dark rings under her eyes that she wasn't getting enough sleep with the stress of the Harpies hectic training schedule and the fact they stayed up late most nights shagging, kissing and talking. Last night had been a particularly late one.

Ginny moaned as Harry peeled himself away from her and off of the bed. She squinted her eyes and pouted at Harry.

"Mmm is it that time already." She yawned covering her mouth with the back of her hand.

"No sorry Gin I didn't mean to wake you. You've still got an hour before you need to be up for training." Harry replied.

Ginny's eyebrows furrowed. "Trying to escape me Potter?" she gibed letting her arms stretch above her head revealing her soft pert breasts from bellow the sheets. It took all of Harry's willpower to not dive back between the sheets to ravish his beautiful girlfriend.

"Never." Harry retorted before leaning down to kiss Ginny on the lips who lifted herself to meet the contact and Harry smiled into the kiss. She smelt so good in the morning he thought.

"I've got to go into work early today. Me and Ron have almost cracked this case so I want to finish it so I can actually enjoy my weekend." Harry began to dress as Ginny lay back down with a thump in bed, sighing lightly and letting her eyes close.

"Go back to sleep Gin, you've been working yourself silly recently."

Ginny opened one eye to peer back at Harry.

"You're one to talk about working yourself silly." She retorted wriggling her finger at Harry before yawning again.

"But I suppose you're right I might close my eyes for just a little longer." She said letting her eyes flutter shut.

Harry chuckled before coming back over to Ginny's side of the bed to scatter kisses all over her face.

Ginny laughed lightly, a smile lining itself across her face.  
Harry whispered a quiet "I love you" in Ginny ear before kissing her gently on the lips once again and making his way over to the door.  
As he left the bedroom he could hear Ginny's light snores and he smiled to himself before apparating to the ministry.

Ginny awoke an hour later to the sun peeking shyly through the half-drawn curtains. She stretched her arms out and arched her back off the bed like a feline. Usually strong arms would hold her tightly when she woke up and for a moment panic stung her stomach when she realised she was alone. As quickly as the panic had arrived it subsided as she remembered Harry had left earlier for work. She knew he had a lot on at work at the moment so she didn't feel angry at him for leaving early but she couldn't help but feel slightly empty without having him there to wake up to. She admitted to herself she had become rather spoilt over the last few weeks waking up draped over him and being woken with a wonderfully soft kiss.  
After the aftermath of being away from Harry it had taken a little while to get completely comfortable again but finally Ginny felt like enough. Harry made he feel like enough, far more than enough, he made her feel completely and utterly cherished.

Ginny lifted herself lazily until she was upright before swinging her legs over the bed to get into a standing position. Her muscles ached slightly, that familiar ache that only came after a lot of love making. Her and Harry had definitely set a record last night and the twinge she felt in her limbs and stomach was actually weirdly pleasant. Snapping herself out of her daydream about the nights affairs Ginny leisurely put on her Harpies training kit before making her way to the bathroom. Taking in her reflection with bleary eyes she noticed the slight dark circles underneath her eyes and how her face was paler than usual. She knew she wasn't getting enough sleep and training had been exhausting her recently but she knew it would all be worth it. She had to be on top form for their game next weekend.

Lofting her flaming hair into a high ponytail she splashed her face with cold water, awakening her fully.  
Ginny made her way to the kitchen but was stopped in her tracks when she heard noises coming from the direction of Ron and Hermione's room.

"God Ron yes harder, faster" Came from the closed bedroom door.

"You're my King Ronnn oh yessss"

Ginny recoiled before whispering 'Ew' Out loud.  
The last thing she needed to hear first thing in the morning was the sound of her brother and Hermione going at it. Feeling much less hungry than she had done a few moments prior Ginny took off in almost a run towards the kitchen desperate to get away from the sounds still being admitted from the room.

Thankfully the kitchen provided some solace however it didn't completely drown out the noises and Ginny heard the occasional 'Oh god' and 'Yes'. Trying to tune herself out Ginny began to pour herself a bowl of cereal and after a little while Hermione made her way out of the bedroom and into the kitchen seemingly dressed and ready for work, adorning a rather smug smile on her face

"Good morning Ginny" Hermione chirped.

"Is it?" Ginny retorted, her eyes furrowing.

"Oh what's up Gin, did you and Harry have a row?" Hermione asked rather concerned.

"No it's just waking up to the sound of your brother shagging his girlfriend isn't what I would class as a 'good morning'." Ginny smirked at Hermione, raising her eyebrow suggestively.

Hermione blushed profusely and averted her eyes down in embarrassment.

"Oh god Ginny I'm sorry we must have forgotten the silencing charm."

"You don't say." Ginny scoffed, as she shovelled her cereal into her mouth.

"Hey you can't talk Ginny at least you didn't walk in on us. I think you'll find myself and Ron had to endure seeing you and Harry going at it in the living room when you finally made up!" Hermione sassed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"True." Ginny stated nonchalantly. "But in our defence you and Ron came back early and you rather ruined our spectacular climax." She grinned resulting in Hermione turning a deep shade of red yet again.

"Who's spectacular climax?" cane Ron's heavy voice as he came striding into the kitchen, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Ginny grinned devilishly. There was nothing more she loved, bar Harry than winding Ron up and after what she had heard already that morning she thought Ron deserved to be wound up.

"Oh we were just talking about when you caught me and Harry shagging on the sofa. You rather ruined it but we made up for it. In fact we made up for it multiple times that night. Harry has quite the stamina" Ginny beamed up at her brother who's face turned from confusion to shock.

Ron's ears began to turn crimson and Ginny thought she could practically see the steam coming out of them.

"Stop. Stop please I do not want to hear. I was scarred enough from what I saw that night." Ron pushed his hands over his ears and squeezed his eyes tightly shut.

Hermione giggled as she continued to eat her toast and jam innocently at the other end of the table.

"Well I didn't want to hear Hermione screaming that you are her king this morning but we cant always get what we want can we?" Ginny retorted. Hermione blushed profusely and Ron joined her in the same dark shade as they frantically shot looks between each other and Ginny.

"Uhh…but.." Ron stammered his mouth snapping open and shut like a fish.

Ginny got up from the table, grabbed her bag and made her way out of the kitchen towards the living room.

"I'm off to practise, see you two later. Perhaps you will have successfully mastered the silencing charm by the time I get back." She shouted over her shoulder leaving Hermione and Ron standing sheepishly in the kitchen.

Before Ginny had made her way completely into the living room to apparate she noticed a piece of parchment on the coffee table with her name on. Striding over to the table she noticed it was Harry's handwriting immediately.  
Turning over the parchment in her hand she began to read.

 _Gin,_

Sorry I had to leave early this morning. I know you hate waking up alone and I hate not being the first one you see when you awake. I promise it's just this once and I will never let you wake up without me again.  
I know you'll call me a sap and probably tease me to no end for saying this but it's true. Any moment I spend away from you feels like a moment wasted.  
I know training has been hard recently and I am so proud of how hard you are working. You amaze me more and more every day at how strong and determined you are. I believe in you Gin and you will do awesome next weekend, I'm calling it, you'll be MVP by summer!

I hope you have a good day at practise and I'll see you later.

Love you so much,

Harry x

Ginny felt her mouth instinctively lift up, she couldn't hold in her smile as it beamed across her face. Although she did tease Harry for being so soppy she loved when he said what he felt, she loved how much he adored her. Her was an insufferably loving man and she loved him for it.

Realising if she stayed gazing at his letter, rereading it over and over for much longer she'd be late for practise and Gwenog would not be happy. Rather reluctantly Ginny folded up the parchment and placed it in her training bag before apparating to the Harpies ground, her mood lifted so high she felt like she could fly without her broom. Today would be a good training session, she could feel it.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Next chapter should be up asap and in the mean time any reviews are really appreciated! It's great to know what I'm doing right and what I can work on/suggestions for the fic!_**

 ** _I hope you enjoy reading :)_**


	7. Chapter 7:GreenEyedMonster Strikes Again

_**A/N: A lemony instalment as promised. As always thank you so much for the reviews and favourites, it's really appreciated!  
Sorry if there was lots of typos in the previous chapter. I edited it quite late at night so seem to have missed a lot, oops.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Harry had been powering through his work all morning determined to finish before lunch so he could surprise Ginny at training.  
Harry loved watching Ginny train with the Harpies. He had always been in awe of her ability in Quidditch back at school but watching her train with the Harpies was a completely different ball game.  
She was an absolute joy to watch when she was in the air and Harry always felt enormous pride at how talented she was. She was so determined, competitive and skillful. She was hands down the best on the team, at least Harry thought so, although he may have been a little biased.  
In the past few weeks Ginny had stepped up her game even further, something that hadn't gone unnoticed by the rest of the team and the coaches. She seemed to be unstoppable so Harry couldn't wait to watch her first hand.  
It had been a while since he had managed to watch her train as work had been rather busy recently but with a big game the next weekend Harry had put aside the afternoon to watch her.

Finishing up the last bits of the case he and Ron had been working on Harry gathered up his things ready to leave for the Harpies training ground.

"Where you off to mate?" Ron asked looking up from his parchment.

"Going to surprise Ginny at practise. Its been ages since I watched her train so I figured since I've finished writing up the report I would take the afternoon off." Harry said unable to hide a small smile, his excitement at seeing Ginny train bubbling over.

"Alright for some ay" Ron jibed.

"Come with me, I'm sure Ginny would love to see you there too."

"Nah I'm only pulling your leg. Would love to but I've still got a couple more things to do here." Ron gestured down to the pile of paper in front of him looking slightly disheartened.

"Pulling my leg?" Harry quizzed raising his brows.

"Has Hermione been teaching you some new muggle phrases?" Harry teased.

Ron chuckled "Yeah although I'm still not sure on the whole not your cup of tea phrase. Everyone likes tea."

"See you later mate." Harry laughed before slapped Ron on the back and apparating to the Harpies stadium.

Harry landed just outside of the grounds, already able to hear Gwenog yelling and the swooshing of players in the air.  
He made his way into the stadium and took a seat low on the rafter.  
Harry's eyes found Ginny immediately. She had a stern look of concentration on her face as she swooped and weaved in the air, the Quaffle safely tucked under her arm.  
She was radiant and the way her hair billowed behind her like a trail of fierce fire made the hairs on Harry's neck stand up. Somehow she managed to turn him on just by playing Quidditch. She was ridiculously sexy and Harry had to shift slightly to ease the growing throbbing in his groin.  
Ginny hadn't seemed to have noticed him yet, she was so focused on training but Harry was glad. He didn't want to distract her plus he loved being able to watch her like this, with her not knowing his eyes were on her. He was able to indulge completely, letting his eyes follow her in the air like a magnet, unable to view anything but her, his vision tunnelled.  
He watched as she scored goal after goal, her concentration never wavering.

The training session went on for another 45 minutes before Gwenog called them down for a team talk. Harry could vaguely make out what she was saying and Ginny still hadn't yet seen him. He continued to let himself indulge, raking his eyes possessively over Ginny's body. There was something about the way her tight training gear clung to her trim body. The curve of her hips and dip of her waist was hypnotising and the way the material clung tightly to her toned long legs made Harry's mouth water.

"Great job today girls." Gwenog bellowed. "Some really great play and if we keep this up we'll smash it next Saturday."

The girls agreed, chattering amongst themselves, wide smiles plastered across all of their faces. Harry could make out Ginny's face her eyes were sparkling brightly. Gods she's beautiful Harry thought to himself.

Ginny felt fantastic. She had just had one of her best training sessions in a while and it felt fantastic. A little of the fear and trepidation for the game the follow weekend was beginning to fade and she really felt like a victory was just within her grasp.  
Gwenog finished her talk with the girls but she grasped Ginny lightly by the arm and asked her to stay for a minute.

"Really great play today Weasley. You really had your game head on and I like it." Gwenog beamed. Usually Ginny would be thrilled to hear this from her captain, after all Gwenog wasn't one to give out compliments so lightly but something else captured Ginnys attention. A certain green eyed wild haired man was standing directly in her eyeline and her heart fluttered.  
Ginny tried to stay focused on what Gwenog was saying but her eyes kept slipping to land on Harry who was stood smiling lovingly at her in the rafters.

"So Trent over there is from the England squad and he's taken quite a shine to you today. He's really impressed with you and would like a word." Gwenog continued. Ginny had missed half of what she had said prior to this but her head snapped back in shock.

"Oh um…yeah…sure." Ginny spluttered.

Ginny made her way over to Trent and introduced herself. They began chatting about her training and Ginny thought Trent seemed like a nice guy, although slightly smarmy but she knew how to handle herself. She smiled brightly and laughed when he made jokes, albeit unfunny ones but he was an England scout so she had to make a good impression.

Harry watched as Ginny made her way over to a rather buff looking man who Harry had noticed had been eyeing her for the past couple of minutes. There was something about the way the man combed his eyes up and down Ginny that made Harry's stomach tense. He was checking her out and Harry didn't like it. The green eyed monster within him roared for attention, Ginny was his.

He watched as the man got closer to Ginny, touching her arm more times than Harry would have liked, once would have been too much. Ginny seemed to laugh in response to his ministrations and Harry was unable to keep the beast down for much longer.

Striding over to them, his eyes narrowed in frustration letting the beast get the better of him.

"Ginevra" Harry spat through clenched teeth.

Ginny knew Harry was annoyed about something at the use of her full name. She hated it so she shot him a warning look before turning back to smile at Trent and answered his question.

Harry felt the beast roar. Deep and low and willing to be heard.

"I need to speak to you." Harry hissed before grabbing Ginny's arm much more forcefully than he had intended.

"Harry it can wait. I'm sorry Trent he's a prat if he hasn't taken his nap." Ginny shot another warning look in Harry's direction before jerking her arm out of Harry's hand.

Trent laughed nervously "Don't worry about it I should be going anyway but I'll be in touch." Trent shook Ginny's hand before glancing in Harry's direction. "Mr Potter" he said reaching out his hand to shake Harry's but Harry remained still.

Trent pulled back his hand before smiling feebly and saying "Goodbye" and walked away across the pitch.

Ginny rounded on Harry instantly before hissing "What the hell do you think you are doing?!" Her eyes were manic and a blush had swept across her cheeks and chest.

"Sorry did I interrupt something between you and Trent." Harry mocked.

"Oh my God Harry really?!" Ginny bellowed before marching across the pitch towards the changing rooms, Harry hot on her heels.

"So I was right then I did interrupt something." Harry pulled Ginny by the wrist spinning her around.

"Don't you dare Harry Potter you are being completely ridiculous." She exclaimed and made her way into the now empty changing room.

Harry followed, he wasn't going to let this go.

"Me being ridiculous. You were the one letting that twat throw himself all over you!" Harry shouted.

"Harry James Potter" Ginny squawked. Harry knew he was in trouble. Ginny never used his full name so he braced himself. "What are you talking about?"

"I saw the way he was looking at you Ginny." Harry said bitterly.

"So, let him look that doesn't mean anything." Ginny retorted, almost laughing at Harry's remark. He was being ridiculous.

Ginny felt herself soften slightly however, she could tell by the frantic but vulnerable look in Harry's eyes that he was jealous. She knew he loved her and he was just being irrational. There was something about the way that his chest rose rapidly as his eyes stared intently at her that was turning her on, she knew it was wrong but there was something so sexual about seeing him so riled up. Now she knew he was just being a hormonal jealous twat she would play to his words. She knew just how to play Harry right. Ginny licked her lips slowly and seductively. She knew Harry loved it when she did this and she saw an intense hunger flash across his eyes as she swept her tongue languidly across them.

"He doesn't get to look at you like that. Only I get to look at you like that." Harry growled as he came closer to Ginny.

"You're mine Ginerva." Harry breathed as he closed the space between them.

Harry looked down into Ginny's eyes and could see desire mirrored back into his own. Ginny bit her lip as she looked up at Harry through her long eye lashes.

"What are you going to do about it Potter." Ginny taunted, letting her tongue brush her bottom lip again.

Harry pulled his arm around her waist bringing her flush against his body, letting her feel his growing length beneath his trousers.

Harry crushed his mouth to Ginny's, it was a heated and wild kiss that left them both breathless but wanting more. Harry pulled Ginny's legs up so she was wrapped around his waist, pushing his arousal hard into her thigh before pushing her hard against the wall of the changing room.  
Harry moved his mouth to Ginny's neck, sucking hard knowing he would leave a mark. He wanted it to leave a mark, he wanted everyone to know that Ginny was his as he was hers.  
Deep moans began to depart from Ginny's mouth as Harry continued to hungrily attack her neck.

"You're mine Ginny Weasley" Harry whispered into her neck as he rubbed his hard length roughly against her leg. "You're mine and I'm yours." He continued resulting in another low moan from Ginny. He didn't want to fight it anymore. The desire deep in him was forcing its way up and he wanted to sink into Ginny.

"I'm yours" Ginny moaned as she gripped onto Harry desperately and sucked on the soft skin behind his ear.

"Take me Harry, take me pleaseee" She whimpered feeling her need building as Harry moved his mouth down to her breasts to latch over the cloth of her training top, finding her erect nipple.

Harry growled loudly before swiping her training top over her head in one swift movement and removing her sports bra shortly after. He latched his mouth to her nipple and began to suck and nip harder than he usually did as Ginny arched her back as she moaned. She pushed frantically with her hips, still her legs wrapped tightly around Harry's waist and rubbed her warm enter against Harry's cock through his trousers.  
With one hand holding Ginny tightly under her arse, his mouth sucking ardently at her breasts Harry began to unbutton his shirt with the other.  
After all of the buttons were undone Ginny pushed it off his shoulders before wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, pushing herself frantically against Harry's length, rocking into it.

Harry needed to feel Ginny, needed to be closer so he put her down and began pulling down her training pants before pushing his own trousers down and stepping out of them. Before Harry could pull Ginny back to him she had bent down in front of him and pushed his boxers down forcefully. She took his cock greedily into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the tip before bobbing her head along the long shaft. She moaned and hummed as she sucked him and Harry was frozen. The pleasure of being inside of her mouth was almost too much and he felt the sensation over take him. Bringing himself around he realised he needed to be inside her, needed to be closer still.

"Ssstop." Harry stuttered. "Need. Get up here." Harry pulled Ginny up to him and drove his lips to hers once more in a searing kiss. He explored her mouth frantically, nipping at her lips before Ginny took his bottom lip between her teeth and sucked on it.  
Harry pushed Ginny's soaked knickers down her legs before hitching one of her legs up to hook over his hips. Continuing to kiss her deeply Harry started to caress between her lustrous wet folds, circling hard over her clit.

Ginny cried out "Fuckkk mmmm" and began to grind against Harry's hand.  
Harry continued for a few moments before lifting her forcefully up off her feet and Ginny instinctively wrapped her legs lightly around his waist.

Looking deeply into Ginny's eyes Harry sunk himself into her heat, filling her up completely to her hilt. They both moaned out at the connection and Ginny squeezed her legs tighter around Harry causing him to sink even further into her.

Harry began to thrust hard into Ginny causing her to slam forcefully into the wall. She moaned and gasped in pleasure as the pace at which Harry was pumping into her caused the most overpoweringly divine friction. She wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and looked into his eyes, both clouded with lust.

"No one gets to fuck you." Harry growled never taking his eyes off of Ginny's. "Only I get to fuck you like this Ginny." Harry snarled as he continued to slam into Ginny and she moaned in pleasure, her eyes shutting tight, throwing her head back and letting her mouth falling open.

"Do you like this Gin?" Harry questioned pulling her face back to meet his before scorching her with a passionate kiss. "Do you like me fucking you hard Gin?"

Ginny whimpered nodding her head frantically between moans the pressure mounting deep within her making it hard to do anything but moan. "Yesss." She whimpered. "I'm yours Harry, fuck me hard, fuck meeee" She screamed as Harry continued to pump himself frantically into her letting his forehead rest on Ginny's shoulder. He scattered the soft bare skin of her shoulder with red hot kissed.

"You're mine." Harry grunted pulling Ginny's lips to his once again.

Harry could feel himself coming undone and he knew by the short gasps escaping from Ginny's lips that she was close too. Harry kept his lips against Ginny's, both exchanging breath between their open mouths, Harry grunting and Ginny moaning deeply reverberating off the walls of the changing room.

Harry felt the walls of Ginny begin to contract and pulse so he pumped himself harder into Ginny crashing her against the wall over and over.

"Fuckkkkk Harrryyyyy" Ginny screamed as her orgasm washed over her, throwing her head back as she shook violently in Harry's arms.

"Uhh Ginnnn" Harry followed, Ginny's orgasm milking him as his seed spurted violently into her center.

Coming down from their high they remained connected for a while and silent only their ragged breathing filling the air. Ginny unwound her legs and slipped from Harry to stand, his hand still possessively gripping her waist. Ginny let her head rest on Harry's shoulder her arms still threaded around his neck but hanging lazily. Harry let his head rest against hers and Ginny pulled one hand up to run through his hair softly.

"I'm sorry." Harry mumbled into Ginny's hair.

"Shhh" Ginny continued to caress his head peppering gentle kisses along his collar bone.

"No Gin. I'm sorry I just got so angry when I saw him looking at you like that. I guess something just snapped. I know I acted like a prat." Harry lifted his head up to meet Ginny's.

She smiled knowingly at him not removing her hand from his hair "You were a prat but I forgive you. That shag definitely made up for it" Ginny grinned devilishly.

"Gin wait you don't understand. I…I guess I just finally got you back and I've never been happier so when I saw a good looking bloke chatting to you I just sort of…yeah." Harry said embarrassed looking down. "I cant loose you."

Ginny pulled Harry's face up to meet her own again and planted a tender kiss to his quivering lip.

"You wont."

Harry smiled warmly at her. It was all he needed to hear. Even though he knew, he never had a doubt that she loved him he was always so worried she might disappear again. That maybe this time she would become bored of his nonsense and leave. He couldn't bear to be without her again. Although Ginny had needed reassurance in the start that Harry wasn't going anywhere after they had got back together, Harry hadn't realised he needed that reassurance too. He knew now. They were one.

"I love you." Harry uttered before taking Ginny's lips in a slow and tender kiss.

"So you think Trent is hot then. I'll have to tell him that next time I see him." Ginny laughed as she traced Harry's shoulder with her hand.

Harry furrowed his brows "Next time?"

"Oh yeah erm I didn't get to explain did I. So Trent is a scout for the England Quidditch squad." Harry's face dropped in realisation, the colour seeming to drain from it completely.

"He was impressed with me today so he wants to come and watch a few more training's. Thinks I might be good enough to play for England at some point." Ginny continued, biting her lip nervously before shooting her eyes back up to Harry's.

"Oh god I'm such a prat." Harry moaned dropping his head to Ginny's shoulder.

Ginny chuckled and began to stroke Harry's neck comfortingly.

"Shit I was so rude to him. Fuck if this messes up your chances Gin I swear" Harry brought his head back up to look at Ginny his face washed with panick.

"Don't worry I'll explain to him, I'm sure he'll understand. Plus if that doesn't work I'm sure I can persuade him with my womanly charm" Ginny flashed a toothy grin and raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"Don't. Even. Think about it" Harry warned squeezing Ginny's sides making her giggle loudly.

Ginny smacked him lightly on the chest "Oh shut up Potter you know I'm only joking." She pressed her lips to his sighing contently into the kiss.

Ginny pulled away from the kiss and looked up into Harry's eyes cupping his chin in her palm before whispering "Take me home Harry."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Lots more to come in this fic. I've got a couple of fun scenes to write, mostly lemon filled fun in the next few chapters before moving to speed up the story a little bit in terms of Harry and Ginny's lives. Got lots of ideas and routes I want to explore with this fic so stay around if you fancy seeing more! :)**_

 _ **Also just a quick mention to a review I had from someone (sorry no name you left the review as guest) who suggested a jealous Harry which is where some of the inspiration came from so thanks for that suggestion as I had a lot of fun writing that scene!**_ _ **  
**_


	8. Chapter 8: Dessert

**_A/N: A fun little in between chapter. The next one should be a pretty big one as it will be the big game and the aftermath of that so lots of lemony fun to come ;) Might take me a little longer to get that up than usual but will get it done as soon as I can.  
Thanks again for all of the reviews and those that have clicked follow/favourite it is much appreciated!_**

 _ **I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

It was the Friday night before the Hollyhead Harpies last game before Christmas. It was the game they had been training hard for and a mere 24 hours remained before they would go to battle against Puddlesmere United.  
Ginny had spend the entirety of Thursday evening outside at the Burrows Quidditch pitch tirelessly working through her game plan for the match. Twisting and dipping through the air with the Quaffle under her arm she continued her assault scoring goal after goal. Her face and back was dripping with sweat as she relentlessly put her body through its paces, determine to be perfect for the game on Saturday.  
Harry had returned home from visiting Teddy after work to find Hermione and Ron cuddled up on the sofa with Ron watching the television whilst Hermione read. There was no sign of Ginny and both Hermione and Ron hadn't seen her at all since they had returned from work.  
Harry knew exactly where she would be. He knew his girlfriend more than she knew herself sometimes and he could tell how stressed and anxious she had been in the past week with the Puddlesmere game weighing heavily on her mind.  
Harry had then proceeding to apparate to the Burrow to find Ginny intensely concentrating unaware that Harry had just arrived as she whizzed through the air.

"Oi Weasley" Harry had called out causing Ginny to snap around in surprise, brought out of the little Quidditch bubble she was in to look at him wide eyed. She sighed and softened slightly when she realised it was Harry.

"Potter" Ginny fired back at him her lips curling in a smile. Harry beamed back at her before curling his finger in a come here motion.  
Ginny slowly made her way down before landing gracefully, taking her broom under on arm and bouncing the Quaffle in the other hand.

"I wasn't done yet. I've still got a couple of moves I needed to practise and I" Harry cut her off mid-sentence by pressing his lips to hers and he couldn't help the smile that played on his mouth as her heard her moan and melt into the embrace. Harry couldn't help but be turned on at how ravishing she looked. Her skin glistened with sweat and her hair was wild and tousled from flying. Not to mention how sexy her slender body looked in her training gear.

"Gin you have the whole day to train tomorrow." Harry remarked as he pulled his lips away from hers to pick up the Quaffle that has tumbled to the floor when they had greeted each other.

"I know but I only have one day to get this perfect before the game. I NEED to get this right." She huffed.

"You're already perfect." Harry began and held up his hand as Ginny started to open her mouth ready to interrupt. She paused and closed her mouth but began to tap her foot and purse her lips. Harry knew she hated being interrupted but he knew if he wasn't firm she would exhaust herself by training long into the night.

"AND I bet you've been out here since you finished practise right?" Ginny simply nodded in response.

"So I think you've done more than enough practise." Harry circled his arms around her letting the Quaffle fall to the ground once more.

Ginny sighed into his chest. Although she wouldn't admit it she was exhausted and Harry knew he had won the battle.

"Come on let get this Harpy home" Harry pressed his lips to the top of her head softly before apparating them back to the flat.

Once Harry and Ginny had arrived back at the flat he began making something for her to eat, leaving her in the living room.

"Sandwich is ready Gin" Harry called from the kitchen.

"Gin?" Harry poked his head around the door to hear soft steady breathing coming from the couch.

Upon inspection Harry had found Ginny completely passed out on the couch. She hadn't even stirred when Harry had scooped her up in his arms but she mewled lightly when Harry had placed her in their bed. He kissed her softly before taking himself off to shower and joining her after in bed.  
Harry took the chance to gaze at Ginny's sleeping form. Her soft breathing was blowing the fiery strand of hair that had drifted down to partly cover her face. Harry reached over and brushed the strand away, leaning over to kiss her one last time before drifting off to sleep. 

The next day after Ginny had finished at the last training session before the game and had then apparated straight to the Burrow to get some more practise in. The family were all coming together for a meal later that evening and Harry was going to meet her at the burrow straight from work anyway so she figured the extra practise couldn't hurt. She knew her mother wanted her to try on her dress for George and Angelina's wedding that was happening in the spring so Ginny hastily went out to start flying before her mother caught sight of her to pull her inside.

Later on Harry apparated to the burrow straight from work. He was greeted by Arthur who was talking with Hermione about muggle objects he was interested in while the rest of the Weasley men were playing a rather rowdy game of exploding snap whilst the wife's and girlfriends were chatting and cooing over baby Victoire.

Harry's eyes usually sought out Ginny immediately yet despite sweeping the room he couldn't find her anywhere. If she was out practising again he would be rather irritated, she was already running herself thin and she needed to relax this evening. She needed her strength for tomorrow.

"Where's Gin?" Harry called over to Ron.

"She's upstairs with mum. They're sorting out her dress for the wedding." Ron replied.

"Don't get any ideas Potter" Bill interjected sounding equal parts serious and threatening yet a smile playfully settled on his face. Harry never was sure whether Bill was joking or not. He was rather protective of his sister, as were all the Weasley men but Bill was starting to soften up a little when it came to Harry and Ginny.

Thank god she wasn't out practising Harry thought to himself. As much as Harry was prepared to drag her away if she was he was rather relieved he didn't have to be at the receiving end of an angry Ginny.

A moment later Harry could hear someone making their way down the stairs and it took him only a second or two to recognise the footsteps.  
Ginny came down the stairs wearing her bridesmaids dress for George and Angelinas wedding. It was a soft ivory colour that was cut just above the knee to allow her slender but toned legs to be in view. It nipped in tightly at her waist and hugged over her chest where it was scattered with dusty blue flowers. Harry didn't think she could look any more beautiful until she twisted slightly to show off the low dip of the back of the dress revealing the vast expanses of her smooth creamy skin, of course peppered with freckles.  
Harry could feel himself stiffening below his trousers, unsure of how someone could be so delicately beautiful and utterly seductive at the same time. There was nothing more he wanted to do than whisk Ginny up in his arms and have his way with her. The thought sent a jolt towards his crotch and the throbbing in his cock intensified.

This hadn't gone unnoticed by Ginny and she glanced at the large bulge that was lingering behind Harry's trousers. Deciding to taunt him a bit Ginny glided further down the stairs and turned slowly in front of Harry, too far away for him to reach but close enough for him to take in all of her.

"What do you think?" She purred meeting Harry's eyes that were burning with devoir.

As she let her tongue run seductively across her lip Harry let out an involuntary moan and Ginny giggled. Thankfully no one else in the room had chimed in to the current electricity that was passing between the two of them.  
Harry stepped closer to Ginny who put her hand out to stop him from getting too close.

"Merlin Gin you look..wow" Harry rasped his voice thick with want as he took her hand in his own.

"Ah ah ah" Ginny teased wagging her finger from side to side as she shot a flirtatious grin at Harry.

She stepped closer to Harry and stretched up to whisper in his ear "You might ruin the dress."  
The warmth of her breath hitting behind Harry's ear caused him to shiver and the sound of her honeyed voice intensified the pulsing of blood in his hard length.

Harry pulled back and brought his eyes to meet hers before muttering "Maybe we should get it off you then." Harry winked suggestively and before Ginny could react he was dragging her hurriedly up the stairs.

They reached Ginny's room and tumbled through the door landing hard on the wooden floor.

"The dress" Ginny whimpered as Harry caught her lips in a searing kiss.

"Is bloody magnificent." Harry groaned as he pressed scorching kisses to the bare skin of her shoulders.

"But it would look even better on your bedroom floor." Harry mumbled into her skin.

Ginny grinned letting out a soft laugh as Harry moved his lips to bombard her neck with his mouth.

"Harry Potter, cheesy chat up lines like that will get you nowhere." Harry moved himself closer, his hard length rubbing against the top of Ginny's thigh pushing up the skirt of the dress to reveal her milky skin.

"Are you sure about that Miss Weasley? My sweet talking usually works." Harry teased as he latched his mouth to the edge of Ginny's jaw that lay just beneath her ear lobe.

Ginny mewled as the feeling between her legs began to blaze becoming all consuming. She began to grind her hips up to meet Harry's and brought his lips to her own taking them in a frenzied kiss. The two were so engrossed in one another they didn't hear the footsteps making their way across the landing and towards Ginny's room.

"Ginny dear I've found some shoes that I think will-GENEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" Mrs Weasley shrieked as she took in the sight of Harry and Ginny practically dry humping on the floor of her bedroom in the bridesmaid's dress.

Harry scrambled up off his feet and helped Ginny up off the floor to stand sheepishly beside him.

"Erm we were just..err..." Ginny stuttered, her face turning beetroot red as she looked helplessly at Harry who's eyes were as wide as an owls.

"I sent you downstairs to see what Angelina thought of my alterations not bring Harry up to engage in a rather adult wrestling match. Which I must remind you Ginevra you barely are."

"I'm 18 mum I think I can snog my boyfriend if I want to." Ginny retorted folding her arms indignantly across her chest.

"I think that was much more than snogging Genevra and I will not have that happening under my roof, especially when you aren't married" Mrs Weasley squawked as she flailed her arms in the air.

Harry and Ginny glanced at each other and Harry shrugged his shoulders. _'He's useless sometimes'_ Ginny thought to herself.  
Harry rather thought it better to take Molly's scalding than try to defend what she'd just seen. He knew better than to challenge a Weasley when they were angry.

"Sorry Molly" Harry said timidly.

"And you've messed up the dress. I'm going to have to fix it up now. Off downstairs you go Harry, Ginny you stay up here." She glanced sternly at Harry who nodded his head uncomfortably before kissing Ginny quickly on the cheek and scuttling down the stairs.

 _'Bloody Auror who can't even hold his own against my mother'_ Ginny thought to herself. Really she didn't blame him she knew her mother could be terrifying when she was angry but it still made her laugh how much 'The Chosen One' who vanquished the Dark Lord could be send quivering in fear by her mother.

After Molly had tended to the dress the family came together in the kitchen for dinner. It was still strange for everyone to have these family get togethers without Fred being there. It had been over a year since he had died but it was still a fresh wound that everyone felt daily. They all shared broken hearts at the loss, George of course more than anyone. The table was set, one place less than it used to be. Despite the missing piece that would never be filled they would always remember. Would always remember who they were, the unconditional love and care they shared and that kept Fred's memory alive.

As Harry started to take his place at the table Mrs Weasley began "Ginny you're over there tonight." She pointed at the space on the opposite side of the table to Harry. The two of them usually sat next to each other but Harry had a feeling after the compromising position Mrs Weasley had found the two of them in earlier she didn't want any more funny business going on.

"But Mum I.." Ginny began to protest.

"No buts Ginny, your place is there for tonight. Sit." Molly said firmly. Ginny huffed loudly before dropping loudly onto the chair. She was pouting slightly and Harry couldn't snuffle the small chuckle that escaped his lips. He always thought she looked unbelievably adorable when she was sulking.

"Something funny Potter?" Ginny hissed at Harry. _'She doesn't miss a thing'_ Harry thought to himself.

She glared at him but Harry could see the unmissable glimmer of hunger than glanced in her eyes anytime the two of them looked at each other. Her lips began to curl slightly, a smile playing on them before she turned to start plating up her food.

As usual the Weasley's dinner affair was a lively one, with laughing and chatting as everybody tucked into the glorious spread of food that Molly had prepared.

Harry glanced across the table at Ginny who was talking to Hermione but she met Harry's eyes with her own, smirking slightly.  
Harry felt her leg brush up against his from across the table. Harry rubbed against her leg in response causing Ginny's grin to lengthen.  
There was mischief in her eyes and she winked at Harry before pulling her foot up higher to stroke languidly at his thigh. Harry could feel himself beginning to go rigid beneath his trousers as Ginny's foot made its way closer to his groin.  
Ginny flashed him a devilish smile as she continued to converse with Hermione who was completely unaware of the foreplay going on beneath the table.  
Two could play at this game Harry thought to himself.

Harry reached bellow the table to begin caressing her ankle and foot softly. Ginny stiffened and shot a look across to Harry. He began to let his fingers crawl up her leg as far as he could reach as to not give anything away above the table. Harry looked deeply into Ginny's eyes that were wide but also swimming with desire and Harry licked his lips.  
Ginny stood up suddenly and Harry looked over at her alarmed at her response. Had he done something wrong?

"Erm we have to go. Me…mm Harry and I need to go." Ginny fumbled.

"Right now dear, but we haven't even had Dessert yet?" Mrs Weasley quizzed.

"Erm yeah I forgot I have some last minute preparations to do before tomorrow." Ginny went around to Harry and pulled him up from the table.

"Err Gin what are you.." Harry began but stopped immediately as Ginny shot him a look as if to say 'not another word.'

"Alright then. You make sure she gets her rest for tomorrow won't you Harry dear. We'll see you up in the box." Molly came around to kiss both Ginny and Harry.

"Oh I'm sure she won't be getting much rest. Harry will see to that." George muttered quietly to Hermione who blushed but earning his a smack on the chest from Angelina who had also heard his remark.

"Of course. I'll erm yeah see you tomorrow." Harry said slightly bewildered before Ginny apparated them back to the flat.

"Ginny are you alright, we left in quite a rush, you didn't even want to stay for dessert? Are you feeling okay? Was it something I did? What is.." Harry babbled before Ginny cut him off by crashing her lips to his.

"You're for dessert Mr Potter." She purred, her eyes sparkling with need as she brought her lips down on Harry's once again in a scorching kiss.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Any reviews really are appreciated and suggestions are really welcomed! A lot of them have been really useful and have spurred on some fun ideas so keep them coming!**_

 _ **Hope you're ready for a few fun lemons in the next chapter or two! :D**_


	9. Chapter 9: The Wrath of a Harpy

**_A/N: A very lemony chapter that I had a lot of fun writing!  
Thanks as always for all of the reviews they are all so wonderful and the feedback is really useful. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter, lots more to come as I have a few little fun scenes up my sleeve that will be coming soon!_**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. All rights belong to J.K Rowling.**_

* * *

For the rest of the Friday evening before the Harpies big game the next day, Harry and Ginny spent the entirety of the time spent cloaked in one another beneath the comfort of their bed sheets.  
After the teasing under the table at dinner at the Burrow and Ginny's sudden announcement that her and Harry had to leave immediately, Ginny had pounced on Harry as soon as they had arrived back at their flat.  
Hermione and Ron knew better than to disturb the two once they returned home, retiring to their own room and placing rather extensive silencing charms around both their own room and Harry and Ginny's.

Harry made sure that Ginny at least got a decent amount of sleep, having to fight her off more than once when she tried to initiate another round of passionate love making. She finally gave in to him and let him hold her securely in his muscular arms. He brushed his hands rhythmically through her long silken red hair and pressed soft kisses on the bare skin of her shoulders. As he encased her in a strong but comforting hold, Ginny drifted off to sleep with a smile resting on her lips.

The next morning Harry was woken up to the feel of something warm and wet laving his erect member. He could feel the familiar pulsing and throbbing pleasure wrapping its way around him waking him up steadily. Harry began to slowly open his eyes, they fluttered open and all he could see when he looked down was a vivid red blur bobbing up and down. Familiar delicate hands brushed and caressed his thighs and he could smell the sweet floral fragrance of her.  
As Ginny continued to plunge her mouth up and down Harrys rigid cock he groaned deeply, reaching clumsily for his glasses so he could see Ginny.  
He loved watching her as she took him greedily into her mouth, watching the way she would close her eyes and moan as she encased his entire length.  
Finally Harry could see her face clearly, smiling up at him as she continued to caress his cock in her hand before dipping down again to lick and kiss the tip of his shaft, tasting the precum that was seeping from the tip.

"Morning" Harry groaned, his voice husky with it being the first time he had used it that morning but also varnished in a thick sheen of desire and pleasure.

Ginny removed her mouth again from her ministrations but continued the rhythm with her hand, gripping tightly and rotating as she drifting up and down the Harry's shaft.

"I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep. I got a little hungry and well this had to be taken care of…I hope you don't mind." Ginny purred looking seductively up at Harry still grasping his length in her hand and rocking on her knees slightly.

Harry moaned loudly as Ginny trailed her tongue up the length of his cock. "Couldn't think of a better way to be woken up." Harry said huskily thrusting his hips up involuntarily as Ginny continued to circle the head of his cock with her tongue.

Harry pulled Ginny up towards him so she was settled straddling his hips. Plunging deeply into Ginny the two of them ground and rocked to a well practiced rhymth, riding into a sweet abysse.

An hour or so later Harry had insisted Ginny take her time to get ready and do whatever she needed to do to prepare for the game that would be starting in only a couple of hours whilst he prepared breakfast.  
Although Ginny had insisted she wasn't really that hungry Harry had made sure she ate her fill so she was ready for the match. Harry could tell how nervous she was. Despite the brave face she put on to him, crackling jokes and teasing him as she normally did he could tell she felt the pressure for the days game. He could see behind her eyes, something pushing to slightly dim the shine that usually covered them.  
Ginny had to leave a couple of hours before the time of the match for warm ups and pre game preperations. Harry would be joining the rest of the Weasleys in their box.  
As Ginny brought her bag into the livingroom dressed in her warm up gear Harry scooped her up off her feet, enclosing his arms tightly around her.  
He pressed his nose into the crook of her neck, taking in her scent before bringing his face up to press a tender kiss to her lips.

"How do you manage to make a simple training kit look so ravishing Miss Weasley?" Harry smirked taking in her appearance as he gently place her back on the ground, his arms still encasing her in a firm embrace.

"Maybe you're just biased Mr Potter." Ginny smirked back, a genuine smile pushing through the lines of nerves that were previously resting upon her face.

"Maybe I am but then again I've always loved you in your Quidditch gear." Harry winked.

"Hmm" Ginny sighed as Harry placed soft kisses along her jaw.

"Love you more when you're out of it though." Harry wiggled his eyebrows grinning cheakily down at Ginny.

Ginny laughed heartily before pulling him into a passionate kiss.

"Got to go or else you'll make me late again Potter." Ginny teased pecking his lips quickly.

"You've got this Gin. You're the best chaser I've ever seen and before you say I'm biased again yes I am but everyone else agrees with me. Go do what you do best and make sure you have fun. You've trained so hard and I'm so proud of you. Now off you go." Harry stroked Ginny's chin with his thumb lightly allowing it to brush against her lower lip.

"I love you" Ginny sighed before kissing him once again and then reaching for her bag.

"Love you" Harry replied before tapping her arse lightly with his hand. Ginny turned to wink at him before she apparated away to the grounds.

The game was a wild one, with both sides determined to put up a fight in order to win. The atmosphere was electric but all Harry could focus on was Ginny. His eyes were glued to her for the entire match, his stomach in knots when she had taken a few hits, lurching in anticipation when she made her way to the posts and sailing high when she would score.  
Harry knew Ginny had been getting stronger and stronger at her game but today she was unstoppable. She was on fire, her skill and passion for the game as blazing as her hair.  
No one had yet caught the snitch but the Harpies were currently 50 points up thanks to the onslaught of goals Ginny was scoring.  
Harry had noticed she had clashes a few times with a dark-haired girl on the Puddlesmere team. The girl seemed to be muttering things to Ginny and they had been barging into one another.  
Ginny simply narrowed her eyes in determination and had shot off over the other side of the pitch. Her hair billowing behind her.  
The game finally ended when the Harpies seeker Layla caught the snitch making the Harpies the winners by a large margin. The team were ecstatic as was the crowd. Even Gwenog was smiling as she embraced her team in a group huddle.  
Harry made his way down from the box so he could join Ginny in the celebrations. Usually this wasn't allowed but with Harry being an Auror and 'The boy who lived' there was special perks to being him sometimes,

As he made his was across to Ginny he could see she was currently in a raging discussion with the same dark haired girl who she had clashed with during the game.

"What are you going to do about it?" The girl hissed causing Ginny to tense, her chest heaving and her eyes ablaze with fury.

"Don't push me bitch or you'll be getting a hex right to the face." Ginny screamed. A few of her Harpies teammates were trying to hold the two of them apart as well as trying to talk them down.

"Come on Gin it's not worth it." Katie Finch was trying to drag Ginny away.

"Ooo look here comes your hero now Weasle. Here to save the day." The girl scoffed.

Ginny's nostrils began to flare and sensing danger Harry quickly made his way to stand in front of Ginny blocking the girl from her view.

He reached to cup her face in his hand and her eyes softened slightly when she looked into his eyes, although they were still blazing with anger.

"Hey hey" Harry hushed. "Whats going on Gin? Are you alright?" Thankfully most of the crowd was beginning to dissipate so no one had really noticed the stand off that was taking place between the two players.

Ginny didn't answer but instead seized Harry's arm and began dragging him across the pitch and inside.

"Ginny please tell me what's going on!" Harry pleaded as he stumbled along behind Ginny.

They reached the door to the physio room and Ginny threw open the door and pulled them in.

"For Merlin's sake Gin!" Harry cried.

Ginny spun herself around. Her eyes were crazed with a mixture of anger and desire. Her face was set tightly, the pressure and frustration building as her chest heaved rapidly.

Harry wasn't sure whether he was about to feel the wrath of one of Ginny's scoldings. He wracked his brain frantically searching for what he could have possible done or said. It was rather hard to form any coherent thought when his mind was so clouded with need due to how seductive Ginny looked when she was angry.

"Whatever I did I'm sorry" Harry scrambled. Definitely not the right thing to say _'Damn it'_ he thought to himself.

"Shut it Potter" Ginny growled before slamming herself into him, lips colliding in a volatile searing kiss. Ginny's hands plunged into Harry's trousers frantically and she began to rub his length through the fabric of his boxers, tracing his length eagerly. Harry's arousal strained against the tight constraints of the fabric as he pushed his hips into her hand, needing even more pressure.  
Harry's hands frantically ran up and down Ginny's body, caressing every inch of her before pushing up her shirt and taking her erect nipples between his fingers causing her to hiss out in pleasure.

Desperately shedding themselves of their clothing Ginny pushed at Harry's chest so he tumbled towards the floor taken by surprise. Propping himself up on his arms Harry looked up to see the bewitching sight of Ginny. She was blushed all over with desire and her eyes still shone with electrifying arousal. Her breasts pert from her erect nipples and he could make out the glisten hidden between her legs.

Ginny looked down at Harry and licked her lips seductively before biting her lip.  
Harry moaned involuntarily as he felt his cock twitch and strain towards her.

"I want to fuck hard Harry. I need you." Ginny growled as she straddled his hips and began grinding her drenched centre on the skin just above his cock.

"Gods yes Gin" Harry moaned as her arse brushed against his painfully hard erection.

"I want to ride your big hard cock Harry." She purred before lifting herself up slightly to align Harry's hard length with her warm wet centre.

"Mmm yess." Harry moaned, her words increasing his arousal. He loved it when she talked dirty.

Ginny lowered herself slowly onto Harry's shaft and they both moaned together at the feeling of the connection.

"Fuckk so tight…so wet." Harry growled as his length was sheathed by Ginny's slick walls.

"Fuck yesss" Ginny hissed, the feeling of Harry cock filling her up completely sending jolts of pleasure deep within her.

Ginny began to grind and swivel on Harry's cock gradually building up speed.

"Uhh Gin feels so good." Harry croaked. The feeling of being so deep in Ginny almost overwhelming.

Ginny was whimpering and moaning as she continued to ride Harry frantically. Her hands splayed on his chest for leverage as she slammed herself down onto him.

"Yess yesss yess" She began to chant in time with the upwards thrusts Harry made to meet her as she bounced on his cock.

Harry pulled her head down to take her in a scorching kiss, delving deeply into her mouth and biting at her lip causing her to moan into his mouth.  
Harry ran his hands through Ginny's hair tugging lightly as she did the same to him and she continued to grind and bounce frantically on top of him.

Ginny sat up and arched her back slightly. Harry could feel he was hitting the right spot inside her by the change in her position. He could feel her walls beginning to pulse and constrict around him.  
As she continued to slam herself down onto Harry he reached up to begin rubbing her clit knowing it would send her over the edge.

They were both panting and moaning loudly filling the room with a deep musk of sex.

As Harry rubbed harder on her bundle of nerves Ginny began to writhe under his hand her movements becoming more frantic as he felt her tightening around him.

"Oh oh oh ohhhh" She began to wail.  
Lifting himself up slightly Harry took one of her nipples between his teeth and began biting down on it, continuing to rub her clit as she started to go rigid beneath him, her walls tightening and pulsing around his cock.

"Harrrrry" She screamed as her organsm washed over her more intensely than it ever had before. It burst sending rays of light out in every direction, feeling tiny explositions all over her body. She had thrown her eyes shut tightly and her head back, hands gripping Harry's hair tightly.

Ginny's own orgasm brought about Harry's, her walls drained and sucked his seed from him planting it deep within her.

"Fuckkk Ginnn" Harry called out moments after Ginny, his torrent seeming to go on forever as he continued to spurt aggressively into her.

They collapsed ontop of one another completely spent. Ginny laying on top of Harry's chest, still connected as neither of them had the energy to move. Finally Harry pulled himself out, both of them wincing at the loss of connection.  
Ginny settled on top of Harry with her legs straddling over him and her head resting on his shoulder.

"Wow." Ginny sighed feeling all the tension and frustration from the last couple of weeks washing away.

"Mmm wow indeed." Harry chuckled as he planted a soft kiss to the top of Ginny's head.

"I think that was the best orgasm of my life." Ginny mewled as she nipped playfully at Harry's chest and then neck.

"You say that every time." Harry teased bringing her lips up to his and kissing her softly but thoroughly.

"Shut up." She chucked. "I really mean it that was fucking brilliant."

Harry grinned "It was wasn't it." Ginny rolled her eyes at his smug reaction.

"Don't get too cocky Potter. No one likes a big head." Ginny nipped playfully at his ear.

"You seem to like it big." Harry said winking suggestively as he pressed his hardening cock against her bum.

Ginny smiled seductively grinder herself back into him. "Mmm that's why I'm with you."

"And here I was thinking you were with me just for my wickedly good looks." Harry taunted, moaning slightly as Ginny made contact with his ever hardening member.

"That too." Ginny smilled before pressing her lips to Harry's once more.

"So Gin what was all that about before. I know you're trying to avoid me asking by distracting me."

"Damn you're good." Ginny cursed. She was hoping he had forgotten her standoff with the Puddlesmere player.

"I'm an Auror, it's kind of part of my job to be good at not getting distracted. Plus I know you too well." Harry began caressing Ginny's lower back, drawing small circles making her relax further.

He waited pateintly looking lovingly into her eyes, letting her take her time to tell him.

"She was just saying things to piss me off in the air. I probably overreacted a bit but you know how focused on the game I get so she was just getting to me."

"What was she saying? It's not like you to take any notice of what people say?" Harry furrowed his eyebrows in concern. Ginny was such a feisty and confident woman and any taunting or tactical comments made by teams never usually phased her.

"I know. She erm..well she was saying stuff about you." Ginny confessed, letting her eyes leave Harry's to focus on his chest.

"Saying that you were only with me to get in with the other Harpies. That you'd leave me soon enough as you're the chosen one so what were you doing with a girl like me when you can have anyone you want." Ginny's voice trailed off into a whisper. She didn't bring her eyes up to meet Harry's instead staring intently down at his chest nervously drawing patterns on it with her finger.

"And you know that is all bullshit right?" Harry asked incredulously.

"I mean yeah that's why I was threatening to hex her. It just..erm..it just still got to me I guess."

Harry pulled at Ginny's chin to bring her eyes to meet his own as he began to speak.

"It's always been you Gin. I don't care if you offered me the most beautiful veela in the world she would look practically repugnant in comparison to you." Ginny smiled softly as Harry brushed his lips against hers.

"I may have been the chosen one Gin but I choose you. I'll always choose you. No matter what." He began to kiss her again, taking her lips in a slow and loving dance. Ginny melted into the kiss giving out a long sigh.

"And I choose you." Ginny sighed as they broke apart from the kiss. "Even if you are impossibly lovely."

"I would have preferred sexy" Harry wiggled his eyebrows causing Ginny to let out a loud laugh. That was the sound Harry wanted to hear. His happy Ginny.

"Right come on Potter lets get decent and go out there to find my family before they decide to come in here looking for us themselves." Ginny pulled herself up and off Harry and began redressing.

"Then we can go home and celebrate some more right? You played brilliantly today Gin. Got woman of the match so I heard."

"Thanks that means a lot" Ginny smiled widely at Harry.

"But sorry pal we'll need to make an appearance at the Hogs Head as everyone will be out celebrating and I said we'd come along for the usual speeches." At the sight of Harry's face dropping slightly Ginny giggled and moved closer to kiss him again.

"Then I promise we'll run off home to celebrate." She whispered.

Harry's eyes suddenly lit up and it looked as if his mind was drifting off elsewhere.

"Mind if I meet you there? I left something at the flat so I'm just going to pop back quickly." Harry had a mischievous glint in his eye. Ginny was slightly suspicious but she agreed regardless.

"Sure I'll go an say hi to my family and then I'll meet you there."

"Perfect. I'll see you in a bit." Harry pecked Ginny on the lips.

"Don't miss me too much." Harry called as he made his way out of the room.

"Watch it Potter."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Stay put as there will be a nice lemony follow up straight from this scene. I wonder what fun can be had at the Hogs Head...? ;)**_

 _ **As always reviews and advice is always appreciated! :)**_


	10. Chapter 10: F the Speeches

_**A/N: I apologise that this has taken slightly longer than previous chapters to publish. I have been super busy with my degree as it's that time of the year where Dissertation and final exams are starting up so I don't have a whole lot of free time. I will try to keep updating as often as I can as I have so much I want to add to this fic it's just finding the time to do it! I don't want to just upload a hastily done chapter just to get something up, I want to take my time and do the chapters well so hopefully anyone following this fic is okay with waiting a little longer in between chapters than you have had to previously!  
** **I'm hoping I have a bit of free time this weekend so who knows I might manage to get another chapter up relatively quickly but no promises!**_

 _ **Oh and just a warning this is another lemony chapter so if that's not your kind of thing feel free to skip!**_  
 _ **As always thank you so much for all of the reviews and follows/favourites, it really does mean a lot and definitely is great motivation to keep writing especially when everyday life is so crazy! The suggestions and encouragement really does help so thank you :)**_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. All rights belong to J.K Rowling._**

* * *

As Harry apparated home Ginny went to shower and change before going out to find her family who were waiting to congratulate her on the Harpies win.  
After a bit of a telling off from Mrs Weasley for the fight she had gotten into after the match, letting her know it wasn't very lady like for her to act in such a way, she had said goodbye to them before apparating to the Hogs Head to meet the rest of her team and Harry.  
Usually Ron, Hermione and often George would join them in celebrations but Ron and Hermione were going for dinner with Hermione's parents and George was taking Angelina out on a date.

Ginny gathered up her things before apparating to the Hogs Head. She knew Harry would most likely be there already so she strolled into the bustling pub.  
Her eyes immediately found him standing by the bar. She let herself take in the sight of him before going over. Auror training had been doing wonders on his body, his shoulders were broader and rippling with newly formed muscle. His arms were perfectly displayed with a tight fitting white shirt that he had rolled up to his elbows. The taught muscles in his forearm rolled and curved as the muscle flexed while he fumbled with his wand, twirling it in his hand leisurely.  
Ginny let her eyes wander further down. His tight black tailored trousers clung to his arse in all of the right places and Ginny couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips. Ginny loved every part of Harry but there was something about his arse that made her go weak at the knees. Licking her lips she sauntered over to Harry snaking her arms around his waist and brushing across his bum as she did. She reached up on her tip toes to whispered in his ear.

"Miss me?" Her voice was thick with lust and Harry felt the familiar tingle that came over him at the sound of her. She gave his arse a quick squeeze before Harry brought his arms to hold her by the waist, pulling her flush with his body.

"Mmmhmm" Harry hummed as their lips met in a passionate kiss.

"Did you get what you needed from home?" Ginny asked when they broke apart. Harry stiffened slightly and Ginny noticed a small grin forming on one side of his mouth.

"Yeah just got the invisibility cloak just to be safe." Harry bent down to plant a soft kiss on Ginny's lips, winking at her as he pulled away.

Ginny puffed and rolled her eyes "Always in Auror mode ay Potter." She retorted before giving his arse another firm squeeze.

"Something like that yeah." Harry laughed. Ginny couldn't help but catch the slight twinkle in his eye. He was up to something. His smile was like that of a mischievous school boy. It rather reminded her of the look Sirius would have when he was up to no good.

"So are you going to buy me a drink?" Ginny wiggled her eyebrows.

Harry loved when Ginny was in a flirty mood. Granted that was most of the time but she always looked so seductive and kissable when she looked at him the exact way she was in that moment. Her eye brows animated and her flaming hair flowing down her face framing it as she bit her lip enticingly.  
Ginny had caused Harry to lose his breath when she had arrived. Ginny wasn't one to dress up often but when she did Harry was always floored by how irresistible she looked. She was dressed up in a tight fitting black dress that barely reached her mid-thigh. The dress clung to her slender curves and showed off her sleek but toned legs. Although the dress did a great job at showing off her petite but shapely breasts the way the dress accentuated her arse was garnering most of Harry's attention. Harry was an ass man and Ginny had the most glorious arse in the world in his opinion. Letting his eyes trail longingly down her frame Harry brought his eyes back it to meet hers.

"Anything for the star chaser" Harry shot back giving her a suggestive wink.

"Mmm flattery will get you everywhere Mr Potter." Ginny said before pulling him in for another heated kiss. She couldn't keep her hands off of him when he looked this hot. The way his hair was still messy from their shag after the game turned her on and the way he would run his hand through it caused the muscles in his forearm to flex so deliciously she wanted to take him then and there.

Harry chuckled as he tried to pull away from Ginny, her grip vice like at she clung to his arms.

"Calm down Weasley or we won't make it for the speeches. Go grab us a seat with the others and I'll bring the drinks over." Harry's eyes gleamed and Ginny still couldn't figure out what he was up to. Harry let out a low chuckle at the face Ginny was pulling. Her eyes were squinted slightly, her brow furrowed and she was pouting.

"Alright but I know you're up to something and I will find out." She called out as she started to make her way over the corner of the pub where her teammates were.

Harry smiled widely before muttering too quietly for Ginny to hear "Oh yeah you'll find out."

Ginny greeted her teammates who were already a couple of rounds in and took a spot on one of the empty benches in a booth opposite her team mates Katie and Sienna. The area was quite crowded and loud but Ginny began to talk with two team mates who were standing by the table about how the game went.  
Becoming impatient with how long Harry was taking, Ginny looked towards the bar expecting to see him however he wasn't there anymore. She scanned the room briefly from her seat and as she made to stand up two firm hands gripped her thighs from beneath the table, pinning her back down onto the bench.  
Ginny let out a surprised gasp but thankfully none of her teammates had heard her.  
She knew whose hands were on her immediately as they began to slowly caress up her thighs under her dress.

"Harry what are you doing." She whispered rather angrily and glanced down expecting to see him grinning up at her naughtily.  
Instead she was met with the lower half of her being completely invisible.  
The invisibility cloak she thought suddenly realising why he had been acting so mischievous since he left to go home. She hadn't thought it strange that he brought the cloak with him as he had the tendency to be slightly over protective and the cloak gave him some sort of comfort. She hadn't realised his real intentions for the cloak.  
She considered scalding him for being so bold, hiding under the table and feeling her up in public but another more dominating part of her was longing to find out what he had planned.

She could feel his hands making their way closer to her center, pushing her dress further up before he pushed her legs open slightly and settled between them.  
Ginny's breath hitched as she was suspended waiting for his next move. Harry kissed and licked the top of her inner thighs teasing her mercilessly, her knickers fast becoming soaked with her arousal.  
Ginny looked around frantically to see if anyone had noticed what was going on but it seemed everyone was otherwise occupied socialising.

Ginny pushed her hips up slightly to get closer to Harry and taking this as encouragement Harry pulled her wet knickers aside before planting a kiss directly on her clit.

"Mmm" Ginny grunted trying desperately to muffle her moans. Katie looked over briefly at her before continuing her conversation with Sienna.

"Harry" Ginny whispered as she began to grind herself ever so slightly into him, making sure her motions weren't catching the attention of anyone around her.

Harry began sucking and licking more firmly then. Delving deeply into her and devouring her juices as if it were the best meal he had ever eaten.

"Ssshit" Ginny muffled into her hand as she brought it up to her mouth to clamp down on. Harry knew Ginny found it hard to be quite and he knew it would be driving her wild that she couldn't shout out in response to his ministrations.

Ginny could feel the pressure mounting deep within her and the amount of force it was taking to hold in her moans was causing the pressure to advance rapidly. The thrill of being in public and so close to her team mates was both terrifying and exciting.

Sensing Ginny was getting closer Harry plunged two fingers into her drenched center bending them upwards to reach her sweet spot. He began massaging it whilst alternating between sucking and licking her clit.

Harry could tell she was trying not to grind furiously into him as she reached her hands either side of her to fist at the edge of the bench.

"Uhhh" She groaned much louder than she had meant to and Katie turned back around in the direction of the noise.

"You alright Gin? You're looking a bit peaky." Katie asked looking rather concerned.

Harry stopped massaging her sweet spot but continued to lick languidly at Ginny's clit. The thrill of being caught causing Harry already hardened length to twitch and swell almost painfully as it strained against the confines of his trousers.

Managing to force herself to speak Ginny gulped before hoarsely saying "Ermm yeh fine. Waiting. For. Harry."

Katie looked at her suspiciously "Alright if you say so." And she turned back towards Sienna.

"Shit Harry hurryyy." Ginny whispered down towards the table.

Harry began pumping faster into Ginny whilst sucking hard on her clit. He could feel her walls beginning to pulse around his fingers as her juice flowed freely.

"Ggggghh mmm" Ginny struggled to contain herself pushing her fist into her mouth to stop herself from screaming out loud.  
Ginny came hard around Harry's fingers, her body shaking and quivering as she rode out her orgasm.

Slumping back against the walls of the booth Ginny tried to steady her breathing as a deep flush spread across her face and chest. She felt Harry move from between her legs. He drew her knickers back over her, planting a kiss softly over her now knicker clad center before pulling her dress back down to cover her.

Suddenly Harry began clambering up from under the table beside her at the exact moment Katie turned back around.

"Oh Harry when did you get here? What are you doing?" She asked.

"Oh erm dropped my wand." He replied, blushing slightly and glancing quickly at Ginny who was blushing deeply.

"You might want to check on Weasley she was looking a bit peaky here a couple of minutes ago." Katie shot another questioning look at Ginny before once again returning to talk with Sienna.

Harry turned and grinned widely at Ginny, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at her.

"Don't think just because you made me cum that you're not in trouble." Ginny scowled at him, a smile pulling at the edges of her mouth.

Harry pressed his lips hard against hers, opening her mouth with his to let his tongue dance with her own letting her taste herself on him. Knowing she was kissing him and tasting herself in public turned Harry on even more than eating her out in public had.

They parted and Ginny sighed still coming down from her orgasm as well as the shock of what had just happened.

"Don't tell me you didn't love it." Harry whispered huskily in her ear.

"Mmm it was rather hot. There's definitely something exciting about the risk of getting caught." Ginny replied as she nipped on Harry's ear.

Harry pulled back and raised his eye brows at her.

"Steady on Potter I'm not promising anything." Ginny chuckled at the excitement in Harry's eyes.

Harry pouted comically before grabbing Ginny by the waist and sliding her along the bench so she was closer to him.

"Maybe if you're well behaved" Ginny winked as she placed her hand firmly on Harry thigh, the tips of her fingers brushing along the edge of his still rigid length.

Harry groaned.  
"I thought you liked it when I'm naughty." He whispered huskily in her ear biting the lobe lightly before pressing his lips to Ginny's neck.

Ginny pulled his lips to hers, bringing his bottom lip between her teeth to bite it.

"Dance with me" Ginny said as she began to pull Harry up from his seat.

Harry hated dancing. Especially when said dancing was in the presence of a packed pub so multiple people could watch in horror at how tragic his lack of rhythm was.  
Despite this Harry would do anything for Ginny and he knew how much she loved to dance so reluctantly he followed her to the dance floor. He would let her lead as she usually did. Following the pace she set and matching the sway of her hips with his own.

The pair laughed rambunctiously as they swayed and moved to the music. Harry would twirl Ginny loving the high-pitched giggles that would come from her when his strong arms grasped her when she almost toppled over. Harry almost lost it when Ginny attempted to spin him around not taking into account the height difference causing them to get stuck in a tangle of limbs, neither of them able to stop the loud laughs and snorts as they tried to detangle themselves.  
Looking down at her bright face, her eyes crinkled in laughter, all of her features seeming to light up Harry couldn't help but think how damn lucky he was.  
This amazingly talented beautiful star Quidditch player wanted to be with him and he felt like the luckiest man in the world.  
Ginny's face began to soften slightly as she saw how Harry was looking at her. Her laughter stopping as she took in the blazing look that Harry was directing at her and she pulled him closer to her.  
Harry reached down to try to catch her lips with his own but she turned in his arms, pressing her hips and arse flush with him.  
Feeling the change in the music she began to swing and sway her hips bringing Harry along with her.  
They danced to the music for a few minutes, pressed tightly against one another as Ginny guided them in a slow grind feeling Harry's arousal pressed firmly against her back. She could feel Harry's hot breath on her neck sending shivers and jolts hammering over her body.

"Harry" Ginny mewled as she dipped slightly rubbing her bum tantalisingly against Harry's erection.

Harry groaned deeply into her ear.  
"Careful Gin you might set him off" He teased, although half seriously as the friction she was causing was starting a coil of pleasure deep within him he was afraid might undo.

"Maybe I want to set him off." She taunted swaying her hips again to brush against him.

Turning in his arms Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and placed it up her dress and against the now soaking wet fabric of her knickers.

"Shit Gin you're so wet." Harry groaned his voice thick and horse.

"You make me wet Harry. You make me so damn wet." Ginny purred as she looked into Harry's eyes. The warm brown of her iris' almost undetectable as her pupils were wide with desire. Her look was blazing and wild.

"I want you so bad." Harry whispered into Ginny's ear as he pressed an open mouthed kiss to her jaw.

"Let's go" Ginny said abruptly grasping Harry by the wrist as she begun pulling him towards the door.

"W-What about the speeches? Wont Gwenog be mad if you miss them?" Harry quizzed slightly concerned as Gwenog would be pissed if Ginny missed them especially considering she would be getting a mention after how well she had played.

Ginny twisted briskly around to look at Harry her face flushed and smouldering. Her hair was wild and flaming tumbling around her face and her eyes were focused intently on Harry and as she growled "Fuck the speeches."

* * *

 _ **A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading this instalment, as I said before lots more to come in this fic! :) Reviews and advice much appreciated and encouraged.**_


	11. Chapter 11: Look After You

_**A/N: This chapter follows on from the previous one, as in it happens within the same night. I could have put it all together in once chapter but I decided it would be a bit too long and that it needed breaking up slightly. Therefore it follows on from the previous chapter in its form of being a big fat lemon teehee :D (I promise I don't just write lemons, the next couple of chapters will have more content/plot than just canoodling! I just find having a firecracker of a character like Ginny, lemon writing is just too much fun!)  
I know this particular day seems to have dragged on quite a bit (over 3 chapters oops) but I just had a certain image of how I wanted it to play out and it just seemed to work better splitting it up into smaller sections I could explore in more detail.**_

 _ **As I said last time I am pretty busy at the moment with my degree however I am now on Easter break so I should hopefully be able to get some writing done with my time off. I can't promise anything in regards to time and how quickly I will get another chapter up however as I still do have a tone of dissertation writing and revision to do. I can just promise you that you will get another chapter ;)**_

 _ **I really enjoyed writing this one and I hope you enjoy reading it! As always reviews are really appreciated and the feedback I have got so far has been so lovely and really encouraging so thank you very much!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. All rights belong to J.K Rowling.**_

* * *

The couple arrived back to an empty flat. It had only just turned 6 o'clock so Hermione and Ron would be out with Hermione's parents for at least another couple of hours leaving Harry and Ginny with free reign of the house.  
Almost immediately when Harry and Ginny arrived inside the flat Ginny pounced on Harry pulling his face towards hers causing them to desperately crash teeth and lips in a merciless embrace.  
A carnal battle erupted between the two of them as they grasped roughly for one another.

Suddenly Ginny winced as Harry pulled her closer to him by pressing firmly on her upper back.

"Shittt" Ginny whimpered. After all of the excitement at the pub and in her haste to get Harry back to their flat as quickly as possible she had failed to notice how tense her body was. The match had been a rather intense one and only now was she noticing how tight and sore her muscles were. The pain was focused mainly around her shoulders and upper back where she had been bent over on her broom. Not to mention the ache in her thighs where she had been grasping onto her broom as she had pulled off a barrel roll.

Harry pulled back, his eyes worried at Ginny's sudden wince. He searched her face hastily his own masked with slight panic as he noticed how her whimper was one of pain rather than pleasure.

"Gin what's wrong? Did I hurt you?" He asked apprehensively, his jaw tightening.

Ginny rolled her shoulders, wincing again at the ache of her worn out muscles.

"Don't be stupid Harry of course you didn't hurt me. I'm just a bit sore from the match is all." She smiled weakly up at him trying to mask her discomfort although failing miserably. Her smile turning into a grimace. Harry could always tell when something was wrong.

Harry brought his hand up to gently kneed at her shoulder whilst the other stroked softly at her cheek. Ginny flinched at first at the contact but the pressure on the tired muscle started to melt away the tension causing a deep moan to erupt from her lips.

"Perhaps a hot bath might help?" Harry suggested as he kissed the freckled skin of her shoulder, letting his lips linger for a while.

"That sounds bloody wonderful" Ginny sighed, slumping into Harry's arms as he continued kneading her tense shoulders.

"You might even get a massage if you're lucky" Harry teased as he pressed his lips against her head.

"Mmm" Ginny moaned. The thought of Harry's hands all of her body was irresistible in any situation but the thought of him working out the tension in her sounded like pure ecstasy.

"I'd kill for one" She whispered her lips pressing into Harry's chest.

"Perhaps if you let me join you in the tub I might just agree to give you a massage. I charge extra for happy endings though babe." Harry wiggled his eyebrows and shone a toothy grin at Ginny.

Ginny laughed heartily "You've got a deal Potter."

Harry kissed her once more before heading off towards the bathroom.

"I'll draw the bath whilst you get yourself sorted." Harry turned to rake his eyes over Ginny's body still flawed by how delectable she looked in the black body con dress. He'd definitely have to persuade her to wear that little number more often.

"Need any help undressing?" He teased, eyes dark and ravenous as they took in her slender body.

"I think I've got it covered Potter." Ginny retorted winking seductively at him.

She shouted over her shoulder as she sauntered into their room with a purposeful sway of her hips "You best not have clothes on yourself by the time I get in there."

Harry chuckled to himself and then continued into the bathroom to begin drawing the bath.

Meanwhile Ginny was slowly peeling off her dress in the bedroom. Her body becoming tenser and more pained with each movement. Trying to manoeuvre a rather tight fitting dress off of your body with tight muscles isn't an easy one and Ginny found herself almost toppling over. After a few attempts she gave in, grabbing her wand she vanished the dress along with her underwear, sighing with relief.  
Grabbing a towel from the chest of drawers beside their bed she wrapped it loosely around her body before making her way over to the bathroom, giddy with excitement at the thought of joining a naked Harry in the bathtub.  
Pushing open the door to the bathroom she was met with a scented wall of jasmine from the bubble bath Harry had used.  
Sat in the tub was Harry staring at her mischievously with one eyebrow cocked, his broad chest above the water and his arms resting on either side of the bath. His hair was slightly wet and tousled from where he had no doubt been running his hands through.  
Ginny glanced down to his muscular stomach to see the dark trail of hair running from his naval disappear under the milky bath water.

"You going to keep staring or are you going to join me?" Harry smirked watching Ginny's eyes cloud over as they combed over his body.

Ginny dropped her towel revealing herself to Harry. His breath hitched as he took in her naked form. No matter how many times Harry saw Ginny like this she always took his breath away. The thought that only he saw her like this. He was sure she must be a goddess of some sort, maybe even part Veela. Either way she never failed to turn him on so quickly and so thoroughly all the while looking completely breathtakingly beautiful. Harry felt his cock instantly begin to twitch and lengthen as he watched Ginny stalk seductively over towards the bath tub. Her hip bones rippling under her soft milky skin and her pert breasts bouncing ever so slightly with each step. Eyes never departing from their fixed gaze on Harry as her tongue swept bewitchingly over her lips. Like a tiger stalking its prey and Harry was an utterly willing victim.

Dropping slowly into the bath Ginny nestled herself between Harry's legs and laid back against his chest sighing deeply as the warm water soothed her tired body. Water lapping rhythmically against their bodies, caressing and calming.

"Merlin that feels good." Ginny mewled as the water enveloped her body while Harry brought his arms around to hold her at her waist underneath the water.

Harry bent his head down to scatter delicate kisses along her shoulders and then up her neck.

"Mmm feels almost as good as you do." Ginny whispered, her mouth parting to allow quiet whimpers to escape from her lips, unsure of whether it was the water or Harry's touch causing them.

"Still feeling tense love?" Harry whispered in her ear as his hands caressed at her waist, brushing at her hips in small but firm circles.

"A little." She exhaled. The feeling of Harry caressing her underwater causing an intoxicating silky feeling and she relaxed further into him.

"About that massage…" Ginny began. Harry chuckled and began to drag his hands slowly up along her torso to languidly brush across her breasts before finding her shoulders.

"Coming right up" Harry said and he began to massage and knead at Ginny's tense shoulders.

Ginny couldn't hold in the loud moans and sighs as Harry pressed and circled around the deep knots, the mixture of pain with pleasure indescribable and intoxicating. Harry was doing wonders with his hands and Ginny started to rock slightly against him as he drew out the tension in her.

"Feeling any better?" Harry asked as he continued to push and knead, pressing chaste kisses every so often to the soft skin that was glossy from the water of the bath. The trickles and drips of water that rolled down from Ginny's shoulders to her back sent shivers that radiated across her whole body before pooling between her legs.

"Lower" Ginny grumbled, her voice honeyed and husk.

Harry moved his hands lover to rest on her upper back and began caressing and massaging from just above her waist and upwards.

"Mmm" Ginny moaned as Harry's caresses began to unwind the coils in her back.

Harry continued for a few more minutes and Ginny's moans and sighs slowed as the knots and tension melted away. Sensing Ginny was relaxing against him, her breathing evening out, Harry stopped his ministrations of her back and wound his arms around her waist once again.  
He began to let his fingers crawl slowly down her hips to her thighs. Rubbing his palms up and down the plush expanse of skin on either thigh and Ginny began to mewl again above him.  
Pushing her legs apart Harry placed his hand on the mound between her legs. Gradually he let his fingers trace up and down the aperture of her center, slowly teasing and feeling her relax further into him.  
Harry began to focus his ministrations on the bundle of nerves at the top, grazing the sensitive bud. Teasing and tormenting making Ginny whimper at the connection, her hips pulsing upwards to meet him. Harry brought his free hand up to brush Ginny's cheek, sweeping his thumb across her lips as he continued to caress and flick her clit with the other hand.  
Ginny continued to keen under his hand, the water splashing around them with their movements.  
As Harry brushed his thumb across her plump lips once again Ginny opened her mouth and sucked it inside. She let her tongue brush across the pad of his thumb, sucking and biting it lightly, her mouth hot and wet just as Harry knew it felt like to be inside of her.

Harry moaned, the feeling of Ginny sucking on his thumb sending jolts to his ever hardening member.  
As Harry began to rub faster and harder on Ginny's clit he felt her mouth open and his thumb tumble from it. Her breath was becoming heavier and faster as he continued to ride her into oblivion.

"Gonna cum. Haaarryy gonna cumm" She began to cry as Harry moved to roll her pebbled nipple between his fingers as his other hand continued its assault on her clit.

"Cum for me Gin. That's it baby, let go." Harry whispered huskily in Ginny's ear as she exploded beneath him, her hips rolling frantically up into his hand and her body shaking as she screamed her release.  
Throwing her head back to rest on Harry shoulder allowed him perfect access to her neck and he began kissing and nibbling at her pulse point, feeling the rush of hot blood beneath her pale skin.

Harry slowed his circling of her clit but left his hand resting on her center while he continued to trail down her neck with hot wet kisses.  
Reaching down to join his hand Ginny pulled Harry by the wrist and out of the water, placing the two digits that had just been pleasuring her with into her hot mouth once again. Ginny sucked on Harry's fingers and moaning deeply as she tasted herself on him.

"Fucking hell Gin." Harry moaned feeling his cock twitch and strain against her back. "So hot" he croaked as Ginny pulled his fingers in and out of her mouth.

Feeling Harry's hard length pressing impatiently into her back Ginny slid herself further down the bath tub before turning around to look back at Harry, his fingers still in her mouth.  
Looking intently into his eyes she slowly let them slide out of her mouth before kissing the tips of them.

Leaning forwards Ginny pressed a heated kiss to Harry's lips before she pulled his lower lip into her mouth. Biting and pulling on it to then release it, plump and red.  
Without saying a word Ginny reached down to stroke across the tip of Harry's throbbing penis that was pressed against his abdomen, the lower half of it disappearing under the water.  
Harry hissed as Ginny smeared his precum over the sensitive tip with her thumb. Ginny then pressed her lips to the sticky tip, kissing it lightly at first before dragging her tongue in circles, tasting him.

"Mmm yess" Harry moaned, reaching down to palm Ginny's head, running his hands through her silken fiery hair.  
Grasping the bottom of Harry's shaft under the water with her hand, Ginny then placed her mouth over the tip and began to bob slowly up and down taking a few inches of him into her mouth.

"Fuckkk" Harry hissed as she began to speed up, twisting her hand around and up and down at the base of his cock whilst using her tongue to caress his length as her mouth descended over him again and again.

Trying to force down the impending pressure that was threatening to take over Harry managed to croak "Need to be inside you. Want to cum inside you." His voice desperate as Ginny continued to oscillate, enclosing his cock in her warm and deliciously wicked mouth.  
Releasing him from her mouth with a pop Ginny brought herself up to half kneel, positioning herself above him, his cock straining incessantly up towards her demanding to be enveloped in bliss.  
Ginny circled her hips above him making his cock brush against her center. Ginny looked at Harry her eyes sparkling devilishly.  
"I'm going to ride you so hard Potter." She growled, lowering herself slowly onto his rigid and waiting length.  
Harry responded by nipping at her neck before moaning into her as she slid onto him.  
Ginny started to rock slowly on him, the water around them moving with them, sloshing in messy waves threatening to flow over the sides.  
As they began to pick up speed it became harder to keep up a rhythm with the water splashing aggressively around them. Harry wanted more control, the water feeling like it was destabilising them so in one fluid movement he pushed them up to stand causing them both to hiss at the feeling of them disconnecting.

"Harry what are you doing." Ginny groaned.

Harry climbed out of the bath, almost stumbling as his wet feet hit the tilled floor. His still hard cock bobbing comically as he found his footing.

"Don't tell me you're getting seasick or can't you stand me being in control?" Ginny teased her eyebrows raised as she reached out to stroke his cock.

Harry hissed. "Oh Gin you know I love it when you take control but the water was distracting." He reached out to lift Ginny out of the bath by her waist, lowering her in front of him.

"And what do you propose we do now?" Ginny quizzed, very aware of exactly what they were going to do. She liked to tease Harry and he liked it just as much.

Leaning down to pull her ear between his teeth Harry whispered huskily "I'm going to fuck you on the rug. Hard and fast. What do you say?"  
Pulling back Ginny's eyes were wide but she bit her lip and began stroking Harry's cock slowly as it pressed up against her stomach. Harry knew she loved dirty talk just as much as he did so he was more than willing to play her game.

Instead of replying Ginny crashed her lips to his, thrusting her tongue into his mouth. Harry picked her up, wrapped her legs around his waist and walked them slowly over to the rug in the middle of the bathroom. Placing Ginny softly down on the rug without breaking the kiss Harry began to grind into Ginny's stomach, their bodies still wet and slick from the bath.  
Harry dropped down beside Ginny, turning her so they were spooning, Ginny's back flush with his front. Harry began to suck at her neck and brought his arms under her to cup her breast, kneading and pulling at her nipple. With his other hand Harry reached down to prise open her legs, coating her pussy in her juices. Harry lined himself up with her, brushing the tip of his penis against her wet center.

Ginny moaned in protest and pushed her hips back into him.  
"Harryyy nowww." She cried bringing her hand down to rest on top of his that was holding his cock still against her entrance.

"I'm not sure I know what you want Gin." Harry smirked as he breathed heavily into her ear.

"Harrrry please. Fuck me now pleaseee." She moaned her voice rough and carnal.

Harry thrust into her hard causing them both to cry out. Harry grasped hold of Ginny's leg bringing it higher up so he could grind deeper into her.  
Ginny leaned her head back into Harry as he continued to pound into her, driving her leg higher up towards her so he could drive deeper and deeper.

"Ohh godddd" Ginny moaned, the position hitting just the right spot within her.

"Harry faster please. Fuck me faster want to cum around your cock. Harderrrr." Ginny screamed. Harry obeyed and began to thrust harder into her, the sounds of their panting and moaning increasing with every pump of his hips.

"Yes Gin want you to cum for me. Feels so good." Harry hissed before twisting Ginny's head to meet his taking her lips in a sloppy kiss.  
Driving faster and faster into each other they stayed with their lips close and open, exchanging breath between them.

Harry began to feel the fluttering of Ginny's walls starting. Feeling how close she was he began a shallow grind into her tilting his hips up slightly to rub against the sweet spot inside of her.

"Ohhhhh fuckkkkk" Ginny began to shout, her walls clenching and pulsing around Harry's cock.

"Fuck Gin gonna cum." Harry panted feeling his own orgasm building, the pulsing of Ginny's tight walls bringing him to the brink.

"Yessss cum inside me Harry. I'm so clo- fuckkkk." Ginny threw her head back against Harry's shoulder as she began to twitch and quiver. Her orgasm crashed over her as Harry exploded deep inside her as they both cried out each others names in unison.

The pair lay on the rug panting for a few moments before Harry pulled himself reluctantly out of Ginny.  
Ginny turned to face Harry their faces inches apart as Harry grabbed her by the waist to bring her close to him.  
Harry fluttered quick kisses all over Ginny's face and she giggled before sighing as Harry captured her lips with his own, taking her in a slow but deep kiss.

"Mmm why have we never tried that position before?" Ginny sighed as their lips parted.

"I don't know but it was bloody amazing." Harry chuckled as he hitched Ginny's leg up to rest over his hip.

"You say that every time." Ginny teased as she nipped at his lip.

Harry hummed "Yeah true but you can't blame me. It's not my fault I have such a deliciously sexy girlfriend, really you're completely to blame for how amazing it is."

Ginny laughed smacking Harry lightly on the chest. "Maybe you should punish me then if I'm really that naughty." Ginny said wiggling her eyebrows.

Harry laughed deeply before removing Ginny's leg from his waist and making to get up.

"Oh I will but first I've got to feed my Weasley." Harry reached for Ginny's hand and pulled her up to stand.

"Mmm that sounds like a great idea I'm starving." Ginny said as she began to wrap a towel around herself.

"I'm going to guess you haven't eaten since breakfast and it's now close to 7. I'm not doing my job of perfect boyfriend very well." Harry joked and wiggled his brows at Ginny as he pulled on his boxers.

"Maybe it's you that needs to be punished then." Ginny teased before grabbing Harry's hand to lead him out of the bathroom.

"Ughh I could really do with a Three Broomsticks scampi and chips right now." Ginny groaned as she held her stomach dramatically.

Following Ginny into the kitchen Harry chuckled. "Well you'll be happy to know that I ordered you just that when I came back home earlier and it's sat under a warming charm just over there." Harry motioned towards the plate set on the counter.

Ginny's eyes grew wide and she rushed off towards the plate. "Harry Potter I fucking love you." Ginny groaned as she stuffed a chip into her mouth, her eyes rolling back as she slumped onto a chair.

Harry laughed loudly and joined Ginny at the table before swiping a chip off her plate.

"Oy hands off mister." Ginny scalded, smacking his hand away.

Harry raised his eyebrows and swished his wand sending a large tub of Fortescue's Chocolate Cherry ice cream to land in front of him.

"Alright then." He grinned.

Ginny's eyes widened yet again and she swallowed down the food in her mouth quickly.

Watching Harry smirk at her as he took out a scoop of ice cream with his spoon Ginny furrowed her brow before growling "Hand it over Potter".

* * *

 _ **A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading and as always reviews and advice as really appreciated! It really motivates me to continue writing and suggestions/advice sometimes gives me really good ideas and ways to improve the story. I promise I read and take on board every single comment and I am so grateful for anyone taking time to leave a review. You are angels! :D**_


	12. Chapter 12: Treacle Tart Apology

_**A/N: Apologies for how long it has taken to update since the last chapter but as I said before I'm currently in the middle of crazy finals and will be busy with them until the end of May. Because of that I really cant see myself updating until they are over but I promise as soon as I finish my last exam I will be banging out lots of chapters so please bear with me!  
** **Can't wait to get going on this fic once I have the time but in the mean time I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's quite a long one compared to my others but it took me so much longer to get finished just because I've had to keep stopping to come back to it due to said limited amount of free time at the moment.**_

 _ **A little bit of angst in this fic but really not a whole lot because I couldn't leave you guys on a cliff hanger not knowing when I'll be able to update. I'm not that mean ;) The juicy bits in this fic will be coming later !**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy reading and as always reviews are really appreciated as are all of the people that have clicked favourite or follow, massive thanks!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. All rights belong to J.K Rowling.**_

* * *

Harry and Ginny awoke late the next morning, both having earned the lie in and considering it was Sunday the next week was bound to be filled with harpies training for Ginny and long hours at the Ministry for Harry. The couple decided they would spend as much of their day wrapped in their bed sheets as they could.

Neither of them had managed to sleep past 11am however it was now 12:30pm and they were still wrapped in said sheets. They had spent an hour after waking up engaging in frantic and rather hilarious love making in which Harry happened to fall backwards off the bed leaving Ginny in stitches of laughter until Harry had launched himself back onto the bed and pinned her down again.  
For the past half an hour they had been lying in bed, Ginny's head resting on Harry's shoulder as his arms protectively wrapped themselves around her waist as she trailed her fingers across his bare chest.

Ginny yawned and began to stretch out before shifting herself around in Harry's arms so she was propped up on her elbows on Harry's chest so she could look up at his face.

"Can I help you with something?" Harry teased, a smile dancing at his lips.

"Mm I was just thinking we should probably get up at some point today." Ginny sighed letting her eyes close as she puffed out her breath. Her warm breath tickled at Harry's chest and he brought the arm that wasn't still securing Ginny in an embrace up to play with the fiery hair that was cascading down her cheek.

"You're probably right." Harry sighed, continuing to twirl a strand of Ginny's hair around his finger.

"As much as I would love to spend the rest of my life in bed with you naked, somehow I don't think we'd get away with it." Harry chuckled before pressing his lips to Ginny's.

"Who cares, I'll just proceed in making whoever tries to get us out of this bed feel very awkward by doing some rather naughty things to you in their presence." Ginny purred, her eyes darkening slightly as they followed her finger that was drifting up and down Harry's chest.

"You're impossible." Harry laughed.

"But you love me." Ginny flashed a toothy grin her eyebrows raised.

"I do." Harry whispered into her lips as he captured them with his own.

Pushing himself up Harry brought Ginny with him to finally get them out of bet. Ginny began to protest but Harry silenced her with another kiss, this time slightly more chaste.

Harry began dressing himself, trying not to laugh at the sight of Ginny stood a couple of feet away from him, completely stark naked, her arms folded over her chest and a pout to rival that of a toddler who has just been told he can't have some candy.

Once he had finished dressing Harry walked over to Ginny, wound his arm around her before lightly pinching her on her arse causing her to squeak in surprise.

Harry laughed "I'll be in the kitchen starting on lunch. Get dressed quick and there might be some ice cream left over from last night if I haven't eaten it before you are ready."  
Harry winked and made his way out of the bedroom to the sound of Ginny muttering various curse words under her breath.  
Ginny wasn't mad at him of course, she just hated (nah she didn't) the way he could make her feel. Even watching him get dressed made her weak at the knees and she had to hold herself back from ripping his clothes right back off.

As Ginny began to get herself dressed Harry made his way out of the kitchen to find Hermione and Ron chatting over lunch.

"Morning" Harry chirped.

"Morning?" Ron questioned, raising his eyebrow at Harry as he took another large bite from his sandwich.

"Oh well afternoon I guess. We were knackered after the excitement of yesterday I guess."

"Mmm yeah bumped into Seamus this morning. Said he saw you two leave the Hogs Head early on in the night in quite a rush." Ron was smirking and Hermione was trying to stifle a giggle.

"Yeah he said you missed the speeches" Hermione added grinning at Harry.

"Yeah well as much as I'd love to give you the details I somehow think you'd rather not know." Harry responded shooting a devilish grin at Ron, a warning.

"Point taken." Ron responded as a slight blush creeped across his face.

"How was dinner last night with your parents Hermione?" Harry began, rather keen to change the subject of conversation. Harry knew Ron had absolutely no problem with Harry and Ginny being together. In fact on more than one occasion Ron had expressed how if anyone was to be with his sister he would want it to be Harry. He knew how they felt about each other and he could see how happy they made one another. However, anything detailing anything physical between the two and Ron turned into an embarrassed teenage school boy. Of course, Harry felt exactly the same when it came to any details about Ron and Hermione's relationship. The less he knew the better. Ignorance is bliss and all that although the fact that the two of them often forgot silencing charms Harry was a lot less ignorant than he wanted to be on the matter.

"Oh it was lovely thanks. We went to this wonderful little Italian place in Covent Garden and of course Ron and Dad demonstrated that when they get together they start acting their shoe size rather than their real age." Hermione tutted, however the smile on her lips betrayed her. Harry knew how much she loved that Ron got on so well with her parents.

"Hey your Dads a right laugh. We were just mucking around a little."

"If you call scaring the living daylights out of that poor man on the table next to us by conjuring up a goldfish in his glass of water mucking around then I despair." Hermione shook her head.

"Sounds like you had a great time then." Harry chuckled as he continued preparing some lunch for himself and Ginny.

Ron lent over and kissed Hermione's cheek which visibly softened her.

"Erm Harry do you and Ginny have a few moments to spare? Ron and I just had something we wanted to talk to you both about." Hermione asked nervously and glanced to Ron who gave her thigh an encouraging squeeze.

"Where is Ginny anyway, she can't still be sleeping can she? The lazy sod." Ron said raising his voice so Ginny would be able to hear from the next room.

"Heard that you twat." Came a loud shout from their room.

Harry chuckled. "Yeah sure." Harry replied, but taking in the slightly worried look on Hermione's face he grew nervous.  
"Erm everything alright? You're not pregnant are you?" Harry blurted out. Probably not the most sensitive of things to say if Hermione was indeed pregnant.

"Oh god no." Hermione scoffed. "Do you think I'd be sat here this calmly if I was?."

"True. I also doubt Ron would be that calm either. I'd imagine he would be a complete mess if you were."

"What are you trying to say?" Ron asked angrily.

"Nothing errm… Ginny could you come out here." Harry shouted.

Ginny came skidding out of their bedroom, wrestling a sock onto her foot and her hair wild around her face.

"What's up?" She asked rather out of breath.

She came tumbling into the kitchen, her cheeks flushed.

"What have you been doing?" Harry whispered in her ear as she reached him. "You look flushed."

A small grin crept its way across Ginny face "I'll tell you later." Her voice was slightly husky and something in the way she was looking at Harry told him that he definitely didn't want to press the issue right now. For some reason he thought her response might not be completely appropriate for their company.

"Right so erm take a seat you two. Ron and I have something we'd like to discuss with you both."

"Oh shit you're pregnant." Ginny gasped as she started to sit down on the seat next to Harry.

"Why is that both of your immediate reactions?!" Ron asked rather angrily.

Ginny simply shrugged and Harry looked away.

"Do you have no faith in us responsibility wise?" Ron questioned.

"Hermione? Yes. You? No." Ginny responded flatly.

Ron opened his mouth to retort however Hermione held up her hand to stop them before they started bickering.

"Shut up both of you or we'll never get anywhere." Ron clamped his mouth shut and gave an apologetic look to Hermione before sticking his middle finger up to Ginny who responded by sticking out her tongue at him.

"So erm well Ron and I have been talking a lot recently." Hermione started.

"Really? Because with the amount of times I've heard you two at it you'd think you never had any time to talk." Ginny teased.

Hermione blushed profusely.

"Not helping." Ron shot at Ginny through bared teeth.

Harry bend down and whispered in Ginny's ear "Stop being naughty will you." Harry was half joking but half serious as he could see Hermione had something she really wanted to say.  
Ginny snarled back at him, her eyes shimmering with mischief and said "Make me."  
Harry could tell she was in a particularly cheeky mood, he knew he'd have to keep reining her in throughout this discussion that Hermione was desperately trying to keep serious.

"The thing is, well me and Mione really like living together." Ron began trying to help Hermione.

"Yes and well Ron and I have discussed before about living together in our own house in the future. And well that might be sooner than we had initially thought." Hermione was tapping her wand on the table nervously, she was obviously finding it hard to get to the point.

"And we erm, we saw this really nice one bed flat in the center of London the other day, really we stumbled upon it by accident and just thought we'd have a look for the fun of it." Ron chimmed in.

"We didn't think we'd like it so much but well it just seems perfect. Exactly what we wanted so we…we…we decided to put and offer in." Hermione hurried the last of her sentence before looking down at the table and then flashing her eyes to Harry and Ginny.

"Oh" Harry responded.

"I'm sorry it's so sudden I know it's getting so much closer to Christmas and this is really not the most ideal time for us to land something like this on you both. We can help to pay for the rent for a while here as it is so last minute."

"Hermione." Ron interrupted before lowering his voice to a whisper "We can't afford that"

"Oh Ron we'll make it work somehow. We feel so bad for landing this on you so suddenly. It really wasn't planned it just has happened."

"No it's not a…"Harry began before Ron cut in.

"Look we only meant for this living situation to be temporary. You know when Hermione and Ginny both came back from Hogwarts it just made the most sense whilst we all found our feet but now me and Hermione really just want a place of our own you know. To spend the first Christmas with Hermione back from Hogwarts together. Something just came up that was too good for us to turn down."

"Ron stop." Harry had to raise his voice slightly to be heard over Ron's ramblings.

"Seriously do not worry about it at all. You're forgetting I still have Grimmauld place. We can close up our tenancy here for all of us so you don't need to pay any more rent and Ginny and I can move into Grimmauld place temporarily before we figure out what we are doing."

"Oh really Harry? You really don't mind at all?" Hermione asked her voice squeaky as her eyes filled with tears.

"Of course not don't be silly we all knew we weren't going to be here forever didn't we. I'm happy for you both." Harry said as he placed his hand on top of Hermione's and she grasped it tightly.

"What about you Ginny, is this ok with you as well? You don't mind moving into Grimmauld place fpr a bit?" Hermione asked.

Ginny who had been surprisingly quiet for the last few minutes looked up slightly started. "Oh erm yeah sure no problem. That's fine."

Harry couldn't help but miss the look on her face. She seemed upset. He wasn't quite sure why as there was nothing Harry could think of for her to upset by. She was constantly moaning about them all being on top of each other at times in the flat and how she wished she could be alone with Harry without any interruptions. The uncommon quietness made Harry feel uneasy.  
Harry brought his hand to Ginny's thigh and gave it a squeeze. She looked up at him quickly, she looked distant, worried, pained even before she averted her eyes swiftly to look back down at the table.

"Oh this is wonderful. Thank you so much. We best go and tell Mum and Dad, come on Ron lets go there now." Hermione was practically bouncing off the walls as she grabbed Ron by the hand and pulled him out of the room towards to fireplace to floo away.

Before Harry could turn around to ask Ginny what was wrong she had bounded into their bedroom and slammed the door shut.

"Oh bloody hell what the shit." Harry cursed as he ran his hand hastily through his hair before making his way over to the bedroom.

Upon entering the room Ginny was lying face down on their bed her arms bent above her head and her face covered completely by a blanket of flaming red hair.

"Ginny what the hell was that about?"

"Go away." Ginny muffled from beneath the cloak of hair.

"Not until you tell me what that was all about. Don't tell me you aren't glad Ron and Hermione are moving out, the other day you were moaning about how much you wanted to kill him?"

Harry was met by a wall of silence.

"Ginny come on what's up? Please tell me." Harry begged.

"It can't be that bad." Harry continued when he was met by a muffled groan from Ginny.

Ginny sat up suddenly and spun herself so quickly Harry was sure she must have snapped her back.  
Before he could even form any sort of witty remark Harry noticed Ginny's thunderous expression.

"Don't you fucking tell me what is and isn't bad." Ginny hissed. When Ginny was angry it usually turned Harry on, seeing her flustered but this time was different. Mixed in with the venom in her voice was hurt. Her eyes were glistening with something Harry had only seen a small handful of times.

"Sorry…I…Gin I can't help if I don't know why you're upset." Harry began rubbing his hand nervously through his hair.

"You don't want to live with me." Ginny blurted out, her face still murderous.

"What?" Harry asked incredulously.

"I thought we had established that Hermione and Ron are moving out and we are going to stay at Grimmauld place for a bit? What part of that meant I didn't want to live with you?" Harry was beyond confused. Had he missed something out there?

"Harry I'm not fucking deaf I heard that clearly. You said until we figure out what we are doing. I heard that loud and clear. I just thought….I wasn't under the impression I was temporary." Ginny's voice was strangled as she struggled to stop herself from falling apart. Harry didn't want her like she wanted him. She thought after everything they had been through and everything he had said that this was it. The thought that he wasn't even sure what was in their future and that he wanted to wait around to figure out whether they would be together long enough to properly move in together ripped her apart inside.

Harry starred at Ginny dumfounded. Was she really suggesting that what he meant by 'figure out what they were doing' meant their relationship and not living arrangements. Had he really been that unclear in the past couple of months about how he felt about her for her to think he didn't want to move in with her, spend his whole life with her. Harry could feel himself getting angry at the thought but the pain on her face soften him and he realised how stupid this was.

"Ginny you're being stupid if you'll just hear me…"

Ginny's face began to burn up and redden as her breathing got faster and her hands balled into tight fists.

"Fuck you Harry Potter." Ginny snarled before storming past him, slamming the door and disapparating out of the flat.

Harry slumped onto their bed and held his head in his hands.

"Fucking hell." He sighed.

He had to sort this out, he couldn't have Ginny thinking the worst, thinking he didn't feel the same way about her. He wanted more than anything for them to get their own place together and what he had said to Hermione had been completely misinterpreted by Ginny.  
Reaching for a bit of parchment he began to scribble a note.

Ginny had made her way to Luna's and was currently outside blowing up apples with her wand as Luna watched.

"He's a great sodding moron." Ginny muttered as she continued to blast apples.

"I really think you are missing something" Luna said as she repaired the smashed apples to their original state before chucking them to a nearby bush that was vibrating with some sort of creature.

"What I'm missing is that I clearly thought we were on the same page with our relationship. Ruddy fucking twat of a fucking sodding idiot."

"Ginny Harry really does love you and I can't imagine he sees you as temporary. I really think you have misinterpreted the entire situation." Luna said softly.

"But Luna he said 'until we figure out what we are doing'. Does he not know what we are doing? We've had so many conversations about us and after everything we were so clear that this was it, we're in this for good so why does he need to figure out anything? I mean maybe he's rethinking everything and that's why he didn't say we'd move into our own place." Ginny said trying to stop the tears forming at her eyes from falling.

"Ginny you don't think by that he meant figure out what you were going to do living wise and that you'd live in Grimmauld place until you find somewhere else? Not figuring out your relationship?"

Oh fuck. Ginny thought. She was a complete and utter idiot. Of course he had meant that. It was stupid to think they'd find somewhere to live that quickly so of course they would live in Grimmauld place whilst they 'figured out' where to live next. She was great bloody idiot who had just gone off on one and poor Harry was probably back at the flat pulling his hair out.

"Oh shit." Ginny muttered as the realisation drained over her.

"Oh god he did mean that didn't he? That's why he was so clueless as to why I was upset. I thought he was just being insensitive which is completely stupid as Harry is so the opposite of that. Oh bloody fuck why am I such a hot headed tit?" Ginny despaired.

"Don't worry about it Ginny you'll sort it out." Luna sighed dreamily as she finished restoring all of the apples Ginny had previously destroyed.

At that moment a white Owl swooped down to drop a small note in Ginny's hand before hooting at her, it's tone one of slight annoyance before flying away.  
 _  
Ginny,_

 _Please come back home. You completely misunderstood what I said about the whole figuring stuff out._  
 _Come back so I can explain? Please?_  
 _If you don't I'm going to hunt you down to find you anyway._

 _I love you._

 _Harry._

Ginny felt another wave of guilt wash over her. She had been a complete arse to Harry and his note just proved how bloody amazing he was. Why did she have to be so bloody proud all the time Ginny thought to herself.

"Right Luna I'm going to have to love you and leave you. It appears I've been a massive idiot and I've been ridiculously cruel to Harry so I need to run and get something to make it up to him before he comes looking for me."

"You'll sort it out." Luna said before hugging Ginny goodbye.

"And thanks Luna for knocking some sense into me and making me realise I'm an absolute fool sometimes." Ginny smiled warmly at Luna before disappartating away.

Ginny arrived back at their flat to find a rather glum looking Harry lying on the sofa. His hand ruffling nervously through his thick black hair and muttering to himself.  
He hadn't even seemed to have noticed that Ginny had returned which gave her a couple of seconds to take in the adorable sight. Truly Ginny felt really guilty. She felt a drop in the pit of her stomach as she watched her selfless, loving and truly wonderful boyfriend fretting away because she had been too stubborn to stay and listen to his explanation. Ginny knew she had a hot temper. She knew Harry usually loved this about her but today she had acted completely out of hand and she was going to put it right.

"Harry" Ginny said tentatively. Although she had spoken rather softly, it caused Harry to jump and bolt upright on the sofa.

"God Ginny thank god, I'm so sorry. Please listen to me I need to explain." Harry began to bumble, scrambling up from the sofa and flying towards Ginny.

Ginny couldn't help but smile at his reaction. He really was adorable.

"Shhh wait Harry." Ginny said as she grabbed one of Harry's hands in her own.

"I'm sorry Harry. I completely went off on one and didn't even give you the chance to explain."

"No Ginny you don't – W, what?" Harry stumbled.

"I just heard one thing and completely misunderstood it and I guess I couldn't stand the thought that you didn't want me anymore and I sort of just put my guard up. I guess it's my way of protecting myself. I really am sorry Harry I should have trusted you, trusted your feelings for me but I don't know sometimes it all just seems too good to even be real you know?" Ginny could feel herself shaking. The feelings she had been trying so hard to suppress were thundering in her chest, she couldn't let them overpower her again. She had to trust Harry, trust how he felt about her.

"Gods Ginny I know. Sometimes I feel like I'm going to wake up and you're going to be gone, or you'll find some guy with less baggage and you'll realise how much easier it would be with someone else." Harry confessed, running his hand through his hair in that endearing way he always does.

"Harry don't you know I'll never want anyone else."

"But merlin Ginny how could you ever think I didn't see a future with you. Fuck you are my future Gin." Harry began softly running his fingers through her hair as he interlocked their fingers with his other hand that she was still clutching.

"God I'm such a bloody bitch sometimes." Ginny sighed, closing her eyes to prevent any tears from escaping.

"You can be pretty scary when you want to be I'll give you that." Harry teased as he tilted Ginny's chin up so he could press a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Urgh I'm sorry Harry."

"Hey love it's fine. I'm just glad you came back to let me explain. Look the reason I didn't sound more enthusiastic or go into details about plans for our living arrangements was well I kind of wanted to ask you myself in private." Harry confessed, blushing slightly and averting his eyes for a moment.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked inquisitively.

"I, well, I had been thinking for a while that maybe we could find a place of our own sometime soon and I wanted to talk to you about it in private. You know it would be something special we could decide on together. I wanted to actually be able to ask you myself if you wanted to move in with me. I guess Hermione and Ron just made it happen in a different way so I wanted to at least not give too much away until I had you alone."

"Jesus I'm a fucking idiot. I should have known it would have been something like that. Always noble and thoughtful Harry. Oh I have completely ruined it haven't I?" Ginny slumped into Harry letting her head rest on his shoulder as his hands ran up and down her back.

Harry chuckled and lent his head upon Ginny's.

"Not ruined, just made it a bit more eventful one could say." Harry replied letting out a long breath in relief of having her back in his arms.

"So what do you say? Move into Grimmauld place with me and then we can start looking around for a real place of our own to move into?"

Ginny lifted her head off of Harry's shoulder, beaming wide as she looked up at him.

"Hmmm I'll have to think about it." She jested.

Harry growled and pulled Ginny flush against him, wrapping his arms low around her waist as his hands brushed the top of her bum.

Ginny laughed rambunctiously "Yes. Yes I'll move in with you."

Harry thrust his hand into Ginny's hair and pulled her face to his, taking her lips in a fierce kiss. Ginny hummed in appreciation and melted into the kiss before matching his force.

Ginny reluctantly tore herself away from the kiss, resting her forehead against Harry's and letting their noses brush.

"I love you." She breathed.

"God I love you." Harry replied, his voice gravelly and his eyes dark.

"Before we get carried away here I may have got you something to say sorry for being a complete ass." Ginny said as she prised herself from Harry's embrace and went over to the side table where she had placed said item.

Harry's eyes widened as soon as he caught sight of the item in Ginny's hand and he gasped loudly.

"You didn't."

"I did." Ginny grinned smugly. A grin that could surely rival that of the Cheshire cat.

Harry rushed over to Ginny, taking the fresh treacle tart she had poised on her hand.

"If this is what I get as a sorry then Jesus Gin please be an ass more often." Harry groaned as he took a large bite of the tart, moaning loudly as the pastry touched his lips.

Thankfully Ginny had managed to persuade her mother to whip up a tart after she had come to the burrow from Luna's. It had taken a lot of fluttering of her eyelashes and pleading as well as Molly requiring a full explanation of exactly why Harry needed this 'apology tart' in the first place. But Ginny knew that Harry loved nothing more, bar maybe her, than a treacle tart.

"So am I forgiven then?" Ginny asked coyly as Harry polished off the last of his treat.

"Mmm I think so." Harry said as he scooped Ginny up in his arms and crashed their lips together, letting Ginny taste the sweet treacle from his lips. As they deepened the kiss Ginny let her tongue run across his lips, tasting the glorious mix of the tart and Harry and she groaned deeply in approval.

After apologising many more times in a multitude of ways Ginny and Harry lay snuggled up on the couch, with a movie on in the background but hardly paying it much attention.

Harry was running his fingers through Ginny's fiery locks with one hand whilst his other ran slowly in circles along her waist.

"Gin you know earlier when you came out of the bedroom and I asked you what you were doing?"

"Mmhmm." Ginny replied, a small smile playing on her lips.

"What were you doing?"

"Wanking." Ginny replied smoothly.

Harry spluttered, pulling himself up slightly and looking down at Ginny wide eyed. "Erm what?"

Ginny laughed loudly and pushed herself up off Harry's chest to look at him. Almost breaking into another fit of laughter at the look on his face.

"Well you got me all flustered before breakfast and well you weren't going to give in so I just did it myself. Not as good as having you mind but it did the trick"

"You erm, you do that a lot do you?" Harry blushed, feeling suddenly rather bashful.

"From time to time. Only when I get frustrated and you aren't there which hasn't been very often." Ginny winked.

"I mean don't you?" She added, quirking her eyebrow at him.

"Yeah I mean I don't need to do it half as much as I used to when we weren't together. You're much better than a wank."

"I'd hope so too." Ginny smirked.

"I just didn't really think girls did it, or at least did it a lot that's all."

"Of course they do Harry. Merlin in the month before we got back together I was masturbating most nights. You drove me crazy, seeing you but not being able to have you. I think I would have gone insane if I didn't have a way to release some of that tension." Ginny confessed.

"I guess I knew you had done it. I maybe saw you one time." Harry looked rather guilty and began frantically searching Ginny's eyes for any sign of anger.

"Wait when?"

"Erm that night after the reunion, when we had that big row just before we got back together. You sort of left your door open and I maybe saw and maybe stayed to watch." Harry grinned nervously at her.

"I know." Ginny stated nonchalantly and flopped back down onto Harry's chest.

"You know?"

"Yep I thought I saw you standing there. I mean you were gone once I had finished but I was almost certain you were watching. I kind of wanted you to see me actually."

"Merlin Ginny." Harry groaned, feeling something stirring below his belt.

"And you're not mad?" Harry added pulling Ginny's face up so he could see her better.

"Of course not. I might have watched you in the shower after." Ginny smirked as she drew circles with her finger on Harry's chest.

"You didn't?!" Harry gasped.

"I did. Wholly unintentional to start with but when I saw you god it was so fucking hot so I just kind of used a charm to hide myself and kept watching." Ginny blushed slightly and bit her lip.

"Jesus woman you are going to kill me I swear." Harry moaned, definitely feeling the stir in his boxers this time.

"Well I guess we are just as bad as each other then." Ginny giggled.

"Hmm I think you're much naughtier than me Weasley." Harry waggled his eyebrows and smacked Ginny lightly on the arse before caressing the same spot softly afterwards.

"And what are you going to do about that Potter?" Ginny teased as she leaned up and began nibbling at Harry's jaw.

Harry grinned mischievously before pulling his arms up in the air and wiggling his fingers.

"Don't you even think about it." Ginny warned.

Harry brought his wiggling fingers down to her waist. Harry knew Ginny was ridiculously ticklish and he was ready to play dirty.

"And what are you going to do about it Weasley?" Harry taunted before starting his onslaught on Ginny's sides to the shrieks of her laughter.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Wont be updating until the end of May when I am done with my finals so hold tight until then! Promise I will be putting a lot of time into updating once I am done :)**_

 ** _Reviews and advice always welcome!_**


	13. Chapter 13: Drowning

**_A/N: Hello again! Long time no see I know but I am FINALLY done with my final exams of my degree (ahhh how did that happen) so actually have some free time to dedicate to writing! Not sure when I will upload, I don't really have a set schedule or anything but I will upload as often/regularly as I can when I get chapters done. I have a lot of ideas for the whole fic and some planned out for the next couple of chapters so you shouldn't be waiting too long for an update, promise! I really want to get running with all my ideas._**

 ** _I guess this is kind of a filler chapter but I also wanted to add in the little Harry figurine somewhere after seeing an adorable fan art on tumblr of it so most of this chapter was as a place for me to get that in!_**

 ** _Thanks as always for all of the reviews and follows/favourites they are sooo appreciated! Enjoy :)_**

* * *

As the week progressed Ginny and Harry started to pack away their things in the flat ready to move into Grimmauld place. Hermione and Ron had moved their things at the beginning of the week as their new flat was ready for them to move into, although they did come back to help Ginny and Harry from time to time.  
Harry and Ginny spent their evenings after Harry got back from work and Ginny from training sorting through the piles of items they had somehow managed to cram into such a small flat and packing them in to carboard boxes. Most evenings resulting it them having given up by 10pm and resorting to collapsing on the couch with a large glass of red wine, usually with some muggle show on the tv on in the background that they would completely ignore whilst they chatted away the rest of the evening.  
Saturday morning came, the day before they were planning on moving into Grimmauld place. They would have to hand the keys back to the landlord by the end of the weekend anyway so it made sense to have everything ready to move by Sunday morning.  
Ginny awoke alone, an unusual occurrence for a weekend as the pair usually favoured spending most of their mornings in bed before Ginny would have to leave for practise.  
However Ginny's confusion as to where Harry was became short lived when she heard rummaging and banging coming from the living room.  
Ginny got up from bed and slipped on one of Harry's t-shirts that had been discarded on the floor the previous night before padding out of their bedroom into the living-room.  
Her suspicions were confirmed. Harry was dressed in his grey tracksuit bottoms that were riding low on his hips and an old t-shirt whilst he packed more house items into empty boxes.  
Ginny felt her breath hitch as she watched him, looking deliciously dishevelled with his bed head and slouchy dress.

"You do know you're a wizard right Harry." Ginny smirked as she watched Harry struggle with a rather heavy item of furniture seeming to forget he owned a wand.

Harry's head wiped around and his expressed settled into a mock scowl.

"You know, I was really starting to wonder what this long stick that was in my trousers was. Now it makes so much more sense." He teased as he faking confusion lightly smacking himself on the forehead.

"Oh har har Potter. You make it too easy to make wand jokes, do you know that?"

"Mmm whatever do you mean?" Harry grinned at Ginny.

"Harry seriously why aren't you using your wand?" Ginny said as she plonked herself on the arm of the sofa.

"I just can't get the stuff to fit properly in the boxes when I use my wand. I've never been that great with those types of charms so I kind of left that stuff to you when we've been packing together. I'm good at the heavy lifting though."

"You sound like a right misogynist Harry. Leave the household spells to the woman whilst the big strong man does all of the manly man stuff" Ginny teased in a gruff voice at the end before she ruffled Harry's hair.

"You know I don't mean it like that." Harry protested.

"Ohh shh I know I'm just messing with you. I'll teach you some time and then you can be my house husband. Now tell me why you're up and going so early it's 9am on a Saturday and not still in bed with me?!" Ginny moaned as she stifled a yawn with the back of her hand.

"I thought I could get most of this done today whilst you're at training and then we can actually enjoy our evening. We've been packing this whole week and I miss having nothing to do in the evenings and you'll be tired when you get back, I want you to be able to relax on our last night here."

Ginny moved over to where Harry was sealing one of the finished boxes and wrapped her arms around his waist before leaning up to pant kisses on his lips.

"You" _kiss_ "are" _kiss_ "too" _kiss_ "bloody" _kiss and a smirk from Harry_ "wonderful." _Kiss.  
_  
"Mmm I do try." Harry grinned into Ginny's lips.

"Right I need to get ready for training. I can't be late again or Gwenog will literally kill me this time." Ginny sighed as she began to unwind her arms from Harry's waist.

"Can't imagine why you're always so late." Harry chuckled as Ginny began to make her way back over to the bedroom.

She shot him a dirty look over her shoulder "Shut it Potter." Leaving him chuckling and shaking his head as he carried on packing.

Ginny emerged a half hour later dressed in her Harpies training kit whilst Harry had made his way through packing another 3 boxes.

Harry looked up as she came in and felt something stir deep in his stomach. He had always loved Ginny in her quidditch gear even back when they were at Hogwarts. It was the cause of a few near bludgers to the head on a number of occasions. Her Harpies training kit however was his favourite and in a league of its own. It was tight and clung to her in all the right places showcasing her lithe body.

"Mmm hello." Harry purred and pulled Ginny by the hips from behind as she was rummaging in her kit bag.

"Mfttt" Ginny groaned as she was pulled roughly against Harry and he began nuzzling at her neck.

"Can I help you?" Ginny teased, moving her neck so Harry had better access and he began nibbling and kissing at the soft skin there.

"You know I love you in your quidditch gear." He moaned into her neck, the vibrations sending shivers down her neck and back.

"Yes I do. This is precisely why I am later for practise almost every week."

"Mmhmm." Harry said into her neck.

"God help us both when he sees the summer training kit." Ginny murmured too quiet from Harry hear as he concentrated on his assault of her neck.

Ginny really didn't want to move. Hell she'd much rather Harry carried on doing the wicked things he was doing with his mouth for the rest of the day but if she didn't stop Harry now then she would almost certainly be late for practise again and almost certainly be absolutely bollocked by Gwenog.

"As much as I love what you're doing babe I really need to get going. Not sure how useful to you I'll be when Gwenog kills me for being late again." Ginny sighed as she prised Harry's mouth from her neck and hands from her hips.

Harry groaned in protest and Ginny couldn't supress the giggle when she took in his lust filled expression.

As Ginny swung her training bag over her shoulder Harry's eyes seemed to focus in on something, his eyes brows raised in question and a smirk forming on his lips.

"Erm Gin… what's that on your kit bag?"

"What is what?" Ginny asked rather bewildered as to what he was talking about.

"There on your kit bag?" Harry's smile began to widen as he moved and reached for the item dangling from one of the side straps on her bag.

Upon further inspection it appeared a small cartoon figurine version of Harry was smirking and winking back at real Harry.

"Ohh shit I forgot about him." Ginny gasped, her face flushing.

Real Harry laughed as figurine Harry ran his hand through his messy black hair.

"Erm…Gin" Harry began, trying to supress a snort as he watched her flustered expression.

"The girls at training gave it to me as a joke a couple of weeks back. They like to take the piss of how famous you are. They thought it was hilarious. I hooked him on to my bag just for somewhere to put him but I sort of got a bit attached." Ginny admitted, biting her lip and blushing still.

Harry barked with laughter and Ginny scowled at his reaction.

"Sorry Gin." Harry managed when he had managed to control his laughter, holding up his hands. "That is actually adorable."

"Hmm yeah rather fan girl like I do admit but hey just going back to my true roots as number one fan girl." Ginny joked. That was one of the many things Harry loved about her. She could make a joke but could also take one. Harry found the figurine on her bag incredibly cute and loved the fact she would wear a silly piece of merchandise of him around in public.

Harry chuckled and pulled Ginny into a hug.

"Don't go thinking he can replace me though. I get very jealous." Harry smirked as he examined the figurine who was now frowning up at him.

"Can't promise anything. He does a lot less brooding than you do." Ginny taunted as figurine Harry winked at her and blew her a kiss.

"And here I was thinking you were with me for my mysterious brooding demeanour." Harry breathed into Ginny's ear.

"No I'm with you for your gloriously sexy body and the fact you're a god in the sack" Ginny hummed and shot a wink at Harry as she ran her hand down from his chest to his naval, sweeping dangerously low above the waist band of his tracksuit bottoms.

"Oh I see how it is." Harry drawled, his eyes darkening the lower Ginny got down his torso before she quickly spun around and began to slip on her trainers.  
"I can't argue with that, although you're not so bad in that department yourself Miss Weasley." Harry purred before smacking Ginny's bum lightly resulting in a high pitched squeak.

Ginny smacked his arm lightly and rolled her eyes, "Best you've ever had Potter."

"Only I've ever had." Harry winked.

"See you later Harry." Ginny murmured against Harry's lips as she kissed him deeply before making her way out of the living room.

"Bye babe, have a good training session." Harry called out after her just before he heard her disapparate.

Ginny for once was on time to training much to Gwenogs and the rest of the teams surprise. It had become a competition between the team in guessing what excuse Ginny would come up with each time as well as how late she would be. Of course they all knew Harry was the reason every time. The Harpies only had a week left of training before they broke up for Christmas break so Gwenog decided they would be spending the last week or so of practise training twice as hard as usual to combat the indulgence of the festive period.  
By the time Ginny had finished training she was exhausted as the combination of training and packing for a whole week crept up on her.  
Ginny arrived back at the flat in the early evening to find the flat covered in way more boxes than it had been when she had left in the morning and everything looking rather empty.  
She was more than thrilled to be moving on to new things, they wouldn't be staying in Grimmauld place for very long so most of their items would stay in boxes whilst they flat hunted as Grimmauld place had been completely renovated since the war with everything they needed.  
Sure her and Harry could live there for as long as they wanted but in truth the place just felt too big for them right now and there was too many bad memories for the both of them that it just didn't feel like a long term kind of home for the both of them.  
Ginny couldn't wait to find a place just right for the pair of them but she was rather sad to see the flat looking so bare. It had been the first place her and Harry had really lived together. Granted there was a lot of bad memories as well but there's something about the first place you live independently as an adult away from your childhood home. It always holds a special place and Ginny would miss it.

Dragging herself into the living room she let her training bag drop to the floor and slid off her trainers, massaging her sore feet from the god knows how many stair runs Gwenog had made them do.

"Harry I'm back." She called out.

"In here." Harry called back, his voice coming from their bedroom.

Ginny made her way to their room to find Harry sitting on the floor, his long legs stretched out in front of him and holding a pile of photos, a box next to him filled messily to the brim with the recognisable colours of Gryffindor.

He grinned at her as she made her way in to the room melting her heart instantly. He could be so adorable, able to make her soften simply from a smile. He was dressed in exactly the same scruffy wear he had being in when she had left him in the morning and somehow his hair was even more messier, an impressive achievement.

"I found a load of our old Hogwarts stuff under the bed. I had no idea we had all this stuff here. I thought it was still at the burrow." Harry beamed and reached out to grab Ginny's leg to pull her closer to where he sat.

Ginny plonked herself down next to him, almost collapsing as her exhausted muscles protested and leaning her head on his shoulder.

"We look so young." Ginny marvelled as Harry turned to a photo of them pulling faces at the camera.

"I know. It's hard to believe that 6th year was only 3 years ago. We've grown up so much in such a short space of time." Harry smiled sadly turning to look at Ginny as she moved off his shoulder and he began to stroke her chin slowly and softly with his thumb.

"We really have. It was a tough couple of years but we're here now and we've grown so much. I'm proud of us." Ginny smiled warmly and kissed the palm of Harry's hand that was holding her face.

"Me too Gin." Harry smiled warmly back before shifting the pile of photos and bringing up another photo, this time of Ginny stood by the lake at Hogwarts. She was looking over her shoulder and beaming widely at Harry, her hair billowing in the wind, her eyes alive and sparkling, creasing at the edges as she began to laugh. They remained silent for a while watching the photo move before Harry broke the silence.

"You're still just as beautiful." He declared causing Ginny to blush.

"Hell you get more beautiful with every day." He smiled and brushed the hair that had escaped her plait back behind her ear.

"You Mr need to chill it with the cheese." Ginny jibed but the soft smile that crept its way over her face and warmth brimming in her eyes betrayed her teasing tone.

Harry laughed deeply, a true laugh that Ginny lived to hear.

"I know it's rather puke worthy but it's true Ginny. I'll never get over how beautiful you are. I don't just mean your looks, which by the way are breath-taking, but your whole being is just mesmerising. I'll never stop being blown away by how complete you make me feel Genevra." Harry said his voice breathy and husked as his eyes brimmed with emotion and hunger in equal measures.

Ginny could feel her body heating up, every word punctuating her being, ringing so true. His words both suffocating her and breathing life into her. She would happily drown in him.

All thought of packing, stolen moments by the lake at Hogwarts or gruelling Harpies training was forgotten in a flurry of discarded photographs and clothing as they both willingly drowned in one another. It always was the easiest to breath then. Soon they were choking out their ecstasy, their union, letting it flood their lungs before collapsing like a wave breaking. It always was the easiest to breath then. It always would be easiest to breath in each other. No need for oxygen. They needed each other to breath and to drown so gloriously.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Watch this space for the next chapter, some fun moving house times for Hinny and because it's been a little dry on the lemon front the past two chapters there might just be a refreshing beverage to quench that thirst in the next chapter or two... :D**_


	14. Chapter 14: Dancing in the Dark

**_A/N: Quite a short chapter but I just felt it fit well by itself rather than keeping it as a big long one. This however means you wont have to wait long at all for the next chapter as it is pretty much completely written. Just need to do a little bit more editing etc  
Introducing a little bit of lemon back into the mix for this one although it isn't super crazy but it is a lemon all the same._**

 _ **I am trying to do as much writing as I can however my summer break is a lot more hectic than I anticipated so I haven't had as much free time to dedicate to writing and this fic as I would like. Nonetheless I will try to keep updating as quickly as I can however I do go on holiday for 3 weeks next week so there might be a little break in updating then as I won't have my laptop with me. Might just mean that I bombard you with chapters once I get back as I will still have a chance to write whilst I am away.**_

 _ **I'm still loving writing this fic and still have so many things I want to write/routes I want to explore so even if I don't update super frequently/regularly I promise I have not/will not be abandoning this! (I know some people freak out when fics aren't updated weekly.)**_

 _ **Anywhooo less of the rambling. This chapter was based on two Ed Sheeran songs 'Perfect' and 'Dive' because after hearing those songs the scene just kind of wrote itself... The lyrics are in italics in the fic in case you were wondering. As always I am so thankful for all of the reviews and people who have clicked favourite or follow, it is realllly appreciated. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**_

* * *

The next morning was a scene of organised chaos. After packing the last of their things into the remaining boxes they began transporting all of the boxes from the flat to Grimmauld place with the help of Ron, Hermione and George.  
Even with the use of magic to aid in the moving they still didn't finish until around 5pm. Ginny flopped down onto one of the sofa's with a loud huff in the main drawing room surrounded by untouched boxes with Harry stood in the middle of them.

"Merlin moving is tiring." She sighed as she let her head loll over the back of the sofa dramatically.

Harry chuckled at the site of Ginny sprawled over the sofa, her red hair fanning across the arm and draping over the side. She was dressed in a pair of scruffy cotton shorts and an old Harpies t shirt that Harry was pretty sure was one from when she was a child as it was rather tight and rather short…not that Harry minded. Not one bit.

"I think we should leave the unpacking until tomorrow. I've taken the day off work so we can get this done quickly and you don't have training, right?" Harry quizzed.

"Um hum no training tomorrow thank god. I don't think I would survive practise with Gwenog after all of this." Ginny said gesturing to the boxes before bringing her fingers up to rub at her temples and letting her eyes slowly close.

Harry smiled lovingly at Ginny and strode over to where she was sprawled on the sofa. He held his arm outstretched towards her, his hand open and palm upturned gesturing for Ginny to place her own there.

"Take my hand." Harry whispered, his voice low.

Ginny brought her head up from the back of the sofa, her eyebrows raised in question.  
"What are you up to Potter?" she quizzed.

"Just take my hand." He laughed in response. "Don't you trust me?"

"Not entirely when you have that mischievous grin on your face. You remind me far too much of my brothers when you get that look." Ginny said but she lifted her arms and placed her hand in Harrys open palm.

As soon as her hand brushed his Harry closed his hand tight around hers and whisked her to stand upright pressed close against him.  
He took a moment to look into Ginny's eyes, full of questioning but the same warmth as always was there. After letting his eyes sweep across her face Ginny began to open her mouth to speak but Harry wordlessly turned on the record player causing her to close her mouth before saying a word.

 _I found a love for me…darling just dive right in, follow my lead._

Harry began to move them slowly from side to side causing a wide smile to flitter across Ginny's face, her eyes sparkling.

 _We were just kids when we fell in love, not knowing what it was, I will not give you up this time._

"What are you doing?" She chuckled, bringing her arms up to circle around Harry's neck, playing with the hairs at the nape of his neck.

"Dancing." Harry responded, his lips curling into another smirk as he continued to move with Ginny in his arms to the music.

"No shit Sherlock." Ginny scoffed. "I can see that, but you do not dance willingly."

"In public no but with just you I will." Harry smiled warmly down at her.

He pressed his lips softly to her lips and they continued to sway to the music.

 _Your heart is all I own…Dancing in the dark, with you between my arms. Bare foot on the grass, listening to our favourite song._

Harry stumbled a few times causing Ginny to laugh loudly at his expense and earning her a scowl from him. She wouldn't admit it to Harry but she found it undeniably adorable to see him fumble around. Usually such an agile and controlled Auror yet he was completely trumped by a bit of dancing.

"Watch it I need my feet." Ginny mocked, raising her brows at him.

"Shut it." Harry retorted but his smile betrayed his words.

Ginny leaned up to press her lips to Harry's, starting a slow but deep kiss to accompany the way they were swaying with the music. Taking their time with one another with no need to rush anything.

 _I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know. She shared my dreams I hope that someday I'll share her home. I found a love to carry more than just my secrets. To carry love, to carry children of our own._

"We should start a tradition." Harry began as he pulled away from the kiss.

"Hmm?" Ginny responded still dizzy from the things Harry had being doing with his lips and tongue upon hers.

"To dance like this in every place we move in to together." Harry said brushing Ginny's hair behind her ear and letting his fingers drift slowly down her cheek before ghosting lightly across her jaw.

 _I see my future in your eyes..._

"You mean I get to watch you try to dance willingly more than once?" Ginny winked.

"Only because I love you."

"Alright." Ginny breathed, her breath caught in her throat at the way Harry was looking at her. Like his eyes were piercing her soul. Like he was drowning in her as much as she was in him.

They continued to sway to the music, wrapped in one another, stealing soft slow kisses before the song changed.  
The beat was sexier, deeper, more gravelly, letting Ginny instinctively transform the way her hips were moving from a sway to more of a dip and grind, bringing Harry with her, letting him follow her lead.

 _Maybe I came on too strong, maybe I waited too long….baby III III IIII apologize for it…_  
 _So don't call me baby unless you mean it_

Ginny turned in Harry's arms and began to sway against his hips, pulling his arms around to circle her waist from behind and arching her neck to give him better access to pepper kisses along her neck and jaw.

 _Don't tell me you need me, If you don't believe it.  
So let me know the truth, before I dive right into you._

Harry grabbed hold of Ginny's hips tightly and spun her around so she was again facing him. He lifted her up, bringing one of her legs up to hook around his hips. His length was hard and ready pushing incessantly against the inside of Ginny's thigh letting her feel the whole length of him. Getting the message Ginny brought her other leg around as Harry's hands came to support her by holding her firmly under her arse.

Their lips met in a fierce battle, kissing and biting, tongues clashing as the music continued to rattle loudly around the large drawing room. The sound of the guitar gravelly and providing the rhythm for their embrace.

Harry began walking back towards the sofa with Ginny still resting on his hips and their lips still locked. Harry lowered them down to the sofa and Ginny's legs fell open giving him the perfect space to begin grinding his now painfully hard erection against her short clad centre, providing momentary relief.

"Need you now Gin." Harry groaned, his movements becoming more desperate and frantic.

"Mmm need you too Harry." Ginny moaned as Harry's teeth found her neck and then her collar bone.

Usually Harry loved undressed Ginny the muggle way. He loved peeling away each layer to slowly reveal what was underneath, to marvel at her body but today he just needed her. Right now. So wordlessly he banished their clothes and began to rub his cock forcefully against Ginny's slick folds, moving in between them without penetrating, hitting her swollen nub with the tip of his cock.

"Fuckkk Harry." Ginny moaned as bolts of pleasure shot from centre to the pit of her stomach and she pulled Harry's face down closer to hers, pulling his lip between her teeth.

"Just do it now. Fuck me now Harry." She practically sobbed. The exhaustion and stress of the past few days moving transforming into a display of wild, primal desires. Grasping, pulling, gripping and scratching.

Not waiting a second longer Harry plunged forcefully into Ginny causing them both to moan out loud, their breath mingling as their gasped at the feeling of being one. Usually the pair were quite vocal when making love however this time the room was merely filled with gasps and groans. The desperation and wildness of it all taking away any coherent thoughts and words from the both of them. Ginny wrapped her legs around Harry's hips tilting her hips up as Harry grabbed onto her hips, his fingers digging into her skin, his hips pounding into hers.  
Ginny's eyes were squeezed shut and Harry took a few moments to take in the sight of her as he continued to thrust hard and deep into her. Her walls beginning to pulse and contract around his cock.

Ginny felt the coil within her unwinding, the pressure edging closer and closer, ready to unwind. She opened her eyes to stare back into Harrys as they both exploded in a chorus of loud moans and cuss words.

Minutes, hours maybe even days later they weren't quite sure how long it took to come down from the high, Ginny pushed Harry from between her legs so he collapsed beside her on the sofa.

"Well I think we well and truly Christened the place." She chuckled, snuggling into Harry's side.

"Mmm definitely. Sirius would be so proud. Defiling the noble house of Black so scandalously by shagging on the couch." Harry hummed as he dropped his head to scatter kisses on the freckles on Ginny's nose.

"Hey I have an idea of how to make him even prouder." Ginny began her eyes lighting up with mischief.

"You up to the challenge of defiling every room in the house with me?" She added, smiling provocatively up at Harry as her fingers slowly made their way down his chest and past his navel.

"You are extremely naughty Miss Weasley. Brilliant but very naughty" Harry winked as he brushed his fingers over her breast.

"Don't think you're up to the challenge Mr Potter?" Ginny gibed flashing him a challenging smile.

"I never said that..." Harry growled in her ear, nipping the lobe lightly with his teeth.

"Got to catch me first." Ginny said as she leapt up from Harry's embrace and sprinted out of the room completely in the buff.

* * *

 _ **A/N: As always reviews are really appreciated and I love hearing your ideas/views on this fic! Next chapter will be up shortly, just have a bit of last minute editing to do :)**_


	15. Chapter 15: With a Bang

_**A/N: As I am going away on holiday for 3 weeks so will not be able to update until I get back I thought I would upload a nice big chapter for you all :D I'm hoping I will be able to get some writing done whilst I am away so that once I am back I can getting uploading chapters but for now I hope you enjoy this nice big one! I had a lot of fun writing it :)**_

 _ **As always reviews and favourites/follows are really appreciated so thank you!**_

 _ **Enjoyyyy!**_

* * *

The weeks leading up to Christmas were hectic for both Harry and Ginny. Boxes were left unpacked with only their necessities making their way out into Grimmauld place. It was pointless unpacking properly when at some point after Christmas the two would no doubt be moving again when they found a flat.

The problem with living out of boxes however meant that mornings were often filled with either Ginny or Harry running around frantically trying to find something they desperately needed.  
On this particular morning it was Ginny who was rushing around Grimmauld place desperately trying to find something.

Harry found her with a towel haphazardly wrapped around her rummaging through a box whilst swearing loudly to herself as she struggled to find whatever it was she was looking for.

"Bloody hell where is that damn thing. Mum's gonna kill me." She rumbled still rummaging wildly through the offending box.

Harry lent against the door frame watching her and trying desperately to not laugh. She looked positively wild, hair ruffled from reaching into the box and her skin flushed.

"Looking for this?" Harry broke through her swears and huffs dangling a green jumper with a G on the front from his hand.

Ginny whipped around and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Where did you find it?" She huffed making her way over to him.

"I got it out last night when I got out my own. I knew we'd have to wear them to tonight's dinner or else your mum would be upset." Harry said still dangling the jumper from his hand.

"Prat. Why didn't you tell me sooner instead of letting me get worked up for like half an hour" Ginny hissed, putting her hands on her hips.

"I like seeing you all worked up." Harry said punctuating his words with a cheeky wink.

Ginny scowled at Harry and continued to make her way towards him making to take the jumper from him but Harry was too quick for her and raised his arm with the jumper higher so it was out of her reach.

"Oi what are you doing. Give it to me." Ginny barked, reaching up to try to grasp the jumper.

"Nuh uh you'll have to fight me for it." Harry teased, grinning at her and lifting the jumper higher still. "I've always thought green was my colour." He added.

"I am not playing Potter. We have half an hour before we need to leave and Mum will kill us if we are late again." Ginny huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Too bad I guess I will just have to.." Harry began but was cut off by Ginny launching herself onto him sending them flying backwards. They landed with a thud on the rug of the drawing room and before Harry could recover from the shock Ginny had yanked the jumper out of his hand.

"Thanks babe." Ginny smirked, pressed a quick kiss to his lips before bounding off towards the bedroom.

With how last minute the move the Grimmauld place had been and how busy Ginny and Harry's schedules were with work meant that they didn't have time to decorate much for Christmas. Harry had been unable to control his laughter as Ginny had tried to 'liven up the place' on the day before Christmas eve by using a charm that sent rather sad looking bits of tinsel around the edges of the doors. This resulted in Ginny pouncing on Harry and the two of them play fighting instead of continuing to decorate the place.

Christmas morning came and the two were woken early by Pigwidgeon dropping a letter onto the bed proceeding to madly zoom around the room, hooting loudly before flying back out the window.

Ginny groaned and sleepily began searching for the letter. She found upon opening it that the writing was familiar.

 _Ginny and Harry,_

 _Be at the burrow by 12pm sharp. I won't be hearing any excuses for lateness._

 _Merry Christmas dears._

 _Love Mum_

"Looks like we wont get away with any funny business Harry, mum means business today." Ginny yawned as she folded the letter back and passed it to Harry.

Harry grabbed for his glasses on the bedside table and read the letter.

"Hmm well it's only 8:30 right now which gives us plenty of time to partake in a bit of funny business don't you think?" Harry smirked and pulled Ginny closer to him, crashing their lips together and taking her in a fiery kiss.

Ginny began to trail her hand down Harry's front but before she could reach further down Harry stopped her.

"I want to give you one of your Christmas gifts first."

"I'm sure it can wait Harry." Ginny huffed, frustrated at him stopping her and she carried on drifting further down Harry's front playing with the v shape of his hips leading down to his crotch.

"It really can't love." Harry purred, his cock stiffening as Ginny's fingers swept across the sensitive skin at his hips.

Before Ginny could protest Harry flipped her over so she was lying on her front on the bed. Bringing himself parallel with her, his body lifted slightly above hers, Harry began pressing light kisses from Ginny's neck, drifting painfully slowly down her body.

"Mmmm" Ginny hummed in appreciation. "I didn't realise it was that kind of present."

Harry stopped at her waist and smirked into her skin, his breath tickling her back as he laughed. "I haven't even started properly yet."

Ginny was about to reply with a witty remark however all rational thoughts were expelled from her mind as Harry reached her lower back just above where her arse began to curve. Harry kissed her lightly and faintly ran his fingers in patterns across the sensitive skin sending almost unbearably delicious jolts of pleasure to her centre.

"Oh goddd." Ginny moaned throatily almost chocking on her words.

Harry began making his way up to her neck again, sucking and kissing along her jaw before dipping back down to her shoulder. Pushing her legs apart with his knee Harry then reached down and pushed two fingers into Ginny. She was so wet that they glided easily in and she bucked forward as Harry's fingers immediately hit the sensitive cluster of nerves a few inches in.

Ginny began writhing around as Harry started to massage the sweet spot. Her moans getting raspier.  
Bringing his thumb closer down towards the mattress Harry found her clit, swollen and throbbing and he began massaging it, faster than his fingers inside her.

"Ohhh shit mmhhg oh fuck" Ginny shouted, the pressure of being on her stomach with Harry's fingers massaging just the right spot inside her whilst his thumb continued it's assault on her clit was causing the coil to tighten more than it ever had done. She was rapidly spiralling and her undoing was guaranteed once Harry began whispering in her ear between kissing her neck and jaw.

"Cum for me Gin. I want you to cum all over my fingers." He whispered, his voice low and grainy.

"Mhhhggg yesss want to cum for you." Ginny managed to get out, her voice strangled and desperate.

She could feel Harry's erection pressing hard against her arse cheeks but he did not stop, his fingers picking up pace within her, curving and pushing further into her sweet spot. She could feel herself barrelling towards release.

"You're so fucking sexy. You look so fucking good riding my fingers." Harry growled in Ginny's ear, his warm breath tickling her neck and sending her hairs on end. "That's it baby. Let go."

"I'm gon…na… cum. Harry I, I, oh god." Ginny began to moan, her hips thrusting uncontrollably into the mattress and back up into Harry's hand.

"Yess Gin. Cum for me." Harry hissed, his hard cock pressing against her lower back.

Suddenly Ginny tensed as her orgasm began rolling over her, wave after wave hitting her making it almost impossible to breath.

"Fuuuuuck Harrrry ahhhh" She screamed, her hips bucking wildly as her face pressed into the pillow.

Before she could recover Harry swiftly pressed himself into her from behind, his cock slipping effortlessly into her centre, coating it in her juices.  
Leaning forward to continue kissing and sucking at Ginny's neck Harry frantically began thrusting and pumping into her.

"Ohhh godsss Harry." Ginny sobbed, feeling another wave behind to rise.

Harry quickly pulled out of her and flipper her over so that he could continue to thrust into her whilst looking into her eyes.

"So fucking beautiful." Harry grunted through clenched teeth.

Feeling himself rapidly coming undone he pressed his thumb to Ginny's clit once again, continuing to thrust his hips and burying his hard cock deep inside her.

"Yesss oh yess. Harry I'm there, cum with me please." Ginny begged pulling Harry's face to hers and taking his lips in a searing kiss.

A few more deep thrusts and Ginny shouted out his name, her walls clenched down tight on Harry's cock causing him to spurt and spill himself in her.

"Fuckkk Ginnnyy" Harry grunted as he filled her before collapsing on top of her.

When they had finally regained their breathing, Harry rolled them over so Ginny was resting on his chest.

"Mmm if I had known it was that kind of present I wouldn't have told you to wait." Ginny hummed.

"I told you that you wouldn't want to wait." Harry teased.

"Mmm I'm glad I listened to you. That was probably the best present I have ever been given. Jesus that was the best bloody orgasm of my life." Ginny exclaimed, letting out a satisfied sigh.

"Thought you might like it. I wanted to give you something that no one else is allowed to give you." Harry growled pulling her closer into his chest.

"Oh hello green monster." Ginny gibed tapping Harry on the chest.

"You know what I mean. So you really did like it?" Harry questioned.

Ginny sat up slightly and looked up at Harry unbelievingly.

"Erm what do you think?"

Harry laughed and kissed her forehead.

"Who knew it would be so intense just by lying on your front." Ginny continued.

"I know right. You looked fucking glorious do you know that? I would happily watch you like that every second of the day."

"Mmm well as deliciously tempting as that sounds Potter I am bloody exhausted after all of that. Think we can get away with a snooze before we have to get ready to go to the Burrow?" Ginny said as she snuggled against Harry, letting her eyes slide closed.

"I think we can yes." Harry sighed and pressed his lips to Ginny's forehead again, lingering for a while.

"Love you Gin." Harry said as he slid his hand up and down Ginny's back to lul her to sleep.

"Love you too. Merry Christmas Harry." Ginny said, her voice trailing off into a whisper as she let sleep begin to take her.

"Merry Christmas Ginny." Harry breathed into her head, kissing her once more before drifting off to sleep once again.

Fast forward a few hours and Ginny and Harry were frantically running around Grimmauld place trying to get themselves ready as quickly as possible as not to be late yet again. Molly would skin them alive if they dared be late after her warning earlier that morning. This meant that Ginny was currently running around cussing and madly searching for her favourite bra because yes she really did have to wear that one today. Because yes Harry it really matters what bra you wear on such a special occasion like Christmas.  
Finally the pair of them were ready with minutes to spare so Harry grabbed the bag of presents sat by the sorry looking Christmas tree that Ginny had attempted to charm decorations onto and swiftly apparated them to the burrow.

"Thank goodness I was thinking you might not have heeded to my warning." Mrs Weasley came clucking into the kitchen before grabbing both Ginny and Harry in turn and pulling them each into a large bone crushing hug.

She began fussing at Ginny, brushing her hair down and tilting her chin to look at her properly.  
"You're looking a bit peaky dear, are you sure your keeping yourself fed whilst doing all of that training that Gwenog puts you through." Mrs Weasley fussed.

Ginny rolled her eyes and shot a look at Harry who mused quietly as he watched Ginny and her mother.

"I'm perfectly fine mum, Harry is keeping us both perfectly fed."

"I can confirm that Molly. I know how important it is to feed my Weasley." Harry smirked, grabbing Ginny sideways by her waist and pulling her close to him. When he pressed a soft kiss to the top of the head Mrs Weasley smiled warmly at them.

"Oh I am sure you do Harry. Let me know if you start to feel a bit off Ginny dear, I'm sure I have some potions somewhere to help." She twittered, tapping her finger affectionately on Ginny's nose.

"I'm fine really mum, I'm just a bit tired is all." Ginny sighed. She loved her mother dearly but she really was a fusser.

"Up all night I bet just like when you were a little girl. You never could contain your excitement for Christmas." Mrs Weasley said.

"Errr yeah something like that." Ginny sniggered, glancing at Harry with a wide grin and a rather overexaggerated wink.

Mrs Weasley blushed profusely as she looked between Harry and Ginny. Harry was turning just as red but trying desperately to conceal a smile.

"Yes well anyway your father is in the living room. Pop in and let him know you've arrived dears, I need to put the finishing touches on the Christmas dinner." Mrs Weasley went rushing over to the counter as Harry and Ginny made their way to greet the rest of the family who were milling around in the living room.

Ginny had just finished discussing with Charlie how her training with the Harpies had been going when she glanced over at Harry to see him laughing loudly with Ron and George. It was times like these when they were together with family that she thought how happy she was that he was finally at peace, finally peaceful and alive.  
Drinking him in from afar when he had no idea she was watching Ginny was able to indulge as much as she wanted.  
How could she feel simultaneously washed with such calmness and content when around him whilst feeling like her heart was going to beat right out of her chest. Like she could hardly breath but the feeling is exhilarating not limiting. The feeling of being short of breath, out of depth but like you could still fill your lungs to the brim with that person.  
Like Harry was replacing her oxygen. It was both suffocating, maddening and utterly liberating. Finally they were both letting the walls cave in so that they could be completely washed by one another. They would never get enough. This was living.

"Earth to Ginny?" Charlie laughed as he waved his hand in front of Ginny's face bringing her back into focus.

"You zoned out on me there firecracker." Charlie smirked, following Ginny's gaze to Harrys, his expression knowing.

"Ohh sorry Charlie. Didn't erm sleep a lot last night." Ginny fumbled and pulled her eyes back to Charlie.

Charlie grinned wider and cocked an eyebrow. "You're in love with him." He said matter-of-factly.

"I mean yeah." Ginny blushed. Charlie was the last of her brothers she expected to be having this conversation with. She felt comfortable opening up to any of her brothers but she just never thought Charlie would bring up the L word. They always used to joke he was allergic to the word.

"I mean you really love him. The way you both look at each other, the way you are around each other… you are like magnets. I think you are real soul mates." Charlie finished.

Ginny blinked wildly at him. Charlie. Talking about soul mates. Charlie. Soul mates.

"Don't tell me you haven't heard about soul mates Gin. I thought girls ate up that shit." He laughed, leaning across the sofa arm to grab a mince pie and stuffing half of it into his mouth like a true Weasley.

"I thought that was all just bullshit girls magazines write about. I've never been bothered with that kind of thing." Ginny defended.

"Ahh course not. Forgot for a moment you were such a wildcard Firecracker." Charlie grinned and ruffled her hair affectionately earning him a scowl from Ginny, albeit one without much real anger behind it.

"So soul mates are a real thing then?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah of course. It's pretty uncommon and can only happen if you are magical but sure it is a thing. The auror I get off you two when you are together is just different, there's something there I can just tell. It will probably intensify the longer you are together and if you get married. That's when it will most likely show itself…when you get bonded."

"Wow I guess that explains why I've always felt so connected and drawn to Harry and why it keeps getting even stronger. Sometimes it feels like I'm going to drown from the intensity of what I feel for him Charlie."

Charlie beamed at her, eyes sparkling. "Yep you've got it bad little one. Bet it's got worse since you two started shagging huh?" he winked.

"Oh yeahh" Ginny nodded, a large smirk on her face as she glanced quickly over at Harry.

"God enough Ginny. You know I'll pretty much talk to you about anything but no more, that's all I need to know."

"You brought it up!" Ginny scowled.

"Yeah well I thought it would make you squirm not go all googly eyes at pretty boy over there." Charlie chuckled.

"Talking of pretty boy I'm going to have to abandon you for bit Charlie, I'm due a snog." Ginny grinned mischievously at him and punched him on the shoulder.

"Whipped." Charlie called after her to which Ginny responded by flipping him her middle finger.

Ginny sauntered over to Harry and plonked herself onto his lap, wrapping one arm around his shoulder.

"Hi" Ginny breathed in his ear.

"Hello." Harry grinned widely back at her.

Ginny brought her lips to his and began a languid kiss, exploring Harry's mouth and running her hands lightly through his hair.

"Oi cut it out." Ron's bellow travelled across the room as did the chestnut that he had thrown in their direction, hitting Harry on the forehead.

"Fuck off Ron." Ginny growled, rubbing the spot on Harry's forehead that said chestnut had just bounced off.

"You're going to put me off my dinner." He teased.

"Yeah well your problem not mine." Ginny said sticking her tongue out at him and dodging the second chestnut used as ammunition.

"Harry will you be a dear and come and give me a hand for a second." Mrs Weasley sang from the kitchen.

Kissing Ginny firmly on the mouth and sliding her carefully off his lap and onto the sofa, he got up and made his way into the kitchen.

A little while later Mrs Weasley started to bustle around the dinning room adjacent to the living room, setting out the table and adding decorations as she went along.  
Ginny decided to go into the kitchen where Harry still hadn't emerged from.

Upon entering the kitchen she found him chopping vegetables with his back to her.  
She walked quietly over to him and circled her arms around his waist, resting her cheek on his shoulder.

"Mum got you slaving away has she?" Ginny mumbled into his back.

"I offered actually. Think she wanted to quiz me about you looking after yourself." Harry responded, continuing to chop the vegetables.

"Mmmm I'm perfectly well and looked after, I hope you told her that." Ginny hummed as she lent around Harry, pressing herself firmly into his back and arse to pinch a raw mushroom and pop it into her mouth. She moved her hands and place them either side of Harry's on the counter.

"In so many words…" Harry hummed back, shifting his weight slightly on his feet to try and relive some of the pressure building beneath his trousers.

Ginny placed her hands on top of his and began to slowly caress upwards. Over his bare arms where he had rolled up his shirt, then up further to his shirt covered bicep, lingering slightly to brush over the taught muscles there.

"Ginny." Harry croaked.

Ginny grinned, keeping her hands firmly on Harry's biceps and reached up on her tip toes to start planting small open mouthed kisses on his neck. Before she could take it any further a loud cough came from behind them and they both instinctively froze for a second before moving away from each other.

"Right thank you Harry, why don't you go and join the others at the table and Ginny will help me start to bring all of this in." Mrs Weasley said, trying desperately to not look at the pair of them and her face was once again red with blush.

"Errr yeah sure Molly, I'll just…yeah." Harry fumbled.

"Great timing mother." Ginny said once Harry had left the room.

"Yes well you ought to not be fooling around with so many people around then should you." Mrs Weasley reprimanded.  
Ginny shrugged her shoulders and popped another mushroom into her mouth.

"Merlin you're pregnant aren't you?!" Mrs Weasley whispered in a harsh voice her eyes manic.

Ginny chocked on the mushroom in her mouth but managed to collect herself to reply in a strangled voice "What?!"

"You've been looking tired and then you can't keep your hands off Harry which I admit is nothing unusual for you two but just even more so recently and when I was pregnant with all of you, I was, well you know anyway but then you eating that!" Mrs Wealsey frantically gestured towards the chopping board with raw mushrooms.

"Mum what are you talking about. I've been tired because Gwenog has been killing us at training and Harry and I have just moved! It's just a raw mushroom mum it's not like I have a weird craving or anything I just didn't have chance to eat breakfast this morning so I'm hungry!"

"Are you really sure? It's just all the signs… and I just." Mrs Weasley flustered.

"Mum I am positive I am not pregnant. I'm on the potion so there's no way there's any Potter sprogs cooking in me yet. You'll be waiting quite a few more years for any of that I can assure you now."

"Oh ok well I just, you got me worried. Don't get me wrong I love being a grandma and I can't wait for more grandbabies but you're still so young, I just had a little freak out." Mrs Weasley sighed, looking relieved.

"Yes well no grandbabies coming from me right now." Ginny laughed and pulled her mother into a hug. She really was daft sometimes.

After finishing off the last of the cooking the family sat down to their Christmas dinner. Just as they were finishing off their dessert Harry felt a small hand on his thigh. He turned to look at Ginny who was maintaining conversation with Hermione across from her but was smirking. She looked sideways at him quickly before turning her attention back to Hermione.  
Ginny began to slowly caress her hand up and down Harry's thigh, inching higher and higher.  
Two could play at that game Harry thought to himself and reached his hand under to table and let it rest on Ginny's jean clad thigh.  
He began to bring his hand further up before reaching the top of her trousers, slipping his hand bellow them and softly trailed his fingers on Ginny's mound above her knickers.

Ginny jolted slightly at the contact and turned to scowl at him however her eyelids were fluttering slightly every time he moved his fingers.

Harry knew he shouldn't be challenging Ginny to a battle of handsies under the table at the family Christmas dinner. Ginny didn't like to lose and Harry was almost certain he was probably in for trouble. A few second later Harry was absolutely sure he was in for trouble when Ginny's hand shifted higher, resting on his crotch and she began brushing over the hard bulge there.  
Harry was trying desperately to stifle his moans by biting down hard on his lip and grasping onto the side of his chair with his free hand to stop the urge to buck aggressively into her palm.  
Sensing glory Ginny smiled devilishly and began stroking firmer causing Harry to moan out loud.

"You alright there Harry?" Mr Weasley asked, his brows furrowed slightly in suspicion, looking at his daughter who looked all too pleased with herself.

"Mmmhmm good." Harry croaked and Ginny removed Harry's hand from inside her jeans where he had been unable to move them when he lost all control of his limbs as Ginny had began touching him before she removed her own hand from his crotch.

"Harry just loves dessert Daddy. Don't you Harry?" Ginny grinned, turning her head to look at Harry keeping her grin innocent but her eyes were sparkling with mischief.

"I'm sure he does." George barked making absolutely no attempt to contain his questioning smirk causing Charlie to laugh.

"Erm need toilet." Harry groaned and sped off upstairs.

"What's up with him?" Ron asked whilst shoving another large spoon of Christmas pudding into this mouth.

"No idea." Ginny grinned but shared a look with George who gave her a quick wink.

When all had recovered from the eventful Christmas dinner Mrs Weasley announced that it was present time.  
Everyone exchanged gifts excitedly. When Ginny gave Harry his first present it was rather small and oddly shaped.

"Open this one first. It's just a silly extra gift but I want you to open it before the rest." Ginny said as she gestured to the present in Harry's hand. "Sorry about the appearance, it was a bitch to wrap."

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, language." Mrs Weasley scolded.

"Sorry mum."

"Open it." She pressed.

Tearing off the paper, a small flaming haired figurine stood in Harry's palm. She was wearing a green Harpies kit and leaning against a firebolt. The figurine winked at Harry as she swished her hair over her shoulder and blew him a kiss.

"No way." Harry gasped.

"Yes way." Ginny grinned. "You liked my figurine version of you so I thought it only fair you have one of me." She lit up, eyes sparkling taking in how happy Harry was with his present. That boy was so easy to please.

"This is brilliant. I'm going to get the absolute piss taken out of me at work but I don't even care." Harry beamed and pulled Ginny closer to him, kissing her firmly before marvelling at his miniature version of Ginny.

"I'm glad you like it. Although I would have been rather offended if you hadn't." Ginny teased. "Right now your real present."

"This is a real present." Harry said sounding mildly offended as he looked adoringly at the figurine, turning her over in his hand.

"So easily pleased."

"Don't you know it." Harry winked before turning his attention back to the figurine, spending a while examining her arse.

"Oi Harry you best not go replacing me with that plastic girl." Ginny bantered.

"Oh don't worry she's got nothing on the real thing. Was just checking her arse was as brilliant as yours." Harry said, raising an eyebrow at Ginny before leaning in to nibble lightly at her neck as he brushed his hand over her arse.  
Ginny shivered before pushing him away and laughing.

"Alright, alright. Your real present."

Ginny stood up and wandered off out of the room before bringing in a shiny looking broom.

"Is that a?" Harry began.

"Firebolt pro. The latest model." Ginny radiated.

"You are bloody amazing." Harry gushed and ran over to take a look at it.

"Usually I don't like big fancy presents but this one I will happily take." He started.

"Oh and why is that?"

"Because I can make use of this with you and anything that lets me spend as much time with you as possible is perfect in my book. Plus I might actually be able to keep up with you now." Harry laughed.

After the rest of the family had taken it in turns to admire the new broom Harry and Ginny sat back down so Harry could take his turn giving Ginny her presents.

Moving to press his mouth against her ear, his warm breath tickling her neck, Harry spoke in a soft low whisper "One of your presents is in a little bag back at home but I didn't think it very appropriate to open here."

Ginny leaned back to look at Harry, her eyebrows lifted in interest. "Lacey's Lingerie?" Ginny quizzed her voice a whisper and shaking slightly in excitement.

"Mhmm." Harry confirmed.

"Good call my brothers would have died, Ron would probably have killed you."

After opening an array of small presents like a new training kit bag, a collection of hair ties that had been charmed to never break (perfect for when Ginny had harpies training or games as her wild hair was forever breaking regular hair ties), a wide selection of all of her favourite chocolates and sweets and a bottle of the only perfume Ginny would wear, Harry handed her the last of the presents.

"This is the main present really. It's I, if you don't like it I won't be offended I just thought, I just wanted you to have it." Harry stuttered, running his hand nervously through his hair and blushing ever so slightly.

Ginny unwrapped the square box and lifted the lid. Inside sat a gold necklace with a small delicate green emerald stone pendant.

"Harry it's beautiful." Ginny gasped.

"It was my mothers. I found it in the Potter vault a couple of months ago. I've always loved green on you and I know how much you also love green." Harry wiggled his eyebrow confidently although he moved his hand nervously through his hair, still unsure whether Ginny really liked it.

"Oh Harry that is so special. I absolutely love it. The green is almost exactly the same shade as your eyes." Ginny whispered, her voice becoming broken slightly as her eyes brimmed with a few tears.

"I know mum will have wanted you to have it. She would have loved you. I know that's kind of silly to say because well I never really got to know her but yeah…" Harry trailed off.

"No Harry I know exactly what you mean. I know I would have absolutely loved her too, and your dad I'm sure of it." She smiled tenderly.

"Can you help me put it on?" Ginny smiled warmly at Harry, his worry melting away instantly.

Harry turned Ginny around by the shoulders and slipped the dainty necklace around her neck. It was perfectly understated just the kind of jewellery Ginny liked. Nothing brash or offensively sparkly. As he clasped the back on it closed he leant forward and pressed a kiss to the crook between her neck and shoulder.

"I love you so much." He whispered.

Turning herself to face him once again, Ginny smiled widely at Harry "I love you too. So so much." Before their lips met in a soft, careful and unrushed embrace.

After everyone had successfully swapped presents, the family began to drift around the living room into the early evening.  
After playing a couple of games of exploding snap with George and Charlie, Ginny saw Harry sat on the sofa engaging in chat here and there with people around the room.  
He looked ridiculously handsome Ginny thought, with his hair messier than it had been earlier, most likely because he had been running his hand through it.  
As much as Ginny loved her family and spending time with them she just wanted to go back to Grimmauld place and spend the rest of the evening alone with Harry.

Walking over to him she placed herself on top of his lap and he immediately circled his arms around her waist and pulled her further into his lap.

"You smell so good." Harry sighed as he nuzzled Ginny's neck, taking a long deep breath in.

Ginny simply hummed and moved her head to give Harry better access to her and he began trailing kisses along her jaw. Most of the Weasleys and guests were too busy to notice Harry and Ginny in the far corner being more intimate than was probably appropriate when in a room full of family on Christmas day.  
Ginny could feel Harry growing hard under her arse, thanking god he was thinking along the same lines as she was.  
Removing his arms from Ginny's waist Harry moved his hands down to grip her with a hand on each hip before slowly starting to grind her forwards and backwards.  
No one around would likely notice if they looked over because of how slight the movement was but it began to provide a delicious friction against Harry's increasingly hardening erection.  
It was having an equally wonderful effect on Ginny as his length pressed and rubbed against her centre with every grind.

Neither of them said anything for a while just keeping up the torturously slow grind until Harry breathed into the dip behind Ginny's ear "I need you so bad Gin. Need to fuck you. Now." Harry almost grunted the last bit as Ginny pressed down harder into his crotch, his words lighting a fire within her, uncontrollable, untameable.

Ginny shot up from Harry's lap at lightning speed causing him to scramble to conceal the rather obvious bulge in his trousers.

"Well I am really tired so I think me and Harry are going to make a move." Ginny declared loudly leading to a few knowing looks and smirks. Yep no one was fooled at all. They all knew they were rushing back home to shag but Ginny couldn't care in the slightest and by Harry's unrelenting erection neither did he.

"Oh alright then love. It was a lovely day and thank you so much for my presents dears." Mrs Weasley said as she pulled Ginny then Harry into a hug, the latter of whom had to quickly shift his hips back to avoid an uncomfortable situation.

"Now you make sure you keep looking after my Ginevra won't you Harry, I know how stubborn she can be so you make sure she is eating properly. Floo me if you want me to make anything and bring it over." Mrs Weasley fussed.

"Oh don't worry, Harry never lets me go hungry mum. Always get my fill." Ginny smiled sweetly causing the innuendo intended by Ginny to go right over her mother's head but not Harrys as she brushed her hand against his crotch.

"Oh you are good aren't you Harry. Well I'll speak to you tomorrow Ginny. Goodbye loves."

After quickly saying goodbye to the rest of the family Ginny hastily apparated them back to Grimmauld place.

"Jesus Gin I nearly splinched myself." He moaned, caught of guard by the sudden apparition as soon as they stepped foot outside the Burrow.

"Oh shut up moaning and fuck me Harry. I've wanted you all day." Ginny growled as she pushed herself up against Harry, slamming them up against the wall.

"God me too. You're so fucking sexy. Teasing me all day…I think I almost died a couple of times. That table stunt you pulled was a close call Gin, I think you need to make it up to me."

"That can be arranged…" Ginny purred. She turned on the spot away from Harry and began to strut towards the bedroom. Grabbing for her wand she vanished her clothes leaving just her matching dark blue bra and panties underneath. The dark lace of the cups contrasted mesmerisingly with her milky skin and the matching lace knickers left little to the imagination showing off her pert arse perfectly. Harry's mouth began to salivate as he watched her purposefully stalk towards the bedroom looking over her shoulder at him. Her eyes dark and sparkling with need. He thanked Merlin that she had insisted on finding that particular set earlier that morning as she looked positively ravishing.

"Come and get me Harry." She thrummed.

Christmas day ended much the way that it started for Ginny and Harry. With a bang.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I hope you enjoyed that as much as I enjoyed writing it! Your comments mean a lot so I would love to hear what you think, suggestions or advice :)**_


	16. Chapter 16: Bob's your Uncle

_**A/N: So apologies it has been so long since I updated but as mentioned in my last chapter notes I have been on holiday for 3 weeks. I am finally back so should be able to get cracking out some more chapters. I didn't have a chance to do any writing whilst I was away as we actually ended up doing a tonne of stuff.  
**_ _ **Anyway, this is a kind of filler chapter. Originally I was just going to jump straight into the day after Christmas (what we call Boxing day in the UK) but then I just started writing and a whole load of smut came out...soooo I figured might as well have a completely fun lemony chapter whilst I had the inspiration for it!  
Also FYI the ages of Ginny, Teddy, whoever else might not be 100% accurate and canon but just go with it as I'm sticking pretty much to canon anyway.**_

 _ **As always thank you so much for the reviews/favourites/follows as it really does mean a lot to know people are enjoying reading this fic!**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy reading!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters. All rights belong to J.K Rowling.**_

* * *

Lying sated in each others arms, bed covers twisted around them, Ginny and Harry chatted and laughed into the late hours of Christmas and early hours of Boxing day.

Ginny sighed, snuggling closer into Harry's side, her head resting on his shoulder.

"No wonder mum thought I was up the duff, with the amount of times we just did it." She laughed.

Harry stiffened before spluttering a strangled "What?!"

Ginny couldn't help but burst into a fit of giggles at his horrified expression.

"Chill babe I'm not pregnant. Mum just had a freak out at me thinking I was pregnant. She saw how tired I have been, saw how I couldn't keep my hands off you." Ginny winked at Harry whilst running her hand up and down his chest, "and the fact I was eating an uncooked mushroom seemed to conclude in her mind at least that I must be pregnant." Ginny laughed as Harry remained silent.

"She put two and two together and came out with 1000 basically. Like hell am I pregnant, god can you imagine?" She chuckled.

"Oh right. Yeah really silly." Harry said his voice quiet.

Ginny, noticing the tone of his voice, looked up at him to see him staring at the ceiling, his face masked with an expression that was unreadable.  
She propped herself up so she could see him better.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Ginny asked her face screwed up in concern.

"I…you don't want kids?" Harry asked, his voice barely audible, still staring at the ceiling and refusing to meet her eye.

"What?! No I didn't say that. I definitely want kids, just not right now. Jesus I'm only 19!"

Harry turned his head to meet her eyes finally, a small smile making its way across his face.

"So you want children? One day yeah?" He asked, seeking reassurance.

Ginny smiled at his endearing uncertainty.

"Yes of course. Did you really think what I said meant I didn't?"

"Well yes and no. It's just we've never really spoken about having kids before so I guess I wasn't really sure. I see how much you love Victoire and Teddy and kids in general but I guess we haven't explicitly talked about it so I wasn't sure." He blushed and began running his hands through Ginny's hair.

"You silly prat." Ginny teased affectionately and kissed him.

"Of course I want kids and preferably with you. Just let's hold off for a while yeah?"

"Oh I wasn't on planning on letting you procreate with anyone but me…we need to grace the next generation with the combination of my dazzling eyes and your gorgeous hair." Harry joked and began nipping at Ginny's ear.

"Fancy practising so we are seasoned professionals by the time we decide to make a baby?" He added.

Ginny snorted and raised her eyebrows at him.

"You don't need excuses to shag me Potter."

Harry grinned widely before pulling Ginny on top of him.

"Wait a minute" Ginny scolded hitting him softly on the chest before jumping off the bed.

Harry pouted as she began to make her way towards the door of the bedroom.

"Stop sulking Harry I'm just going to go take my potion or else it won't just be practising."

"Hurry then." Harry winked and reached out to tap her on the bum.

"If I hurry then I won't have chance to try on some of my Christmas present for you." Ginny drawled seductively as she cocked her hip out to the side and caught Harry's eyes over her shoulder.

"In that case, take your time."

"Mmm thought so." Ginny hummed as she made her way out of the bedroom.

"Where did you.." Ginny began before being cut off by Harry's enthusiastic call from the bedroom.

"IN THE DRAWING ROOM! TRY THE BLACK ONE FIRST!"

"Mmm someone's bossy, thought it was my Christmas present." Ginny retorted before slipping her hand into the overly tissue papered bag and pulling out the said black piece.  
It was a completely sheer black lace bra and panties set.  
The bra had a front clasp and detailed straps that were meant to lay across the tops of Ginny's breasts with another strap that wrapped and crisscrossed from below her bust to where her waist synched in. It was the perfect mix of sultry but edgy. Exactly Ginny's style.  
The matching panties were more simple without the crisscrossing straps but had the same sheer lace material. As Ginny slipped them on she found they came up high on her hips revealing more of her supply thighs and hip bone. They moulded to her toned body and perfectly framed above the curve of her ass.

As Ginny adjusted herself into the lingerie she glanced in the large full length mirror on the wall. She looked hot. If she thought she looked this good then Harry was going to have a heart attack when he saw her. She shivered with excitement and checked herself out a couple more times in the mirror.

After quickly remembering to take her potion after getting distracted peeking at the other items Harry had picked out for her she pushed open the door of their bedroom and made her way to the middle of the room. Harry was laying on the bed with his arms up behind his head. When he caught sight of Ginny he instantly shot forwards from his relaxed position, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open.

Ginny couldn't supress the laugh that bubbled up. Although she knew exactly what reaction he would have it was hilarious to see him all drooling and uncontrolled.

Ginny twirled in front of him and smirked at him seductively "Like what you see?"

Harry managing to regain some form of control and winding his tongue back into his mouth let his eyes properly roam over his goddess that stood in front of him.

"Jesus Christ Gin I imagined how good you would look in this when I bought it but this is a million times better. Fuck." Harry groaned as his eyes hungrily made their way across her body.

The black straps outlined the curve and spill of her breasts above the sheer lace cups before wrapping their way around her chest and to her tiny waist. He could see how glorious Ginny's lithe body was naked so he was under no illusion of how fit her Quidditch sculpted body was but the way the straps accentuated her waist and how her hips curved out from below it was almost like pure art.  
He wanted to run his hands over every curve and billow of her body.  
Then the way the skimpy knickers came high on her hips to accentuate her supple long legs, toned and strong from gripping at a broom but covered in a milky layer of freckle spattered skin.

"Oh really?" Ginny cocked her eyebrow and begun to rotate again but slower this time letting Harry take in each and every part of her.

"You know what Harry I would have said this Christmas present is more a gift to yourself but I can't pretend that I don't feel fucking fantastic in it." Ginny beamed.

Harry felt a jolt of electricity to his crotch and at the same time a warmness fill his chest. As much as he loved seeing Ginny looking so irresistible and ravishing, it gave him even more pleasure to know that she felt just as good as she looked. That she could get a kind of empowerment from the items. That yes although she may sometimes wear them for him or for them to enjoy together, that she could also wear them just for herself. He wanted her to feel sexy not just with him but in herself independently. He truly valued how she deserved to feel like the goddess she truly was.

"I'm so glad to hear that. I want you to feel and know how damn beautiful and sexy you are Ginny. Although I do also like seeing you in them." Harry winked.

"I do feel sexy Harry. I feel unstoppable." Ginny purred as she began to walk further towards Harry on the bed.

"Hell I'd fuck myself right now if I could." Ginny continued to tease as she climbed up onto the bottom of the bed resting on her knees just out of reach of Harry.

"Do it then Ginevra. Fuck yourself before I do." Harry growled, brushing his hand over the growing bulge under the sheets.

There was always something about the way he said her full name in these moments that turned her on even more. The way his stare punctured into her so deeply, his eyes dark and focusing only on her.

Ginny's eyes sparkled and she began to let her hands roam over her body, brushing across the swell of her breasts and pulling at the hardened peaks of her nipples through the thin sheer material, the lace rough and harsh against the sensitive skin.

Her hands began to go down further, caressing over the soft skin pulled tight over her abdominal muscles, teasing above the hem line of her panties, Harrys eyes watching her every move.

"Touch yourself." Harry whispered as he continued to palm his erection through the sheets. His eyes intense and unrelenting upon her own.

"Touch yourself for me Ginevra. I want you to make yourself cum." Ginny moaned at his words, her eyes fluttering shut as she let her hand dip beneath the thin material of her knickers.

As her fingers made contact with her clit she let out another deep moan. She let her eyes find Harry's again, forcing them to stay open despite the instinct to close them.

He was breathing heavily as his eyes flickered between watching her hand move beneath the material and her face.

"You're so god damn sexy did you know that Ginevra? Do you know how hard it is to refrain from touching you right now?" Harry growled, his eyes piercing her own again.

"Touch me then." Ginny moaned as her fingers continued their movements upon her clit.

"Nuh uh." Harry groaned. "I want to watch you. I want to watch you make yourself cum."

Ginny whined, her fingers started to work faster as she felt the familiar tightening begin.

"Ohhh fuck." She mewled as she started to buck her hips into her hand, still kneeling at the edge of the bed upright but throwing her head back as the pressure started to mount within her core.

Harry was biting on his lip to try to avoid cumming all over the place. He wanted this to be about Ginny before he got his release but there was something so intense about watching her touch herself. Something about the way he couldn't see exactly what she was doing because of her knickers hiding the most intimate part of her from view. Just the movement of her hand beneath them detectable.

As he watched Ginny unravel in front of him she began to call out his name breathlessly. Unable to stay away from her completely for much longer Harry clambered to his knees and began kissing, sucking and biting at Ginny's neck.

"Don't stop Gin. Cum for me baby." Harry breathed into her neck before taking her lips in a fierce and passionate kiss. Ginny moaned into his mouth as she continued her ministrations on herself.  
Harry could hear and feel her breath quickening in pace so he pulled back from the kiss to watch her.  
He ran his hands up her sides, barely touching her but letting his fingers ghost against her skin. The sensation sent shivers across Ginny's body, making her nipples harden even more and she felt herself falling over the edge.

Harry never let his gaze stray from her face and he saw her mouth fall open, her eyes squeeze shut and a strangled whimper escape from her as the orgasm rippled through her body, her hand still moving beneath the fabric of her knickers, soaked.

Sensing that she was slowly coming down from her high Harry moved to take her lips with his own once again. Still as passionate but slightly more lazily this time. He pulled her closer to him, his erection pressing into her stomach and providing a slight relief for a moment before the throb began once again.

"Need you." Harry groaned as the movement of their bodies pressing together reminded him of the friction he desperately needed to be directed to his cock.

"Take me then Harry." Ginny growled as she grasped his erect member in her hand, using her thumb to spread the pre-cum that had been steadily seeping out around the sensitive tip.

Harry growled back but before he could react Ginny pushed him back so he was seated upright against the headboard of the bed.

"But first I get to taste you." She said as she crawled up the bed further towards him, stopping level with his crotch, placing each hand on one of his thighs. She dipped down towards his erect cock, looking up at him and maintaining eye contact the whole time before taking just the tip of him into her mouth.

"Fuckkk" Harry groaned as she swirled her tongue around the tip tasting his precum before taking him further into her mouth at a painfully slow pace.

"Jesus Christ Gin." Harry cried as he felt the tip of him hit her throat. She started to speed up and flattened her tongue so that with every stroke his sensitive tip would hit it causing him to see stars and the familiar tightening to begin in his balls and stomach.

"Not going to last. Need to…fuckkk" Harry keened, what Ginny was doing with her mouth was positively maddening. Sensing how close Harry was due to the fact he couldn't even finish his sentence, Ginny took his cock from her mouth and kissed him fervidly.

She made to start taking off her underwear before Harry's hands stopped her.

"Keep it on. I want to fuck you whilst you're wearing that 'should be illegal' outfit." Harry drawled seductively as his eyes swept hungrily over Ginny's body.

"Don't get too carried away and ruin it then. I'm quite fond of this piece." Ginny teased as she climbed on top of Harry's lap, straddling him as he sat leaning against the headboard.

"Can't promise I won't get too carried away when you look like that." Harry responded, running his hands around her waist and up her sides.

Ginny smirked at him as she reached down between them to pull her knickers to the side before sinking slickly onto Harry's cock.

They both groaned at the coupling and Ginny gasped as she sunk deeper down until their hips touched.  
Grabbing the headboard for support Ginny began to grind her hips, rocking forwards and backwards letting her clit rub against the rough patch of hair just above Harry's crotch.

"Fuck Gin you need to go faster." Harry moaned, clenching his teeth at the torturously slow grind.

"I told you to take me Harry so fucking take me." Ginny hissed. Her eyes dark with need.

"You're such a damn tease and I love it." Harry responded before grabbing her hips roughly and tilting them slightly down.

"Stop talking Potter and fuck me." Ginny groaned.

Harry growled before furiously thrusting his hips up into Ginny. Ginny cried out in surprise and pleasure as the way he had positioned her hips let his cock hit her G spot and her clit brush against him simultaneously.

Ginny took her hands from the headboard and wrapped them around Harry's neck, letting her forehead rest against his as he pounded relentlessly into her.

"Oh god Harry." She cried out, feeling the familiar coiling and contracting start. Their ragged breathing mingling between them.  
Harry, unsure of how much longer he could keep it together felt the pulsating of Ginny around him and soon they both came, gasping out each others names as Harry filled her deeply.

Ginny collapsed into Harry and they remained there for a few minutes. The only sound being the thudding of their hearts as they slowly regained a steady relaxed beat.

Harry's throaty chuckle broke the silence.

"And to think we still have another three lingerie outfits for you to try on." He teased as he dipped his hand underneath Ginny's knickers and softly palmed her arse.

Ginny sat up, a cheeky grin on her face. "Maybe you can try the next set on." She teased, wiggling her eyebrows at Harry.

"I'm all for trying new things but I don't think they are in my size babe." Harry chuckled.

"Such a shame, that green set would match your eyes perfectly." Ginny said before yawning.

"I think it's probably time we actually got some sleep. We've got to pick up Teddy tomorrow and I don't fancy looking after a rambunctious 20 month old when I'm already knackered." Harry said as he begun to lift Ginny off his lap. As he was still inside of her, slowly softening, they both groaned as he slipped himself out of her.

"Ahh fuck." Ginny groaned as she felt something wet slip out from her and down her thigh.

"First I need to go and clean myself up and take a piss." Ginny grumbled.

"You have such a way with words." Harry laughed.

"Hey fuck you you're the one who made this mess but I'm the one who has to clean it up." Ginny admonished although she smirked despite herself.

"I think you'll find we both contributed to the mess making." Harry retorted.

Ginny padded away to the bathroom, returning a few minutes later to snuggle up beside Harry in bed.

"Thank god for magic. It would be a nightmare trying to get your little swimmers out of me every time we shagged if we were muggles."

Harry laughed as he pulled her closer into his chest.

"Wave your wand and Bobs your Uncle it's gone kind of thing ey?" Harry joked.

"I don't have an Uncle Bob?" Ginny remarked confused. "What do Uncles have to do with getting your cum out of me?" Ginny's eyebrows were furrowed in confusion as she peered up at Harry.

Harry laughed deeply before leaning in to press a kiss to Ginny's nose and then lips.

"Forget it…muggle phrase." Harry sniggered before yawning.

"I love you." Harry murmured as he pressed his lips to Ginny's head.

Ginny sighed and let her head rest back on Harry's chest.

"Love you too. Night." She said as she pressed a kiss to his chest and snuggled further in.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite." Harry whispered before…

"WHAT THE FUCK BED BUGS?! WHERE?!"

* * *

 _ **A/N: So I just had this hilarious image of Ginny freaking the fuck out at that rather strange muggle saying because let's be honest if you think about it that very common night time saying is actually pretty fucked up!  
** **And if you arent sure on the bobs your uncle saying it's a pretty common British phrase meaning basically 'and there you have it/everything is alright'. It's usually said by older people and apparently upon googling it, it is sometimes followed up by 'and Fanny's your aunt.' Yep us British folk are weird...**_

 _ **Next chapter I am working on so will have it up as soon as I can!**_


	17. Chapter 17: Red and Black

_**A/N: Ahhh I know it has been a lot longer than I said/anticipated I would update so apologies. It turns out that having a full time job whilst you're starting to pack up to move cities is a lot more time consuming and stressful that I anticipated it being!  
** **Well finally here is another chapter! I've really missed writing recently and I loved getting back into it and writing this one so I hope to get a bit more regular with updating once I've moved next week!**_  
 _ **Also sorry for the emosh bit in the middle. I kind of cry anytime I think of Tonks, Remus, Sirius, and especially James and Lily. Still not forgiven J.K.**_  
 _ **I hope you enjoy this instalment and as always the reviews, favourites and follows are sooo appreciated so thank you! :)**_

 **Enjoyyyy x**

* * *

Harry awoke the next morning expecting to find Ginny pressed tightly against his chest however he noticed the lack of warmth coming from her side of the bed.  
Forcing his eyes open, trying to focus his ridiculously awful eyesight to make out her shape, she wasn't there.

Harry rubbed his eyes with his hands before reaching for his glasses on the bedside table. The door to their room was parted slightly and a sliver of light shone into the bedroom from the hall.  
Harry threw on a pair of tracksuit bottoms that were draped haphazardly across a chair and padded sleepily out into the hall and down to the drawing room.  
There he found Ginny, in one of his t-shirts that swallowed her small frame, sat on their couch with her feet tucked underneath her and a cup of steaming tea in her hands. Her hair was thrown up in a messy bun and she was sipping her tea slowly as she starred off into space.

Harry made his way to the sofa and sat down next to her.

"Knut for your thoughts?" Harry said softly, his voice slightly rough from sleep.  
Ginny turned to smile at him and ran her hand over the stubble on his jaw.

"Morning sleepy head." Ginny sighed before taking another sip of her tea. Harry took the hand that was running along the expanse of his jaw in his hand and brought it to his mouth pressing a lingering kiss to her knuckles.

Ginny smiled warmly before gesturing with her head towards the kitchen "There's a mug of coffee waiting for you in there under a warming charm."

Harry groaned appreciatevly into her hand before placing another kiss to her knuckles and pulling himself up off the sofa. "You're a saint you know that Gin."

Ginny chuckled and continued to drink her tea "I do know that yes but by all means keep reminding me, I really don't object."

Harry came back in moments later clutching the mug of coffee in both hands and dropped back down onto the sofa. He positioned himself at the other end of the small sofa so that his legs stretched to cradle Ginny who was sat at the other end. His foot softly brushing against her lower thigh.

He brought the mug to his mouth and took a long drag of the coffee and moaned. Ginny always managed to make his coffee exactly how he liked it. Strong, black and definitely way too many sugars than was healthy. Despite the fact that Ginny would reprimand him for how sweet he liked his coffee because _Damn Potter you're going to either loose all your teeth or die of diabetes with the amount of fucking sugar that is in this,_ she still made it perfectly for him every time.

Ginny laughed loudly "Jesus Christ Potter anyone would think you were having an orgasm with that noise…the coffee isn't that good."  
Harry scowled at her before jabbing his toe lightly into her leg. "Shut it Weasley you know I'm fragile when I wake up."

Ginny grabbed hold of his ankle to stop his prodding and just laughed at his pout.

"Why are you out here already anyway? Why didn't you wake me?" Harry questioned as he brought the mug back to his mouth to take another long drag.

Finishing her tea, Ginny placed her empty mug back down on the coffee table and placed her now free hands on Harry's calf's.  
"I woke up and you just looked to peaceful so I didn't want to wake you. I thought I could catch a few moments of quiet before Teddy comes later."

Harry hummed into his coffee in response. "Probably a good idea. Ted is probably going to be a bit of a handful with it being Christmas. That's a lot of stimulation for an almost 2 year old."

"Well he comes in…" Ginny began before squinting at the clock "…3 hours. So I say we sit here for the next two and do absolutely nothing."

Harry grinned, drained the last of his coffee before setting it down onto the table and opened his legs and arms gestering for Ginny to sit there.

Ginny smirked back at him before clambereing to the other end of the sofa and settling in between his legs, her back flush with his front as he wound his arms around her waist.

Harry nuzzled his nose into Ginny's hair and began drawing circles with his thumbs on her stomach.

"So what are we going to do with Teddy today? It's quite a nice day outside…cold but it's not raining." Ginny mused as she played with the hair at the nape of Harry's neck behind her.

"I thought maybe we could take him to see Remus and Tonks…" Harry said quietly, stopping his ministrations on Ginny for a moment.

"It's just… I know he will have no idea what it even means yet but…" Harry finished with a sigh.

"That's a wonderful idea Harry. We can visit your mum and dad too, and Sirius." Ginny smiled warmly as she tilted her head back onto his shoulder so she could see his face better. "You don't have to explain Harry."

Harry placed a kiss to her forehead. Ginny just understood him completely. Knew when he didn't know how to place exactly what he was feeling but knew exactly what he wanted to say. She never pressed him for more, simply accepted.  
She always made him feel like his emotions were valued. That he is enough, god he is enough. After so many years believing he wasn't good enough, some how these little words push the shadows away.

Harry and Ginny remained cuddling on the sofa for the next couple of hours, talking, laughing but also comfortable in the silences. Reluctantly they dragged themselves off the sofa around an hour before Teddy was due to arrive.  
An hour later they had both showered, dressed and eaten breakfast before going back into the drawing room to wait for Andromeda to bring Teddy over.

Teddy arrived and Andromeda explained to the pair his routines and what she had packed for him. Harry reassured her that they would be fine and that he would call if they needed anything. After getting Teddy's things settled into the room they had made up for him to stay in they brought Teddy back to the drawing room with a couple of his toys to keep him entertained.

Ginny placed the wriggling toddler onto his feet on the rug in the drawing room as Harry set up a selection of toys around him.  
Instead Teddy took off in an unsteady run towards the poker stick at the fireplace.  
"Wha dah?" Teddy pointed, sinking down onto his knees, his bulky nappie bottom brushing against the floor in a very toddler like squat.

Ginny and Harry looked at each other pointedly.  
"Of course with all of these toys he would go for the most dangerous item in the room." Ginny laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Hey Teddy buddy look what I have here" Harry called enthusiastically gaining some interest from Teddy who came bounding back over to them. Ginny promptly took the fire poker and put it up high out of the toddlers reach.

"Mine" Teddy shrieked as he grabbed for one of the toys strewn around Harry who was now sitting on the floor.

Ginny raised her eyebrow "Looks like someone has learnt a new word since we last saw them." She said as she tickled Teddy's sides causing him to bubble up with laughter, his adorable baby belly laugh too infectious so Ginny and Harry had to join in.

"I think this might be a bit more of a challenging trip with us than I anticipated." Harry mused as Teddy began to balance on his head, looking at them through his chubby baby thighs.

"You don't say." Ginny laughed. "I'll go put lunch together because this adorable little man..." Ginny lightly squeezed Teddy's chubby thighs and he blew back a rather slobbery raspberry in response "...needs to be fed before we go out."  
Harry smiled up at Ginny and winked "Whatever the boss say."

Ginny started to make her way out of the room. "We'll go visit everyone after lunch so we can get back in time for Teddy's nap, does that sound good?" Harry called after her.

"Sounds very responsible Mr Potter." Ginny teased as she made her way out of the door to the sound of "Hey buddy don't touch that..."

Ginny came back after making lunch to find Teddy shrieking with laughter as he clambered over Harry who was lying on his back on the floor before lifting Teddy up above him causing more giggling to erupt from the tot.

"Having fun you two?" Ginny smirked as Harry pretended to munch on Teddy's chubby fist. At hearing Ginny's voice Teddy tried to turn in Harry's arms to see her. "Get down now, get down." He said.

Harry placed him back down on his stomach and Teddy clambered off and towards Ginny.

"Where dah milk?" Teddy asked Ginny raising his arms towards her. Ginny's eyes widened and she looked at Harry panicked.

Harry snorted and Ginny shot him a look.

"I really hope he isn't asking what I think he is asking." Ginny yelped.

Harry laughed as he got up off the floor. "Don't worry babe he's just hungry and Andromeda said he has a bottle of milk with his lunch now. He probably just wants you to take him to where the food is at."

Ginny relaxed and let out a relieved laugh. "Thank god because that would have been such an uncomfortable situation."

"I mean I would have been really surprised if he knew about breast milk, I think Andromeda is way to old to have even tried that!"

"Eww Harry I do not need that image in my head, Andromeda is certainly way too old to have done that. I thought more along the lines of he had picked up on seeing Fleur feeding Victoire."

"Oh yeah that too." Harry blushed.

"Right come on little guy let's get you some grub." Ginny said as she picked up Teddy and swung him to rest on her hip.

Harry looked at how natural Ginny was with Teddy. How she always knew what to do with him like some instinct just came out and told her exactly how to handle him.

"He looks good on you." Harry smirked and shot a wink at Ginny who rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't get any ideas Potter."

Harry chuckled as he followed them out towards the kitchen.

A battle then ensued of trying to get Teddy to put as much of his lunch into his mouth as he did onto the floor. After finally being satisfied that he had eaten enough and drank enough of his milk, they cleaned the messy toddler up before bundling him up in his coat, scarf, hat and gloves and making their way out of the house.

They stopped at a muggle park close to Godric's Hollow to let Teddy play for a while before taking the short walk over to the graveyard at the centre of Godric's Hollow. The first stone they took Teddy to was Sirius'.

Harry crouched down beside Teddy and held him between his legs. "This is Sirius little man. He was my father and your fathers best mate. Man he would have absolutely adored you, another little marauder to corrupt." Harry smiled as he reached out and brushed off a bit of frost from the headstone.

"Siwus" Teddy gargled.

"Yeah that's right Ted. Sirius." Harry beamed.

"He was also my godfather, just like I am your god father buddy. We didn't get much time together but the time that I knew him he was the best godfather I could ask for."

"I promise I'll spend even more time with you Ted." Harry sniffed and kissed the little boy on the top of his soft head. Ginny placed her hand on Harry's shoulder and squeezed.

They moved next to the headstone to the left of Sirius' where Tonks and Remus lay.

"And here is your Mummy and Daddy little one." Harry gulped, his throat constricting slightly as he tried to remain composed.

"They were so so brave and I know they would be so proud of you little man. They would have adored you."

Ginny crouched down next to Harry and Teddy and rested her hand on Harry's thigh.

"I knew your mummy really well Ted" She began and Teddy looked up at her.

"Gwinny" Teddy babbled.

Ginny smiled "Yeah that's right, she was so funny and kept me company a lot at Grimmauld place before the war." Harry smiled warmly at Ginny and she squeezed his thigh comfortingly.

"I know you can't really understand Ted but your Mum and Dad were really special people. I miss them everyday."

Teddy broke free of Harry's hold and stumbled forwards towards the stone and placed his hand to steady himself on the stone.

"Mama" Teddy said, the words not completely formed but the word unmistakable.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and then back at Teddy.

"Dada" Teddy continued before placing his chubby arms to press against the stone in a hug.

"That's right little man, Mama and Dada." Ginny gasped trying desperately to hold back her tears as she smiled widely. Harry threw his hand around Ginny's shoulder and buried his face in between her hair and neck.

Harry pulled his head back and looked at Ginny his eyes glazed over with tears. Ginny smiled "I know." and placed a soft kiss to his lips.

After spending a little while at Tonks and Remus' grave talking to Teddy about his parents they finally moved to the right of Sirus' grave to where James and Lily rested.

"Here are my parents Ted. James and Lily. I know they would be so thrilled to know about you and to meet you."

"Ames and Willy." Teddy tried causing both Harry and Ginny to erupt loudly into a fit of giggles that Teddy joined in with despite having no idea what they were laughing at.

"Merlin dad and Sirius would be absolutely wetting themselves at that Ted." Harry snorted as he tickled Teddy.

"We'll work on the pronunciation." Ginny giggled as she ruffled Teddy's hair.

Harry grew quiet again and brought Teddy to sit on his knee as he crouched in front of the stone.  
"You know buddy both you and I are really similar. Our parents were both so incredibly brave. They gave their lives to protect ours. They both died fighting to protect us from Voldemort. It's really because of them that we are both here and so many other people can live so freely and happily." Harry said as he let the tears finally begin to flow silently down his cheeks.

Harry stood up and brought Teddy up with him in his arms who was now beginning to rub his eyes tiredly.  
Ginny brought her arms around Harry's waist and nuzzled his neck, pressing a kiss to his skin before bringing her lips to press against each wet cheek, catching the tears still freely flowing.

"Want a couple of minutes alone?" Ginny asked. Harry nodded silently and handed Teddy over to her.

"They would be so proud of you Harry. They are so proud of you." Harry opened his mouth to speak but found he couldn't form any words. Ginny simply smiled warmly at him, her eyes upon his, warm and comforting.

"I know." She whispered before kissing him softly again and walking back towards the pavement outside of the graveyard with Teddy cuddling into her, his head resting on her shoulder.

Harry spent a couple of minutes alone with his parents before he reappeared to join Ginny and Teddy to make their way back home.

Harry and Ginny decided to take Teddy over to the burrow after his nap where he was able to open his presents from the Weasley's as well as what Harry and Ginny had got him. After a fun filled afternoon and evening at the Burrow, Ginny and Harry brought back a rather exhausted Teddy.

They made their way into Teddy's room and despite the fact that Teddy was exhausted he was fighting sleep determinedly.

"He's just over tired." Ginny sighed as she watched Harry attempting to rock Teddy, his head resting on Harry's shoulder. Teddy whimpered again and thrashed his head around.

"Well then why doesn't he just go to sleep." Harry groaned as he continued to sway with Teddy in his arms.

Ginny laughed softly "The mind of an almost two year old doesn't really work that logically babe. He's just worked himself into a bit of a state haven't you little man." Ginny cooed as she stroked the wisps of Teddy's fringe away from his forehead. Teddy started to close his eyes slowly and his whimpers became quieter.

Ginny continued to stroke his forehead softly as Harry slowly swayed the tot. "That's it little guy." Ginny said softly. "You've had a big day." She whispered.

Harry couldn't help but smile. Watching Ginny being so soft and maternal just made something inside him glow with happiness. God he could just watch her all day.

After a few more minutes of Harry swaying and Ginny brushing Teddy's forehead he finally settled enough for Harry to carefully place him into his bed. Harry placed a soft kiss to his forehead before joining Ginny who was smiling at the both of them, to take in the victory before them.

"Thank merlin he's finally asleep." Harry whispered.

"Well done Potter, you're acing this godfather thing." Ginny whispered back as she wound her arm around Harry's waist.

Harry grinned and wrapped his own around Ginny's shoulders, "Definitely a joint effort."

"Shall we get you to bed as well Miss Weasley?" Harry whispered in her ear, his hot breath fanning over her and making her shudder.

"I thought you'd never ask." Ginny retorted.

"Need me to rock you to sleep too?" Harry chuckled.

"I'll need an entirely different kind of rocking Potter." Ginny smirked.

"Oh Jesus Gin that sounds so sleazy." Harry laughed as they made their way out of Teddy's room. Ginny laughed slightly louder once they were in the hallway.

"You set it up Potter and I couldn't help myself." She grinned.

Harry growled, lifted Ginny abruptly up and she wound her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck.  
Harry carried Ginny hurriedly back to their bedroom where they remained occupied by one another for quite a while.  
The two of them lay a while later ready to go to sleep after having got up to snack on some rather delicious leftovers Molly had sent them home with.

After lying quietly Harry broke the silence "I want to do up Ted's room properly." He began. Ginny lifted herself up off his chest to look at him.

"I know we probably wont be here for that long before we find a flat but I want to make up a room properly for him. His own room." Harry ran a hand through his hair and stared at the ceiling.

"I want him to have his own room in every house we ever have. I never want him to feel like he doesn't belong. I want him to feel like he always truly has a place here with us."

Ginny pushed herself up even further and pulled Harry's face back to look at her, she was smiling warmly down at him.

"He always will have a place with us and I love that idea." Ginny comforted as she began to run her hand through Harry's hair. Harry sighed and closed his eyes for a moment.

"You're amazing Gin."

"I know" Ginny grinned as Harry swatted at her shoulder lightly before pressing a kiss to her lips.

Ginny hummed into his lips "Mmm love you." Harry smiled as she deepened the kiss.

"Love you too, so much."

As they continued to kiss and hands began to roam a cry came from down the hallway.

Ginny groaned and pulled herself away from Harry. "I'll go." She said as she jumped out of bed and threw on one of Harry's shirts.A few moments later the door to the bedroom was pushed open to reveal Ginny holding Teddy on her hip smirking at Harry waiting for him to catch on to something.

Harry glanced over at a whimpering Teddy who had his hands firmly clutching around Ginny's neck and his hair…

"Oh my god his hair?!" Harry spluttered.

Sure enough the tots once sandy blonde hair was a striking mixture of half jet black and half vibrant Weasley red running in a perfect divide down the middle of his head.

"I know" Ginny snorted. "So he is definitely a metamorphmagus then." Harry said as Ginny padded further into their bedroom.

"Apparently and a rather talented one as well." She laughed gesturing at his hair.

"Little man doesn't seem to want to settle back in his bed so I thought maybe he could join us in here, just for one night?" Ginny asked, fluttering her eyelashes innocently.

Harry grumbled but the smile on his lips betrayed his grumpy exterior, "I suppose just for tonight."

Ginny grinned and sat back down in the bed, scooting back so that Harry was spooning her and Teddy rested next to her on bed, his plump little hand playing with her hair.  
Ginny waved her wand in a few motions Harry didn't recognise before placing it back on the bedside table.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"A charm to set up a barrier at the edge of the bed in case Teddy tries to roll out as well as a cushioning charm for the floor in case the barrier charm doesn't work."

Harry chuckled quietly and pressed his lips to Ginny's shoulder.  
"Have I told you how amazing you are?"

Ginny sighed and sunk further back into Harrys embrace and cuddled Teddy closer at her front.

"You might have mentioned it once or twice."


	18. Chapter 18: Over the Edge

_**A/N: Ahh I am so sorry for how long it has taken me to upload. I just started a new job and things have been crazy! I will try to write and upload as often as I can now things are starting to calm down a bit. I'm hoping to get a chunk of chapters done next time I have a good amount of free time so I can post a bit more regularly as I know how irritating it is waiting for a work in progress fic to be updated. I have a scene I reallllly want to get writing so just hold tight and I will write then update soon!  
**_ _ **Hope you like this chapter and as always the reviews/favourites/follows are really appreciated!**_

 _ **ALSO Big shout out to blvnk-art on tumblr who actually inspired the last portion of this fic with one of her drawings of Hinny. The portion of speech there is from her drawing so I cannot take credit for that. It's a rather NSFW drawing but it basically is what I based the smut scene in this chapter from! I absolutely love her artwork, I literally cannot get enough! Go and check her out on tumblr as you will not be disappointed.**_

* * *

Teddy was to stay with Harry and Ginny up until new year when Andromeda would be joining them at the Burrow before taking the toddler back home. This meant they had another 4 full days of which to try to entertain the rambunctious tot…which was much harder work than the two had initially anticipated. Teddy needed constant supervision, as when one is only 20 months old, everything dangerous is suddenly the most interesting thing in the world. Doing exactly the opposite of what is asked is just common sense and bedtime means running around naked whilst screaming at the top of your lungs whilst your godfather and his girlfriend attempt to catch you.

By day 3 of looking after Teddy, Harry and Ginny had managed to have a total of 15 minutes uninterrupted time alone so when Molly offered to have them all over for the day they jumped at the chance to have at least a few moments breather whilst someone at the burrow entertained Teddy for a bit.  
Granted Molly would have jumped at the chance to look after Teddy for a whole day and night but Harry insisted he had to at least try to survive the full 5 days looking after him so taking him to the Burrow for a couple of hours wouldn't class as giving in both he and Ginny decided.

After wrestling the toddler into some clothes, having to change his socks twice because 'No wellow, want wellow' before 'No bwu, bwuuuu' they finally apparated to the Burrow.

Molly came bustling out from the kitchen and hugged both Ginny and Harry in turn before turning to Teddy who was in Harry's arms.

"Ooo look at you Teddy, you've managed to grow even bigger in the 2 days since I last saw you!" Molly exclaimed as she stroked Teddy's hair, that had now turned back to his usual Sandy blonde colour.

"Yeah and he seems to have grown a teenager attitude along with it." Ginny laughed.

Molly, taking in Harry and Ginny's rather exhausted looking appearance, the familiar bags around the eyes and smiled at them knowingly.

"Has little Teddy been giving you trouble? Ohh you are a good boy aren't you Teddy you wouldn't do that." Molly cooed.

Harry and Ginny both laughed. "I mean if you call never doing what he's asked and having as much energy day and night as a bloody firewhisky drunk snitch as not giving us trouble then sure." Ginny exclaimed before stifling a yawn with her hand.

Molly chuckled "Yes well normal behaviour for an almost 2 year old then I expect."  
Watching Harry and Ginny with Teddy was really heart-warming, Molly thought. Despite how tired they obviously were she could tell how much they adored Teddy just by how they looked at him. Harry was cradling the boy close to his chest, his arm holding him up around his squishy nappy clad bottom and he rested his head on Teddy's head. He would sneak little kisses on the top of Teddy's head and brush his nose through his hair, no doubt smelling the baby smell that was just about clinging on to the toddler.  
Molly noted Ginny standing as close as possible to Harry's side and how one arm softly rubbed up and down the toddlers back.

"I do not know how you did it Mum. Didn't Fred and George send you mad?! Trying to keep track of one of Teddy is bad enough."

Molly smiled "Oh you all still send me mad sometimes but it's worth it. You learn over time how to manage. No one expects you to be experts at handling a toddler right off the bat but you're doing a great job looking after Teddy. He's so lucky to have you both dears."

Harry and Ginny both beamed at each other and Harry leaned down to place a soft chaste kiss to Ginny's lips.

"Thanks Molly that means a lot coming from you. I just want to be the best Godfather I can to him, he means a lot to me." Harry confessed, blushing slightly.

"Yes I can tell. Now why don't you take him on into the lounge. Ron, Hermione and George are in there and I'm sure they would love to see Teddy." Molly said as she pressed a kiss to Teddy's forehead causing him to send a toothy grin in her direction.

After sitting together in the lounge and playing with Teddy for a while, Hermione and Ron offered to take Teddy out into the garden to play. After talking to Mr Weasley for a while he too left for the garden and with Mrs Weasley in the kitchen Harry and Ginny found themselves alone.

Ginny who had been sitting on the floor stood up and slid onto Harry's lap, lacing her arms around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Mmm it's so quiet." Ginny mused as she nuzzled her nose further into Harry's neck.

"And it's unlikely to be interrupted for at least a while whilst Teddy is being entertained." Harry sighed, wrapping his arms around Ginny's waist.

"I didn't mean to sound so negative earlier when we were talking to mum. You know I adore Teddy it's just I know she gets it so it was nice to vent a little." Ginny said sheepishly, lifting her head off Harry's shoulder to peer up at him through her eyelashes.

Harry chuckled and pressed a kiss to Ginny's nose "Don't be silly, I feel completely the same. God I love that little guy to bits but I'm fucking exhausted." Harry confessed.

"Has that solidified the plans to hold off on any Potter-Weasley babies for a _long_ time?" Ginny teased.

"God yeah I'm far too selfish to deal with sharing you for a little while longer…I also value my sleep way too much right now."

Ginny smirked "Don't worry Mr Potter you don't have to share me, I'm all yours."

Hairy quirked his eyebrow "All mine ey?" Before Ginny could open her mouth to make a witty reply Harry stood up abruptly bringing Ginny with him and swinging her up into his arms, making his way to the stair case.

"I thought you were tired Harry." Ginny chuckled.

"Yeah well you weigh about as much as Cornish pixie so hush" Harry quietened Ginny with a deep lingering kiss as he got to the hall way and placed Ginny down.

"Where are you taking me Mr Potter?" Ginny winked and ran her hands up Harry's chest before fanning her fingers out across his shoulders.

"Your room?" Harry replied.

"Umm we haven't done it in there since my 5th year" Ginny purred and pressed her hips firmly into Harry's.

"Actually it was closer to your 6th year…on my birthday before I left." Harry's eyes were dark, a mixture of desire and want but also swimming with a hint of sadness. Ginny knew Harry always found it hard to talk about that time of his life but whenever he opened up and freely talked about it she fell in love with him further to know he trusted her with it. Noting that Harry didn't want or need an emotional talk at that moment Ginny decided to respond with humour instead.

"Semantics" She said waving her hands. "All I know is I don't care where we do it as long as it's with you. Now hurry up and get to fucking me Harry."

Harry's deep emerald eyes darkened further and he smirked as he pressed the hardening bulge in his trousers against Ginny's thigh. She moaned in response.

"Oh I'm not going to fuck you right now, at least not with this." Harry thrust lightly forwards pressing his erection further into her thigh. Ginny parted her legs slightly letting him fall in-between.

"Is that right? What _are_ you going to do then?" Ginny challenged, grinding her hips up to his to brush deliciously against his cock through his trousers.

Harry smiled devilishly at her but did not reply. He simply grabbed her hand and swiftly pulled her into her old bedroom.

Once through the door Harry quickly locked and silenced the room before swiftly whisking Ginny off of her feet and walked her towards her bed, dropping her onto her back and crawling in between her bent legs.

Harry smiled crookedly at her before dipping down to take her lips in a fierce kiss.  
He let his lips drift slowly to the corner of her mouth, over to the lines of her jaw, behind her ear and then brushing down to nip and kiss lightly on her neck.  
Ginny moaned underneath him, sinking her fingers into his hair as he descended slowly down her body.  
Kisses at her collar bone, further still to the swell of her breast, swirling around her nipple but avoiding the hardened peak…teasing.  
Further still to her ribs, down the side of her waist, the curve and dips of her hips before settling in between her thighs, taking it in turns to kiss and lick at the soft sensitive flesh of her inside thigh.

"Mmm Harry" Ginny purred as he continued to tease, running his hands up and down her sides.

Finally he settled at her centre and began to lavish her, alternating between kisses, licks and sucks at her most intimate flesh.

"Oh fuck" Ginny moaned, gripping tighter at Harry's hair, letting her nails scratch lightly at his scalp.

As Ginny tried to thrust her hips up further to him, Harry took the hint and hooked either of her legs over his shoulders, wrapping his arms around her upper thigh and holding her firmly to the matress as he continued his assault of her centre with his mouth.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door followed by the voice of Molly.

"Harry…are you in there?" Harry looked up as did Ginny towards the door.

"Harry there are some people from the Ministry here. They want to talk to you, it's really important."

Harry continued looking towards the door, his face unreadable, still with Ginny's legs over his shoulders.

"Shit." Ginny sighed and she flung her arm over her face.  
Harry turned to Ginny, she started to get up from her position but without a moments thought Harry grasped hold of her tightly and pushed her back down to the bed by her hips before resuming his position between her legs.

"Oh merlin Harry. You can go we can finish this la…" Ginny started but her sentence was abruptly cut off by Harry sucking on her clit.

"Oh fuck don't stop." She groaned. Molly had by now given up on knocking having realised the room was locked.

Just as Harry could feel Ginny becoming frenzied he slowed down and pulled back slightly from her, instead focusing his kisses and licks to the outsides of her centre and inner thighs.

"Harry what are you doing, why did you stop?" Ginny asked impatiently, thrashing around slightly on the bed.

"We've had to do everything so rushed whilst Teddy has been staying with us so I wanted to take my time."

"That's great Harry but I'd like to cum please." Ginny retorted, lifting herself up slightly onto her elbows, eyes blazing and dark.

"I want to try something…" Harry began, letting his hands travel up to her waist, rubbing slowly over the freckled skin there.

"I heard about something the other day called edging and it's erm meant to be really good…for you.. I mean it's meant to be so I thought I could try it." Harry bumbled.

Ginny raised her eyebrows at him and smirked slightly. "I've heard of that, Hermione was talking about it the other day."

"Yeah so what do you think? Want to try it?" Harry asked, looking like an embarrassed school boy reminding Ginny of those early days together when they first became intimate.

"Sure it sounds intriguing. Do you need me to let you know when I'm close or…?"

"I think I've figured out by now when you're going to cum so I think I've got it but please be as vocal as you want, I've missed hearing you be loud recently." Harry winked.

"Oh don't you worry I will." Ginny purred and lay back down fully on the bed.

Harry continued his ministrations at her centre making sure to back off when he could feel her reaching her peak before continuing again when the wave of her impending high had mellowed a bit.  
After a while of repeating this, with Ginny practically begging for release did he finally continue past the build up.

"Ohh fuckkk yess uhh Harryyy." Ginny practically screamed as Harry held down her hips firmly, riding out her high with her.  
Ginny lay there shaking, pretty sure she had blacked out at one point due to the intensity of her orgasm. The build up had made her desperate for release and it was pure bliss to finally fall over the edge.

Harry looked up from between Ginny's legs, pressed one final kiss to her centre before wiping his face on his arm rather unceremoniously.

"Good?" Harry asked as he crawled up the bed and took Ginny in his arms.

"Uh huh." Ginny grunted as she snuggled into his chest, still shaking slightly from the intensity of everything.

After a few minutes of laying in silence Ginny finally felt like she had enough control of her body to prop herself up on her elbow to look at Harry.

"Thank you for that. I actually can't get over how intense that was."

"Glad I could be of service" Harry chuckled and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Are you sure you don't need to go down soon to see what the ministry wanted?" Ginny said, brows furrowing as she knew how seriously Harry took his job.

"Nah they can wait. I haven't had time alone with you properly for a while since we have had Teddy over so I'm not going anywhere. My priorities are different now. You always come before work or any greater good." Harry smiled and brushed a piece of Ginny's hair behind her ear.

Ginny beamed widely, she knew how Harry felt about her but times like this when he was too sweat for words it caught her off guard just how much he wanted her, how much they meant to each other.

She placed a soft but lingering kiss on his lips "So we can lie here for a while longer?" she asked.

"Yeah until your Mum come knocking again. Somehow, I don't think we will get away with hiding up here all day."

"Hmm you're right. But we are spending the whole day in bed together once Teddy goes back to Andromedas you do know that?"

"Oh I wouldn't have it any other way." Harry laughed as he pulled Ginny in tighter.

It was in fact a small boy who came to find out where his Harry and Ginny had gotten to, drumming his small fists on the door, finally persuading the pair to join the rest of the family downstairs.

* * *

 _ **A/N: As mentioned before this last bit of the chapter was inspired by blvnk-art drawing on tumblr. You can find it on her NSFW tumblr page under blvnk-nsfw.**_ ** _  
_** _ **The piece came with the words 'Some priorities easily changed after the war' so that might make it easier to find as makes it so you can't link stuff!**_


End file.
